


【TSN/社交网络】【ME】《胜者为王》 原作向（2017完结文补档）

by Narcat



Series: ME旧文补档 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: *旧版（已废弃）的改写版本*当时开文的初衷，是想描写出观影后一直纠结在我脑子里的，Mark与Eduardo两个人相处模式中很特别的纵容和对抗，理想中应该是一篇关于感情中的控制欲、征服角力的故事*续写电影，原作向，HE已完结*ME不拆不逆*注意：每章会引用《圣经》，如有冒犯，非常抱歉“在我这片荒原上，你是唯一一朵玫瑰花。”Now.Ladies，I take you back to the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

　　 **01**  
　　  
　　

      Harvard University Fall 2002

  
　　  
　　Eduardo面带微笑，耐心地听投资协会会长内涵十足的训话。  
　　  
　　作为继任者，Eduardo早就做好了交接工作的准备，显然，这位马上就要变成前任会长的学长并没有准备要按时放权。  
　　  
　　其实Eduardo不是不能理解这种心态，然而这种虚与委蛇的社交辞令实在是熟悉得叫人厌烦。  
　　  
　　也许我得了开学烦躁症，Eduardo被无聊到走了神，漫无边际地想，如果是老电影，这种时候该有一个与众不同的菜鸟新生，或者聪明美貌的转学生之类的，那句老掉牙的剧情描述是什么来着？用清纯不做作的个人风格，为男主沉闷无聊的生活涂上了全新的色彩？  
　　  
　　如果是亚裔，就更好了。  
　　  
　　上帝啊，Eduardo在内心哀叹，这么离谱的神游，我是被无聊到了什么地步。  
　　  
　　学长终于满足地结束了训话，Eduardo内心松了一口气，语气遗憾地拒绝了学长“要不要一起喝一杯”的邀请，保持谦逊有礼地告了别，走过转角就加快了脚步。  
　　  
　　下到二楼，有情侣占了楼梯间亲热，他们太过忘我，Eduardo只得穿过走廊，打算从另一头的楼梯下去。  
　　  
　　这栋楼Eduardo还是第一次来，因为是被学长显摆威风故意约到离自己宿舍很远的地方，Eduardo对这里并没有什么好印象，二楼的大教室正在上课，Eduardo压低了脚步快速通过，瞟过一眼，发现板书有很多标记符号，猜测是计算机相关的课程。  
　　  
　　那么，这栋楼大概是相关课程为主的教学楼了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo刚踩上通往一楼的楼梯，瞥见转角下一段楼梯上的人，立刻转过身把脚收了回来。  
　　  
　　那是一个比学长更烦人的、很爱让学生帮忙做自己私事的老师。  
　　  
　　Eduardo和他只是在一个校内活动上见过面，寒暄了几句而已，都不知道这个老师到底是教什么的，但他不知从哪打听到Eduardo是经济学专业的学生后，居然直接找到投资协会，毫不客气地要求Eduardo帮自己检查报税表。  
　　  
　　Eduardo当然不可能莫名其妙参与这种私事，直到这位老师怒气冲冲地离开之后，才被投资协会的同学告知了这位老师的“丰功伟绩”。  
　　  
　　这一次，大概又是哪个倒霉学生被他缠住了。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo站在楼梯转角处，听得清下面的谈话。  
　　  
　　“……我刚才听你的舍友对别人说，你写过一个什么音乐识别软件，微软都想买？卖了多少钱？”  
　　  
　　这可不太礼貌，Eduardo心里评判着这位老师一如既往的傲慢语气，但是被说话内容吸引了注意力，他从楼梯扶手处探出头去，小心地往下看。  
　　  
　　那位老师侧着身体，基本是背对着Eduardo，另一个卷发男生也侧着身体，站在比老师高几级的台阶上，面无表情、居高临下地看着那位老师，完全没有要站下来方便谈话的意思，甚至连头懒得低。  
　　  
　　他一身卫衣短裤夹脚拖，简直是全身都叫嚣着“我是宅男”的打扮。  
　　  
　　但比这身装扮更吸引Eduardo注意力的，是卷发男生苍白脸上的神情，他微微眯起眼睛，表情带着一丝审慎，像是不确定自己正处在什么样的社交状况，但是，Eduardo敏锐地察觉到，他眼神中的傲慢，可比那位老师的语气要傲慢百倍不止。  
　　  
　　卷发男生上半身向后微微一退，终于开了口，凉飕飕的语气，“我免费上传了。”  
　　  
　　Wow，这可真不一般。  
　　  
　　Eduardo从卷发男生冷淡的语气中听出了他并没有打算掩饰的自得。  
　　  
　　“你是哪里有问题吧？”，那位老师显然觉得这种行为傻得没边，Eduardo注意到卷发男生挑了挑眉，脸上的神情已经是近乎轻蔑。  
　　  
　　然而，如果不去关注他的神情，任谁路过都会觉得这场景是老师在欺压小宅男。  
　　  
　　仔细看的话，卷发男生长得并不差，加上不成熟穿着，如果换上无害一些的表情，大概给人感觉就完全不同了。  
　　  
　　“算了，总之你的电脑水平很厉害？我的电脑出了点问题，你下午有时间过来帮我修一下。”  
　　  
　　来了，自说自话的要求。  
　　  
　　卷发男生终于知道了这场谈话的目的，立刻抛掉了警惕，干脆利落地甩了个“No”就要离开。  
　　  
　　那位老师大概还没受过学生这种对待，尤其还是从一个看上去就很好摆布的宅男学生那里受到这种对待，气得脸色发红，怒道：“站住！你说什么？”  
　　  
　　卷发男生一脸不耐烦，停下脚步，照着字面意思把自己的回答重复了一遍，“我说，我没时间。”  
　　  
　　然后他头也不回地走了。  
　　  
　　那位老师似乎难以置信，还呆在那里。  
　　  
　　Eduardo发誓，那个卷发男生最后转过头去的时候，绝对勾起了嘴角。  
　　  
　　他是故意的。  
　　  
　　Eduardo忍不住掏出手机，在网络上用关键词搜索起来。  
　　  
　　一个横冲直撞的编程天才。  
　　  
　　有意思。  
　　  
　　然而卷发男生并没有得意多久，那位老师冲上去抓住了他，似乎想要好好教训这个没礼貌的学生。  
　　  
　　卷发男生皱着眉，抿起了嘴，不知道是厌烦还是逃避正面冲突，看上去，竟然有几分可怜。  
　　  
　　明明他半分钟前还是一个十足的小混蛋。  
　　  
　　原本想要避免麻烦的Eduardo，不知怎么就走下楼去，装作找人，一把抓住了卷发男生的肩膀，“Hey！终于找到你了，投资协会的脚本写好了没有？明天就要演示了。”  
　　  
　　然后Eduardo像是才注意到了那位老师，“你好，出了什么问题吗？”  
　　  
　　已经打听过Eduardo家世的老师放开了Mark，大概余怒未消，生硬地说了声“没有”，转身重重踩着地板离开了。  
　　  
　　卷发男生配合地跟着Eduardo往楼外走，一路上任Eduardo胡扯着乱七八糟的“计算机术语”，等出了楼，终于忍不住，出声阻止Eduardo，“他已经看不到我们，你可以停止乱扯了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo低头看他，发现他有一双玻璃珠似的绿眼睛。  
　　  
　　Eduardo有些想笑，学卷发男生挑了挑眉，“你知道，一般来说，这种情况，普通人会说‘谢谢’，然后报上自己的名字。”  
　　  
　　那种审慎又回到了卷饭男生的脸上，他终于把视线转移到Eduardo脸上，犹豫了一下，语速很快地说：“谢谢。Mark Zuckerberg。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo笑了起来，伸出手，“你好，Mark。我是Eduardo Saverin。”

 

  
　　  
　　“萨瓦林先生，请问我说的情况是否与你了解的一致？”  
　　  
　　质证进行得太久了，走神的Eduardo被Winklevoss兄弟的律师扯回现实，他揉揉疲累的太阳穴，今天从早上起就乌云密布，让人心情烦闷。  
　　  
　　早上，Eduardo与律师女士商量今天出席作证的事宜，律师助理在一旁整理他们之前的谈话速记摘录，口没遮拦地嘟囔了一句“为什么总在Kirkland”。尽管律师女士立刻让助理出了办公室，残留的尴尬却一直延续到会面结束。  
　　  
　　Eduardo抹了把脸，这大概就是刚才走神想到那个混蛋的原因了，否则他怎么可能费神回想这种无聊的过去。  
　　  
　　其实听清了律师的提问，但这问题不太好回答，Eduardo故作无奈地说：“请重复一遍你说的情况，抱歉。”  
　　  
　　Winklevoss兄弟的律师挥舞着那封Mark在学生法律服务处指导下写的信件，“拖延是没有用处的，萨瓦林先生，稍后我们还会与扎克伯格先生详细对质，我再问一遍，这封信件是否是扎克伯格先生第一次提出对哈佛联系网的不足之处？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo想了想，沉稳地回答：“我不知道。我重申一遍，在此之前，Mark从来没有向我提过哈佛联系网，或者Winklevoss兄弟，我认为，他并没有那么认真地看待他们。”  
　　  
　　双胞胎中更容易激动的那个Tyler激动反驳，“你什么意思？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo喝了口水，没有理他。  
　　  
　　Mark倒是开口了，嘲讽伴随着他恶意刺激人的傲慢语气扑面而来，“他的意思就是，我其实没有你们想象的那么在意你们。”  
　　  
　　那是一部曾经火爆过的爱情电影，所以很多人都反应过来Mark是借用了电影名来讽刺双胞胎，质证房间内响起几声窃笑。  
　　  
　　这一次惹毛的居然是Cameron，他全然没了那种故意克制出的绅士风度，怒骂：“你这个人品低劣、令人作呕的同性恋（faggots）！”  
　　  
　　顿时，整个房间都安静了。  
　　  
　　连不感兴趣的Eduardo都看向了长桌中央。  
　　  
　　Mark在衬衫外套了件浅紫罗兰色的T恤，甚至还打了领结，不知道是Facebook的谁给他出的主意，然而Mark并不打算对自己的言行进行有任何约束，立刻站在至高点嘲讽了回去，“一个胡乱用性向攻击人的你跟我谈人品？真是令人印象深刻。”  
　　  
　　Cameron也没有在律师的警告中安静下来，“我和我兄弟第一次去找你时，你听说我们是赛艇队队员就笑得像个婊子。还有，你们两个之间病态的关系，我才不关心你们管它叫什么，都他妈的恶心透顶！”  
　　  
　　Mark沉了脸，整个人像是一柄锐利的冰刀，语气更为恶劣，“哦，那么健康的关系应该是和双胞胎兄弟形影不离，和用来显摆文化多样性的跟班打手玩三驾马车？”  
　　  
　　Winklevoss兄弟还想回骂，他们的律师怒喝一声：“够了！”  
　　  
　　没想到还会扯到自己身上，Eduardo一怔，就对上了Mark看过来的眼神。  
　　  
　　那眼神复杂难辨，也没人打算要看清楚。  
　　  
　　Eduardo移开视线，站了起来。  
　　  
　　“这场闹剧与我无关，我已经提供了我所知道的所有信息。申请离席。”  
　　  
　　“批准。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo理了理西装，走了出去。  
　　  
　　若是还有对Mark熟悉一些的人在房间里，就立刻能察觉到，当背影走出房间，只盯着眼前涂鸦本的Mark，心情已经恶劣到了极点。  
　　  
　　Winklevoss兄弟的律师开始对Mark念往来信件，Mark故意发出声响地将椅子侧到一边，靠在椅背上，毫无风度地展露自己的不耐烦。  
　　  
　　空调一直在尽职工作，然而室内却还是渐渐增加了湿度。  
　　  
　　要下雨了。

 

  
　　  
　　 **“Do not be overrighteous, neither be overwise--why destroy yourself?（你行义不要过度，也不要聪明过分，为什么自取败亡呢？）”**  
  
 **——《Ecclesiastes/传道书 7：16》**  
　　  
　　

 

*faggots没找到好的中文替代。  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　 **02**

  
　　  
　　“萨瓦林先生。”  
　　  
　　走出质证房间的Eduardo被叫住，停下了脚步，发现是跟着自己一起过来的、葛雷琴律师的小助理，口没遮拦的那位。  
　　  
　　他显然有些紧张，也许是为了早上的事不好意思。  
　　  
　　为了不打扰质证，他靠近过来小声提议，说话还有点结巴，“就要下雨了，我先下去为您叫一辆车吧，现在是高峰期，您可以坐一会儿，过二十分钟再下去，如果车子提前到了我让工作人员上来通知您。”  
　　  
　　典型职场新人，但脑子不错，一个字都没提早上的事。  
　　  
　　一个不同于混蛋的正常人。  
　　  
　　没有必要拒绝对方出于歉意的友善帮助，Eduardo点点头，小助理松了口气，小跑着下去了。  
　　  
　　在单人沙发上坐下，Eduardo拿出手机，不抱希望地拨打父亲的号码，果然，无人接听。  
　　  
　　他向后靠去，松软的靠枕轻微地缓解了他的疲累，房间内空无一人，历史感十足的装潢很容易联想到学生宿舍。  
　　  
　　Eduardo闭上眼，凝神休息。  
　　  
　　长走廊贯通这一排商谈室，隔壁质证房间的声音毫无阻碍地传来。

  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　对方律师：“我在想为什么当你需要三千元启动资金时，你没有寻求我客户的帮助，他们向你展露过对这个领域的兴趣，”  
　　  
　　Mark：“我向我的朋友要了这笔钱，因为他才是我想要的合伙人，Eduardo是哈佛投资协会的主席，也是我最好的朋友。”  
　　  
　　对方律师：“你最好的朋友正为了六亿美元赔偿起诉你。”  
　　  
　　Mark：“我还不知道呢，你怎么不多说一点。”  
　　  
　　……

  
　　  
　　最好的朋友。  
　　  
　　六亿美元。  
　　  
　　Eduardo站起身来，决定还是下楼，去大厅等待。  
　　  
　　空气中的湿意渐渐加重，对方律师还在纠缠邮件，呼吸发闷的Mark愈来愈心烦。  
　　  
　　——“你是否是故意拖延了六周时间？”  
　　  
　　——“没有。”  
　　  
　　他必须听清每一个问题，谨慎回答。他已经尝到了不谨慎的苦果，自己让自己遭受这一场烦人的诉讼。  
　　  
　　窗外下起了雨。  
　　  
　　雨点打在窗户上，很快就汇成了一道水流，顺着玻璃滑下。  
　　  
　　这将是一场大雨。  
　　  
　　他似乎已经离开有一会儿了。  
　　  
　　可万一。  
　　  
　　他可能又会淋雨。  
　　  
　　昨天他似乎是打车来的。  
　　  
　　雨声渐渐变大了，这确实是一场大雨。  
　　  
　　惹人厌烦的对方律师还在追问，“你不觉得我本应得到你的全部注意力？”  
　　  
　　（“我很抱歉，我是很生气，而且也许这是很幼稚，但我必须得到你的注意力！”）  
　　  
　　Mark看向对方律师，将莫名涌出的情绪全都怪罪在了他头上，并肆意地将累积的烦躁与迁怒表达了出来。  
　　  
　　“在质证开始之前我被迫宣过誓，而我不想违背自己的誓言，所以我有法律义务告诉你，不。”  
　　  
　　而对方的纠缠不放更是让Mark把一开始就没能做到的谨慎忘得一干二净。  
　　  
　　“我觉得你的客户们想要坐在我的肩膀上，自认是巨人，他们完全有权利尝试这么做，但这并不代表我喜欢坐在这里听人们说谎。”  
　　  
　　“你拥有我部分注意力。你拥有最小的份额。”  
　　  
　　“我剩下的注意力全都集中在facebook的办公室，在那里我和我的同事们在做的事情，是这个房间内没有一个人，尤其包括你的客户们缺乏智力与创造力去完成的。我是否恰当地回答了你傲慢的问题？”  
　　  
　　对方律师得意地对Winklevoss兄弟眨了眨眼。  
　　  
　　Mark的律师出来圆场，说已经12：45了，提议是时间解决午餐，对方律师没有反对，只说两点半回到这里。  
　　  
　　Winklevoss兄弟和他们的律师讨论着楼下餐厅的食物出去了，轻松得仿佛已经获得了胜利。  
　　

  
　　Mark坐在那里，一动不动地对着窗户，窗外是连天雨幕。  
　　  
　　他猛然站起身来，还没离开的助理小姐被他吓了一跳，Mark全然没有注意，冲进电梯，按下了大厅的按钮。  
　　  
　　Eduardo还坐在大厅，果然是不好打车的时间，小助理过来道过一次歉，Eduardo没有难为他，表示了理解。  
　　  
　　可等待实在是无聊，雨点在落地窗上细细敲击，雨声本该是令人舒服的白噪音，如今听来却有些吵人。  
　　  
　　一个人在对面沙发坐下，犹豫着张了张口，像是想说什么。  
　　  
　　Eduardo立刻起身。  
　　  
　　Mark站起来拦住了他，“我的司机可以送你回你住的地方。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo的回复很冷淡，没有怒气，没有任何情绪，“不需要。放手。”  
　　  
　　Mark试图解释自己的初衷，“我只是不希望你再次淋雨。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo这时才看向他，像是看着一个不怀好意的恶人，“你是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　不太理解Eduardo的问话，Mark只能困惑地重复问题，“我是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“我觉得你不会蠢到以为这种举动能对诉讼产生什么影响。所以，我问你，你是什么意思”，虽然用的是否定句式，但Eduardo脸上的嘲讽表情将他的意思表达得很完整。  
　　  
　　Mark眉头紧皱，不自觉放开了手，条件反射地捍卫自己，“我没有任何企图。我面对那两个脑残和他们自命不凡的律师已经很累了，我只是不希望你淋雨而已，你没有必要对我话里有话地猜疑。”  
　　  
　　“wow，你已经很累了？”，Eduardo摇头笑了笑，然后沉了脸，“那是应该的，Mark。你看，任何事是有代价的，从我这里要钱、给我设陷阱很容易，不代表你就能够轻易地愚弄他人。Facebook与哈佛联系网确实有很多不同，也许，一开始你也确实只是想耍他们玩。但是。”  
　　  
　　说到这里，Eduardo微微倾身向前，并放轻了声音，“之后，你真的没有故意拖延时间？他们是坡斯廉俱乐部的人，你知道他们的人脉远远超过你、以及还没进入凤凰俱乐部的我的朋友圈总和。而不管他们的网站比facebook差多少，一旦抢占了先机，你的网站再没有竞争的余地。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo直起身来，他棕色的眼眸直视Mark，用自嘲来刺激他，“我大概从来没有看清你。”  
　　  
　　Mark脸色似乎更苍白了一些，但他的眼中因为Eduardo的话多出了几分怒气，没了卫衣口袋，他攥紧的左手一览无余，“我没有。而且我只欺骗了你一次。还有，关于广告，我是对的。是你不肯听我”  
　　  
　　Eduardo终究还是发怒了，“‘只’？你觉得设套欺骗我签下稀释股份的合同，是可以用‘只’来描述的吗Mark？”  
　　  
　　Mark难以理解Eduardo突如其来的怒气，“我只是在说次数，你在曲解我的意思，我没有暗示别的什么，你为什么非要这样？而且，先冻结账户的不是你吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo瞥见兴奋跑过来的小助理，猜到车子到了，“关于这个，我们之间还有一场诉讼，留到那时候跟我的律师说吧。”  
　　  
　　他转身前，听见Mark的快速地低语，“你简直顽固得像块石头。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo忍不住停下脚步，多说了一句，“而你，扎克伯格先生，狡猾得像条毒蛇。”  
　　  
　　Mark看着Eduardo的背影再次远去。  
　　  
　　他只是不希望他淋雨，为什么最后会变成这样？  
　　  
　　我是毒蛇？Mark怒气冲冲地冲回电梯。那我真该趁早咬死那只该死的鸡，也许你的脑子就不会再不清醒到纠缠什么大鱼小鱼，而能听清楚我在告诉你，我们不需要广告。  
　　  
　　该死的。

 

  
　　  
　　和Mark熟悉起来，是Eduardo主动的结果。  
　　  
　　Mark是一个有趣的人，深入了解他一些后，Eduardo依然这么觉得。Mark渴求知识，绝非是在用知识装点门面，他有他自己的思考。在交流中，Eduardo非常享受与Mark的观点碰撞，这比那些无聊的社交辞令好太多。  
　　  
　　但主动到了熟悉Mark宿舍的地步，Eduardo也对自己有些惊讶。  
　　  
　　这是从来没有发生过的事。  
　　  
　　然而仔细想想，Eduardo也觉得无奈，要跟一个宅男多见面，那自然就会熟悉他的房间。  
　　  
　　倒不是Eduardo对Kirkland有什么微词，相反的，Eduardo喜欢Mark宿舍的轻松氛围，不得不说，Mark是个幸运的家伙，能够遇到两个爱好相同的好相处的舍友，这概率可不高，至少Eduardo自己就没有这个运气。  
　　  
　　进了Kirkland，Eduardo才意识到自己对宅男的多样性认识不足。  
　　  
　　Dustin是个讨人喜欢的可爱男生，跟谁都能迅速拉近距离，爱搞怪，表情丰富，总是很开心，除了面对女生有些腼腆，Dustin在社交上比Mark强十倍有余。  
　　  
　　而Chris，那是一个聪明人，不是Mark那种聪明，而是能在社交中获利的聪明。  
　　  
　　通常，Eduardo一进门，如果Chris没有外出，就能看到他窝在客厅那张海绵沙发上。不同于Dustin的毫无顾忌，除非Mark与Dustin在搞的东西是Chris感兴趣的，否则他不会在Mark那边多做停留，有些保持距离的意思。他在社交上不仅甩了Mark和Dustin几个街区，Eduardo也不认为自己能胜过他。  
　　  
　　所以，Eduardo去Kirkland找Mark，Mark独自待在寝室的情况还是更多一些。虽然明白Mark喜欢独自思考，但还是不免替他觉得孤单。  
　　  
　　这天也是一样，Eduardo推开门，只有Mark坐在他自己的位置上敲着键盘。  
　　  
　　“Hey，在做什么？”  
　　  
　　Mark紧盯着电脑屏幕，头也不抬地回答：“Course Match。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo拖了把椅子，在他身边坐下，“那是什么？”  
　　  
　　“你登录上去，就可以看到你的朋友们选了什么课”，Mark依旧盯着电脑，嘴角却勾了起来，“你知道，能够有效避免你在集合地点空等了十五分钟，才被朋友通知他有课要上的惨剧。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo踢了他的凳子一脚，“去你的。我只弄错了那一次，你每次让我等你‘打完这一段’得等多久？不过，这样你就能想到一个编程的点子吗？你确实很聪明，Mark。”  
　　  
　　Mark被突然震动的椅子吓一跳，责备地看了Eduardo一眼，“好了，我道歉。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo半是抱怨半是调侃，“这是我听过最没诚意的道歉，何况你和我都清楚你根本就没打算改。Mark，你以前到底是怎么交到朋友的？”  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩，“我以前没有朋友。”  
　　  
　　空气似乎凝固了一瞬。  
　　  
　　“所以”，Eduardo尽力缓解这说不清是尴尬或是悲惨的氛围，“我是你的第一个朋友？”  
　　  
　　Mark挑了挑眉，“你是想要一个证书吗？我可以写给你。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo站起身来，伸手合上了Mark的笔记本电脑，“我不想要证书，今天犹太兄弟会有一个派对，也许我们可以出去认识更多的朋友。”  
　　  
　　Mark挑剔道：“我听说他们的派对糟糕透了。”  
　　  
　　“没那么糟，至少酒水免费”，Eduardo眨了眨眼，“而且我欠了一个人情，不去不行。作为朋友，难道你不该帮个忙？”  
　　  
　　其实根本就没有什么人情，他只是想把Mark带出这个房间，尤其是知道自己是Mark唯一的朋友之后，那种莫名的责任感更为强烈。  
　　  
　　Mark微微眯起眼睛，想了想，“好吧，但你欠我一次。”  
　　  
　　真会得寸进尺，Eduardo摇头低笑，选择妥协，“好的，我欠你一次。”

  
　　  
　　 **“Since no man knows the future, who can tell him what is to come?（没有人知道未来的事，因为未来如何，谁能告诉他呢？）”**  
  
 **——《Ecclesiastes/传道书 8：7》**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

  
　　  
　　“……你本可以更快地接手投资协会，既然已经交接完毕，你下一步要做的就是拿出亮眼的成绩，不要当上会长就自满了，这不过是个开头。”  
　　  
　　手机里传来父亲一如既往严厉的高要求，Eduardo没有为自己辩解，他知道父亲不会接受任何辩解，不论是学长不愿意放权也好，协会内各路势力鱼龙混杂也好，即使是合理的原因，在父亲听来，也只会觉得那是软弱无能的借口。  
　　  
　　老萨瓦林并不是一个会耐心鼓舞儿子努力的父亲，他只看结果。  
　　  
　　“是的，父亲，我会继续努力” ，Eduardo习以为常地回答，然后问，“母亲好吗？”  
　　  
　　老萨瓦林不耐烦道，“你不会给她打电话？”  
　　  
　　这种回答，肯定是又吵架了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo小心说了再见，然后拨通了母亲的号码。  
　　  
　　“wardo，我的宝贝儿子，最近过得怎么样？”  
　　  
　　母亲的温柔关怀令Eduardo不自觉勾起了嘴角，“很好，妈妈，你和父亲吵架了吗？”  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人是一位温柔聪明的女士，深谙夫妻相处之道，习惯地跟Eduardo吐槽，“跟往常一样的无聊闲气罢了，过几天，你爸爸就会送给我新买的衣服首饰，这个从不直说‘对不起’的老混蛋就只会这招，而我则会宽宏大量的原谅他。Wardo呀Wardo，我上辈子大概欠你爸爸很多钱。”  
　　  
　　母亲这就是在故意歪曲事实了，猜到父亲就在附近，母亲是在借题发挥，Eduardo还是忍不住笑了起来，“为什么这么说？”  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人调皮地乱打比方，“因为爱情就是还债呀Wardo，你是学经济学的，难道不知道债主和债务人之间的关系才是最牢固的？上帝啊，我一定欠你父亲一笔巨款。”  
　　  
　　“你对Eduardo胡说什么呢”，父亲恼羞成怒的声音从稍远的地方传来。  
　　  
　　紧接着是萨瓦林夫人故意火上浇油的声音，“多荣幸啊，您是在跟我说话么萨瓦林先生？我可是不懂香烟好处的蠢货，听不懂你在说什么。”  
　　  
　　“不要闹了”，只有面对母亲时，父亲说话才会有这种无奈的音调。  
　　  
　　原来又是戒烟的问题。  
　　  
　　抿着嘴直乐的Eduardo挂了电话，他知道这个情况，母亲是不会有空再理自己了。  
　　  
　　欠债啊。  
　　  
　　真是有趣的比喻。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo将手机放回口袋，没想到Mark已经结束了沉思，正带着听到了有趣东西的目光打量着自己，故意拿腔拿调地对自己喊，“wardo小宝贝，哇哦，我可不知道你还有这么可爱的小名。”  
　　  
　　“别那么喊我”，Eduardo不好意思了，试图转移话题，“你不是在wired in么？”  
　　  
　　Mark最近因为加入终极俱乐部的事过于烦恼，已经到了焦虑的地步，动不动就疯狂编程，然后又不满意自己做出来的东西，把辛苦码出来的东西通通都删除干净，周而复始，Chris和Dustin都受不了他，尽量躲了出去。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不仅没跑，还连带着学会了不少编程“专业名词”，比如说流量啊wired in之类的。  
　　  
　　其实，Eduardo私心觉得Mark并不需要加入终极俱乐部来证明他的才能。  
　　  
　　更何况，Eduardo清楚终极俱乐部会是什么样的，某种程度上来说，成为投资协会会长，算是对终极俱乐部的投石问路，所以Eduardo能够预想到那些聚会派对绝对充斥着无数虚伪的陈词滥调。  
　　  
　　Mark不能适应也不会喜欢那种氛围，Eduardo非常确信这一点。Mark一直念叨着的关系网，要打入其内部必须付出代价。那些含着金汤匙出身的人，只会接受顺从的有能力者的附庸，狂妄的天才并不会得到他们的尊重，反而会受到打压和排挤。  
　　  
　　而Mark，绝不可能去做任何人的跟班，他的自尊心会爆炸的。  
　　  
　　但正因为清楚Mark敏感的自尊心，Eduardo才没有多话反对，这其中是不是有Mark在知道他也想进入终极俱乐部之后将他当做战友、对他更亲近的缘故，他并没有给这个问题过多的思考。  
　　  
　　不过，当Mark询问他“你有多大把握”的时候，他下意识地回答“还差得远”，话说出口，Eduardo不得不注意到，也许自己是有些过分小心、过分顾虑Mark了。  
　　  
　　“我就知道，但这就是为什么大家都那么想进去不是吗？终极俱乐部是独特的，独一无二”，Mark带着自得和憧憬的接话，恰恰证明Eduardo的顾虑是应该的。  
　　  
　　这家伙就是这样，Eduardo无奈地想，他见他的第一面、还不知道他名字的时候，就已经明白了，这是一个傲慢自大的混蛋，好吧，天才混蛋。  
　　  
　　到底是Mark这个天才恰好同时是个混蛋，还是说Mark在混蛋这方面也很天才，Eduardo自得其乐地想了想，毫不手软地在脑内‘抹黑’了一把Mark——这两者大概都说得通。

  
　　  
　　“Wardo？Wardo？你在想什么？我在说我的新点子”  
　　  
　　Mark的问话把Eduardo从终极俱乐部的相关思考中唤回来，Eduardo懒得跟他计较称呼，但不得不打断Mark的滔滔不绝，“我在这等了你半小时了，混蛋。我不想听你的新点子，告诉我，Mark，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”  
　　  
　　没想到Eduardo这么不配合，Mark皱着眉，回想道：“大概昨天？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo摇了摇头，“不可能，昨天早上我来的时候，你在wired in，Chris说他前天下午回来的时候你就已经开始了。昨晚我打电话给了Dustin，他说你在wired in，现在，通过你桌上的红牛罐和你没换的衣服，我们可以得出结论，你中间没有休息。你需要睡眠，Mark。”  
　　  
　　Mark眼前有些模糊，所以眨了眨眼睛，他试图反驳，但找不到反驳的点，他确实有些疲惫，但这疲惫和新点子、以及迫切进入终极俱乐部的焦虑相比实在不算什么，“wardo，这不重要”  
　　  
　　“这很重要，别跟我胡闹，Mark。你需要休息，你不是机器”，Eduardo拿走了Mark伸手去够的红牛罐，“不。”  
　　  
　　Mark又累又烦，迫切想要继续解决问题，拿出了一贯伎俩，试图激怒Eduardo，语出嘲讽，“我真不知道我什么时候多了个妈。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo知道Mark的伎俩，于是只是挑了挑眉，但语带警告，“相信我，Mark，基因是很奇妙的”，他指了指Mark身上疑似两天没换的衣服还有桌上的烂摊子，“我儿子干不出这种事。”  
　　  
　　到底明白Eduardo是在关心自己，眼看气不走Eduardo，Mark只能试图跟他讲道理，“我真的需要跟上进度，整整一个月了，我什么都没有造出来，这很重要。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo也跟他讲道理，“你是大一新生，Mark，没有什么进度要跟上，你已经走在前面了，只是睡几个小时，不会有人在你睡觉的时候突然冒出来完成互联网变革的。”  
　　  
　　Mark开始例行抬杠，“你不能确定这不可能，万一”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”，Eduardo耐心耗尽，“你看上去像具僵尸，去睡觉。”  
　　  
　　高速思考中断之后，积压的疲累就像潮水一样越来越强地奔涌而来，Mark确实撑不住了，踢踢踏踏地走到床边，倒在了床上，意识模糊之间才记得问，“你找我有事吗wardo？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo无奈地笑了笑，“不。睡吧，Mark。”  
　　  
　　他轻柔的声音像是某种安眠指令，Mark还来不及思考自己听到了什么，就陷入睡眠。

  
　　  
　　其实Eduardo是专程来看他，从昨晚Eduardo就在担心Mark会不会又熬通宵，又觉得一天去Kirkland两趟不太好，所以才冒昧打电话给了Dustin。  
　　  
　　说实话，Eduardo从来没见过这么不把身体当回事的人，Mark全神贯注的集中力与层出不穷的点子确实令Eduardo惊叹，但实在是不能赞同Mark完全无序的作息和食谱。  
　　  
　　Eduardo开始尽可能多地找Mark去Kirkland宿舍楼的餐厅吃饭，在Mark可以忍受的范围内，潜移默化地做一些改变。每当Mark做出一些妥协，Eduardo都很开心，这大概就是关心朋友带来的快乐。  
　　  
　　他今天难得有空，本想带Mark出去走走，天气渐冷，再不出门秋天就要过去了。  
　　  
　　现在Mark睡着了，Eduardo还是不放心，总觉得他会悄悄爬起来编程，于是干脆脱了外套，拿出了自己的笔记本，坐在床尾，处理了一些并不紧急的事务，回复了几封次级重要的邮件，时间才过去一个多小时。  
　　  
　　窗外秋高气爽，树上的叶子已经彻底泛黄，在阳光照射下十分惹人喜爱。  
　　  
　　Eduardo开了窗户，在床尾的地上席地而坐，点开一部购买了很久都没看的老电影，打发时间。  
　　  
　　《公民凯恩》。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不记得这是哪门课程的教授推荐的，只模糊记得教授提到许多溢美之词，说这部电影是现代电影的基石，拍摄手法、叙事手法都有创造性的革新，诸如此类。一般来说，这种评价就注定了这是一部沉闷又无聊的作品。  
　　  
　　然而这部电影出乎了Eduardo的意料，原本为了打发时间的Eduardo，被故事完全吸引住了注意力。  
　　  
　　故事接近尾声。  
　　  
　　“她为什么离开他？”  
　　  
　　一个声音从Eduardo耳边传来，温热的呼吸打在颈部皮肤上，令专心看电影的Eduardo忍不住战栗了一下。  
　　  
　　Eduardo没有费神去跟Mark讨论礼貌距离这种不会有结果的话题，往边上侧了一点，无奈回答：“因为她觉得他不爱她。”  
　　  
　　“为什么”，Mark像是还没睡醒，脑袋搭在他肩膀上，不解地问，“他给了她那么多，他甚至为她建了一座剧院。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo解释，“可她并不想唱歌剧。他在强迫她接受她并不想要的东西，即使是出于他认为的爱，也是不对的。”  
　　  
　　Mark皱了眉，有些糊涂了，“所以他其实是爱她的？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo摇了摇头，“我不知道。我只是觉得很悲哀，他和她都是。但至少她清楚自己想要的和不想要的，她有勇气离开，这也不错。”  
　　  
　　Mark没有仔细看，懒得去理解这么复杂的问题，随口说：“好吧，至少他还有个朋友。”  
　　  
　　“告诉你一个坏消息”，Eduardo耸耸肩，“那个朋友离开得更早。”  
　　  
　　Mark眯起了眼睛，“这什么电影？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo忍着笑回答，“《公民凯恩》。”  
　　  
　　不知道是感兴趣还是不感兴趣，Mark没再说话，他们看到了结局。  
　　  
　　电影开头，报业巨子凯恩先生在宫殿般庄园孤独去世，临终前念叨着“rosebud（玫瑰花蕾）”，可没有人知道那是什么意思。整部电影，记者追寻了这位传媒大亨传奇的一生，从各位相关者的口中打听他们眼中的凯恩先生，想要解开这个谜题，可到了结局，还是没有给观众答案。  
　　  
　　卡司表出来，Mark从Eduardo肩上抬起头，迷迷糊糊地问，“所以呢，玫瑰花蕾指的是什么？”  
　　  
　　片尾，凯恩先生不值钱的旧物被堆积焚烧，在他小时候的滑板上，印着“rosebud”的字样。  
　　  
　　Eduardo注意到这一点，却不能确定这就是答案，“你为什么不自己想？”  
　　  
　　Mark的脑袋挪回了床上，微风吹得他昏昏欲睡，迷糊着说，“不是真的那么在乎。”

  
　　  
　　他的话似乎与电影有那么一点不谋而合的意味，又有几个人真的在乎过凯恩先生，凯恩先生是不是又真的在乎过别人呢？  
　　  
　　Eduardo觉得有些意思，抬起手腕看了看手表。  
　　  
　　已经在Kirkland逗留得够久了，Eduardo穿上外套，收拾好了电脑包，告别道：“我走了。”  
　　  
　　Mark下意识回了声“再见”，然后想起问题还没有被回答，抬起脑袋追问，“答案呢？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo打开门，头也不回，“你可以自己再看一遍。”  
　　  
　　意料之中，不满的Mark发出了含糊的抱怨声，Eduardo心情愉快地关上了门。

  
　　  
　　 **“What has been will be again, what has been done will be done again; there is nothing new under the sun.已有的事，后必再有；已行的事，后必再行。日光之下，并无新事。”**  
  
 **——《Ecclesiastes/传道书1:9》**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

　　 **04**

  
　　  
　　圣诞假期，Mark和Eduardo都回了家。  
　　  
　　于是当Mark被扎克伯格夫人揪出房间给车道铲雪的时候，Eduardo在迈阿密温暖如春的微风中开着车，去机场迎接父亲的朋友一家。  
　　  
　　舒伯特先生是他父亲合作多年的生意伙伴，比一般商场交情好得多，所以老萨瓦林特意让Eduardo去迎接以表重视。舒伯特有个与Eduardo差不多年纪的女儿米歇尔，是位乖巧内敛的姑娘，一路上不怎么参与交谈，最多也只是附和舒伯特古旧的笑话应景地笑两声。  
　　  
　　与Eduardo喜欢的类型恰恰相反。

  
　　  
　　到了家，寒暄过后，舒伯特与老萨瓦林有话要聊，Eduardo负责带领米歇尔参观后院。  
　　  
　　临近中午，气温又上升了一些，Eduardo将西装外套留在了室内，现在身上只是简单的白衬衫和黑西裤。  
　　  
　　其实后院也没有特别需要介绍的地方，Eduardo尽力找话题聊，奈何米歇尔太过腼腆，回答得都很简短，怎么都聊不起来。Eduardo见她说话时很紧张，干脆提议安静走一走，就当做散步，米歇尔松了口气，连忙同意了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo也暗自松了口气。  
　　  
　　这种把天聊死的类型，不停换话题、找话题的那个其实更心累。  
　　  
　　实在是太安静，Eduardo难免走了神，捡起了开车时的思考。  
　　  
　　他并不是那种非得按照类型找女友的人，但聪明的亚裔女生无疑更吸引他的目光，而且最好疯一点，循规蹈矩就很无聊。为此，在高中时期的“男生谈话”中，Eduardo还被朋友调侃过，说他大概是被萨瓦林先生管束得太严了，想找刺激，才会喜欢那种踩线惹火的姑娘。  
　　  
　　“Eduardo？”  
　　  
　　露出一个礼貌的笑容，Eduardo看向难得开口的米歇尔，回应道：“Yes？”  
　　  
　　害羞的米歇尔将自己的手机递给Eduardo，不好意思地请求他帮忙，“这片树林太漂亮了，可以麻烦你帮我拍几张照片吗？我想发送给朋友们。”  
　　  
　　这片树林是当初设计的时候，因为母亲喜欢自然景观，所以父亲特地叮嘱保留下来的，没有太多人工痕迹，Eduardo自己也很喜欢，于是欣然应允，为她拍了数张照片，直到她满意为止。  
　　  
　　米歇尔对道了谢，立刻兴致勃勃地给朋友们发送邮件，比之前活泼了不知多少倍。Eduardo见她这么高兴，被感染的勾起了嘴角，随口问：“为什么想拍照给朋友看？”  
　　  
　　从没考虑过这种问题，米歇尔想了想才说：“大概是因为，想把喜欢的东西跟喜欢的人分享吧？就算只是照片。”  
　　  
　　分享吗？  
　　  
　　Eduardo一时兴起，也让米歇尔帮忙拍了张照，附上“我家后院”的简介，发到了那个一放假就音讯全无的混蛋邮箱里。

  
　　  
　　[我赢了]，Mark将截图发到聊天框里，再次成功吸了一波仇恨。他满意地看着那些人或是不甘抱怨或是震惊恭维的发言，关掉了聊天框，点开了刚刚收到的邮件。  
　　  
　　令人眼睛放松的绿色，这是Mark的第一印象。  
　　  
　　仔细一看，是张漂亮的照片，攀着藤蔓的大树下，Eduardo手插口袋，随意地靠着比他身体还宽的树干，对着镜头微笑。  
　　  
　　照片上方是巨大而又鲜翠的树冠，下方是嫩绿平整的草地，大树后似是广阔的树林，这样天然的林地景色，置身其中的Eduardo却没有半点突兀，十分和谐。  
　　  
　　回复：[这是你家的后院？]  
　　  
　　回复回复：[是的。你觉得怎么样？]  
　　  
　　回复回复回复：[我现在明白为什么你让我想到Bambi了，原来你生活在大森林里。]  
　　  
　　回复回复回复回复：[去你的。你心情很好？]  
　　  
　　回复回复回复回复回复：[刚赢了一堆自称高手的hacker。]  
　　  
　　回复回复回复回复回复回复：[为什么我一点都不惊讶:）恭喜。学校见。]

  
　　  
　　Eduardo稍等了一会，但果然，Mark没有再回复，于是他放下手机，才发现米歇尔正看着他偷笑，带着丝羡慕说：“你肯定很喜欢你女朋友。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”，Eduardo没想到会招致这样的误解，笑着问，“为什么？”  
　　  
　　经过拍照帮忙，米歇尔放松了许多，这时候还摊了摊手，促狭地说：“我上次看到有人对着手机笑得这么温柔，还是吉娜跟她男友的热恋期。”  
　　  
　　然后她又换上了羡慕的表情，“你女友真是个幸运的姑娘，很少见男生对邮件这么重视呢。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo哑口无言，但感觉解释起来比较麻烦，还不如不说。他用笑容敷衍过了这个话题，提议回到室内准备用餐。

  
　　  
　　第二天傍晚，刚回到学校的Eduardo放下行李就去了柯克兰。  
　　  
　　Chris和另一个舍友奥尔森还没回校，Dustin趴在Mark床上晒太阳，对着Eduardo热情地打了招呼，Mark毫不意外地沉浸在编程中，Eduardo听着敲击键盘的声音，几天没有听到，居然还有点怀念。  
　　  
　　一想到Mark被米歇尔误会成自己的女朋友，Eduardo就忍不住想笑。他踢了踢Mark的凳子，故意调侃着问Mark：“想我了吗？”  
　　  
　　Mark被Eduardo吓了一跳，一抬头就对上了Eduardo满含笑意的眼睛，这让他忘了抗议Eduardo这种似乎要养成习惯的踢凳子行为，耸了耸肩，眯着眼睛，坏笑着回答：“As much as possible./我尽力了。”  
　　  
　　“那就是没想”，Eduardo了然的得出了结论。  
　　  
　　Mark夸他：“你真了解我。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo无奈地翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　这有什么好自豪的。  
　　  
　　Dustin眼睁睁看着两个人自然地调了个情，然后Eduardo因为Mark从早到现在都没有吃东西皱了眉，要求Mark跟他一起去柯克兰的餐厅吃晚餐，一番拉锯战后，Mark站起来跟着Eduardo一起出去了。  
　　  
　　于是Chris推门进来的时候，看见的是一脸沉思的Dustin。  
　　  
　　“在想什么呢？”，Chris将背包扔到床上，准备去洗漱，经过小客厅时问了一句。  
　　  
　　Dustin看向Chris，一脸真诚的疑惑，“你看得见我，对吧？”  
　　  
　　这过于灵异的开场白令Chris瞪大了眼睛，瞬间出了一身冷汗。  
　　

  
　　而在柯克兰的餐厅门口，Eduardo又在经历一场心累又不得不参与的谈话。  
　　  
　　“Mark？”，Eduardo一边第二次提醒走神了的Mark，一边对德怀尔露出了抱歉的神色。  
　　  
　　德怀尔是Mark的同级生，学的不是计算机专业，但对这方面很感兴趣，对Mark很有些追捧，在Eduardo看来他就是Mark的小粉丝。  
　　  
　　可惜，Eduardo看了看心不在焉的Mark，对德怀尔有点小同情。虽然Eduardo早就发现Mark其实很喜欢听别人夸他，但“被打扰”和“陷进不好脱身的谈话”是Mark的死穴，偏偏德怀尔对此没有一点自觉。  
　　  
　　回过神的Mark，对上德怀尔的视线就算是回应了谈话，他看向Eduardo，Eduardo自觉将他带回对话中，“我们刚在说Course Match很棒，德怀尔说他所有的朋友都收藏了，以备追求女孩的时候用。”  
　　  
　　Mark略显冷淡地点点头，简单回了声“thanks”。  
　　  
　　得了Mark的回应，德怀尔激动地又夸了一通，渐渐说到了追求女孩的实绩，没发现Mark的表情越发冷淡。  
　　  
　　Eduardo猜测Mark是有些嫉妒，毕竟这家伙连同班女生都不认识几个。但这么一想的话，德怀尔确实不该在Mark面前滔滔不绝地提这个话题。  
　　  
　　“你们这么喜欢course match真是太好了，Mark在尝试建新的网站，你大概也看得出来，他累坏了”，Eduardo的手搭上再次走神的Mark的肩膀，带着他一起转身，“他又通宵wired in好几天，我得带他去吃些东西。当然，没问题，如果新网站需要测试一定会优先发给你，再见。”  
　　  
　　当Eduardo把一个餐盘塞到Mark手里，Mark才脱离了自己的脑海，然后他发现原本总是要花好几分钟才能甩掉的德怀尔已经不见了。  
　　  
　　对这个惊喜的发现，他挑了挑眉毛，回答询问他想吃什么的Eduardo一声“随便”，然后再次陷入了对未完成想法的推敲。  
　　  
　　发现这家伙根本是变本加厉的Eduardo起了坏心，放开正要拿起的咖啡蛋糕，转而拿了一杯饱受女生好评的草莓布丁，将它放进了Mark的餐盘里。  
　　  
　　然而Mark没有什么反应，毫无异议地吃掉了它。  
　　  
　　他本来就不在乎口味，何况，这与被德怀尔纠缠相比，算得了什么呢？

 

  
　　  
　　自从被Eduardo在大厅狠狠刺了几句，Mark的心情是肉眼可见的糟糕，天天把Winklevoss兄弟气得恨不得跟他真人快打。  
　　  
　　作为Mark的律师，赛律师根本控制不住他，自认见多识广的塞律师还是第一次见这么不配合的当事人，他根本谁都不信，藐视所有人，异常谨慎的同时又十分暴躁，像只张牙舞爪又极度自大的困兽。  
　　  
　　要不是天天被Mark折腾，赛律师都忍不住有些同情这个年轻人。  
　　  
　　不过，赛律师被自己逗乐了，谁会去同情亿万富翁？  
　　  
　　这之后，Mark与Eduardo两人之间的质证会开始了。  
　　  
　　赛律师惊讶地发现Mark自觉地收敛了一些，尽管他的表现依旧混蛋。  
　　  
　　作为老对手，赛律师很快就明白了葛瑞琴律师的策略，挑选的证人证词直攻陪审团，简直是拿这案子当做离婚案件来办。  
　　  
　　然而这两位年轻人不约而同地跳过了许多关于他们友谊关系的问话，只要与案情没有直接联系，他们俩全都闭口不谈，即使这些问题对Eduardo有利。  
　　  
　　赛律师明白，自己找到重点了。他用老友交谈的口气随意地问：“Eduardo，能不能简单说明一下你与Mark”  
　　  
　　“赛”，葛瑞琴果然打断了他，“请称呼我的当事人萨瓦林先生。”  
　　  
　　他露出无奈的神情，像是真的很遗憾，“何必计较称呼，葛瑞琴，他们是好朋友。”  
　　  
　　葛瑞琴一脸警惕，纠正道：“曾经是好朋友。”  
　　  
　　他耸耸肩，打定主意要再来几次口误。  
　　  
　　葛瑞琴律师也毫不手软，用Erica的证词成功激怒了本来就在发作边缘的Mark，让他越发口不择言。  
　　  
　　一次交锋下来，显然是葛瑞琴占据了优势，赛无奈地喊了暂停。  
　　  
　　下次说什么也不接帕拉奥图的案子了，都是怪咖。

  
　　  
　　Mark喝完了汽水，下定决心，将易拉罐捏在手里，假装要出去扔垃圾。  
　　  
　　他很快就发现了Eduardo，因为他正站在走廊尽头，像是在打电话，Mark犹豫着要不要走过去，就看到Eduardo将手机收了起来，还叹了口气。  
　　  
　　Mark走了过去。  
　　  
　　Eduardo转过身，恰好对上他的视线。  
　　  
　　Mark侧跨了一步，挡住了干脆走人的Eduardo，Eduardo不得不停下来，看着他。  
　　  
　　“如果你想”，Mark对上Eduardo的眼睛，轻声而快速地说，“我愿意对你道歉。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo却摇着头笑了一下，这反应让Mark忍不住后退了一步，然后听到Eduardo对他说：“让我猜猜，你只愿意为了骗我签合同对我道歉，甚至不是为了0.03%对我道歉，是不是？”  
　　  
　　他太了解他了。  
　　  
　　Mark抿了抿嘴唇，徒劳地挣扎，“还有忘记接你让你淋了雨。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo几乎要大笑出声。  
　　  
　　“Mark”，Eduardo敛了笑容，上前半步，冰凉的目光注视着Mark的瞳孔，“在酒吧的那个晚上，你看见了Erica，走了过去，我以为你是去对Erica道歉的。那么，告诉我，你是去对Erica道歉的吗，还是想去炫耀facebook？或者说，到现在为止，你有哪怕一次，跟那个女孩说过‘对不起’吗？”  
　　  
　　到底为什么非要扯到Erica？Mark被烦透了，“她根本无关紧要，为什么非要说到她？那天我是想去道歉的，可是她不想听！这难道也是我的错？！”  
　　  
　　“所以你到现在都没对她道过歉”，Eduardo一副果然如此的表情，令Mark既生气又有些不明所以的恐慌。  
　　  
　　“收起你的‘道歉’吧，扎克伯格先生”，Eduardo恢复了面无表情的样子，绕过Mark离开，“我也不想听。”

  
　　  
　　Eduardo的脚步声渐渐远去，Mark被心口复杂的情绪惹怒，没有试图追上他。  
　　  
　　休息时间结束，回到座位的Mark发现已经有人为他准备好了新饮料，就像在facebook，只要是他的要求，人们都会毫无异议地执行，不会有人再三说碳酸饮料、运动饮料不能多喝，不会有人再三质疑他的决定。  
　　  
　　这就是成功的好处，就像那位助理小姐，即使她参与了整理案件文件，知道他与Eduardo之间的一切，照样还是会因为facemash的点击量震惊，不论她是真的这么想，还是装作这么想。  
　　  
　　因为他是成功者，他是靠自己一手建立的网站成功的天才。  
　　  
　　他的成功为他带来了他所希望的自由，自由本应当让他开心。  
　　  
　　Mark看向对面，Eduardo不想与他对视，转动了椅子角度。  
　　  
　　怒火瞬间与复杂的情绪交织在一起。  
　　  
　　他打开拉环，汽水罐发出清脆的声音，冰汽水沁人心脾，却无法缓和Mark的情绪。他不再看向对面的人，却控制不住去想，如果没有冻结账户……  
　　  
　　Mark握紧了手掌。  
　　  
　　到底该死的跟Erica道歉有什么关系？！  
　　  
　　赛律师试图活跃气氛，“人都到齐了？我们重新开始~”  
　　  
　　并没有用。  
　　  
　　葛瑞琴律师：“你什么时候去找的Eduardo？”  
　　  
　　Mark：“我不明白这个问题。”

  
　　  
　 **“when his lamp shone upon my head and by his light I walked through darkness/那时他的灯照在我头上，我借他的光行过黑暗。”**  
  
 **——《Job/约伯记 29:3》**

 


	5. Chapter 5

　 **05**  
　　  
　　

     天色依旧阴沉。  
　　  
　　Mark的心情却不错。  
　　  
　　这要归功于Eduardo。  
　　  
　　尽管Eduardo仍旧尽力无视他，假装桌对面的他并不存在，但每当Eduardo侃侃而谈地说起他的想法、他的理念、他的成功，Mark发现自己无可抑制地感到愉快。  
　　  
　　而考虑到这是有关facebook的质证，Eduardo几乎逃不过要谈起facebook在各个阶段取得的成就，而facebook的成就，不就是他的成就？  
　　  
　　要让Mark自己来说，他也分不清这种愉快，是不是出于认同Eduardo对自己的了解。  
　　  
　　他只知道，Eduardo将他曾经说过的话、做过的事复述得越详细越精确，他就越发感到愉快。这种细小而持续的愉悦感就像是微弱的电流，几乎令他沉醉其中。  
　　  
　　雷声轰鸣。  
　　  
　　又下雨了，Mark的心情急转直下，Eduardo的心情也不见得有多好，葛雷琴律师提议中场休息，他们都没有反对。  
　　  
　　Mark打开了自己的笔记本，打算抽空编程。  
　　  
　　他想过再找Eduardo谈谈，但他一而再地在Eduardo那里受挫，又实在想不通他究竟为何如此不可理喻，于是干脆把这件事放一放，等自己想明白一点再去见Eduardo，也免得Eduardo再对他大发脾气。  
　　  
　　他戴上了耳机，雷声太大了，雨水也像是要冲刷墙体一般，强有力地打在玻璃墙上。音乐根本无法阻止它们钻进耳朵，明明就要进入wired in状态，思绪却不知道飘去了哪里。  
　　  
　　他想起了另一场声势浩大的雷雨。

 

　　  
　　那是大一春假后，回到学校时，Mark对终极俱乐部的迷恋攀上了新高，比上半个学期更加焦虑，除了上课就是编程，几乎全靠Eduardo保持为数不多的正常作息日。  
　　  
　　Eduardo刚走进柯克兰寝室，已经被Mark层出不穷又频繁更改的编程点子累倒在沙发上的Chris，看见他就像是看见了救世主，坚强地撑起上半身，伸出手去抓住了Eduardo的西装外套，感动地说：“你终于来了，赶紧管管你的Mark，他疯了！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo十分无奈，“他不是我的……”  
　　  
　　可Chris已经倒了回去，完美演绎了什么叫做躺尸，根本不听他的反驳。  
　　  
　　也知道他是开玩笑，Eduardo就没较真，赶紧去看Mark。  
　　  
　　还没走到Mark的书桌边，Eduardo就看到在Mark床上“睡着的”Dustin睁开了眼，十分激动地看着他，也不装睡了，跳起来就跑，经过他时，还特地拍了拍他的肩膀，搞怪地说：“Mark就交给你了，不用对他客气。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo无言以对，终于看向紧盯着屏幕发呆的Mark。  
　　  
　　这家伙到底干了多天怒人怨的事情。  
　　  
　　此刻的Mark紧皱着眉，对着屏幕苦苦思索，身体一动不动。Eduardo知道他这个状态代表他在想新点子。  
　　  
　　Eduardo一边拍他的背，试图将他从沉思中唤醒，一边分心想，如果把Mark卡通化，那么，现在这个状态的Mark，他的眼睛可以表现为两个跳动着字符的小屏幕，脚后跟有USB接口可以插着电源，或许，头顶还可以加上一对猫咪耳朵？  
　　  
　　Eduardo把自己逗乐了。  
　　  
　　被拍醒的Mark一脸不解地看着他。  
　　  
　　Eduardo笑着摇摇头，没有解释自己突然的笑声，只是提议道，“要不要出去走走？说不定会有灵感？”  
　　  
　　Mark迟疑了，但多日没有进展，任何方法都愿意尝试，于是点了头。  
　　  
　　走出柯克兰寝室楼，Eduardo发现室外正刮着微风，空气中带着浓重的湿气，显然是下雨的预兆，他想了想，反正都出来了，也就没说话。  
　　  
　　而Mark完全没怎么注意。  
　　  
　　他们肩并肩走着，脚步不快也不满，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
　　  
　　微风拂过，持续数日窝在寝室的Mark感到了舒适的凉爽，校园里的树木似乎比平时更绿一些，看过去就像是洗了眼睛，很舒服。  
　　  
　　然而这种舒适并没有延续下去。  
　　  
　　走了一段不短的距离，就在他们觉得可以返回时，雷声轰鸣，密集的雨点毫无预兆的重重砸向地面，一分钟不到就将地面湿透，开始积水。  
　　  
　　两个人身上衣物几乎在瞬间就湿透了，路上的学生们四处奔逃，夹杂着几声尖叫，这雨太大了，在雨中眼睛都睁不开。  
　　  
　　Mark被突如其来的雷声惊到，Eduardo以为他怕打雷，于是迅速揽着他跑起来，一路跑进了距离最近的楼里。  
　　  
　　进了走廊，Eduardo抹去了脸上的雨水，这是栋陌生的教学楼，至少Eduardo自己从没进来过。  
　　  
　　雷声再次炸响，Eduardo想起了Mark怕打雷，又揽上了本已经放开的Mark，找到一间开着门的小教室就冲了进去，还锁上了门。  
　　  
　　进了门，Eduardo才发现这里是一间舞蹈练习室。  
　　  
　　“这里应该蛮隔音的，听不到雷声了吧？”，Eduardo转过头问Mark，被Mark板着的脸吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　Mark对Eduardo一路上揽着自己的动作颇想抗议，但说起来是自己身高不如人，所以默默黑着脸卷起卫衣擦水，听到Eduardo的问题就缓和了表情，挑挑眉毛，明知故问：“你怕打雷？”  
　　  
　　“不”，雨水又从发间滑落到脸上，Eduardo又抹了把脸，有些反应不过来，“你不怕打雷？”  
　　  
　　Mark稍微一想，明白了误会在哪，解释说：“我只是会被突然的声响惊到，不怕打雷。我们可以出去了吗？反正已经淋湿了，不如回寝室。”  
　　  
　　原来是虚惊一场。  
　　  
　　Mark见他不反对，就越过他去拧门把手。没想到随便一拧，门把手竟然断在了手里。  
　　  
　　Mark都惊呆了。  
　　  
　　被Mark惊讶的表情逗笑，Eduardo还有心思调侃他，“Oops，还好这栋楼不是历史建筑，否则你要赔钱的。”  
　　  
　　Mark随手将门把手擦着Eduardo的长腿扔到了地上，试着去拧另一个的门把手，但门纹丝不动。  
　　  
　　“现在怎么办？”，Mark不死心地推了推门，询问Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Eduardo一摸口袋，坏了，“你带手机了吗？”  
　　  
　　意料之中，Mark摇了摇头。  
　　  
　　那就没办法了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo将一直滴答水的衬衫脱了下来，拧了拧水，挂在了镜子前的芭蕾扶杆上，“那就只等楼管下班前查看教室了。最好祈祷楼管不会偷懒。你要不要晾一晾衣服？”  
　　  
　　Mark循声转过身来，看向Eduardo。  
　　  
　　他们没有开灯，室内非常昏暗。Eduardo总是着装得体，大部分时间都是西装革履，这还是Mark第一次看见西装下的风景。  
　　  
　　是的，风景。  
　　  
　　黑白分明的风景。  
　　  
　　白皙的是Eduardo的皮肤，昏暗的光线给他恰到好处地打上了阴影，Mark可以清晰地分辨Eduardo瘦削的腰身，深陷的腰窝，因弯腰而微微弓起的脊背，上面是漂亮的蝴蝶骨，修长的双手一只搭在扶杆上，一只对着镜子整理头发。黑色的被透湿的黑色长裤包裹住的长腿，和昂贵的黑色皮鞋。  
　　  
　　Mark眯起了眼睛。  
　　  
　　不知道是想看得更清楚，还是想闭上眼。  
　　  
　　他不自觉地朝着Eduardo走去。  
　　  
　　走到近前，Eduardo转过身，靠着扶杆，对Mark含糊地抱怨了一声，“春天不应该这么冷，也不该有这么大的雷雨。”  
　　  
　　这话很有些孩子气，竟让Mark想到了“可爱”这个词。  
　　  
　　Mark脱掉自己的卫衣，费力拧了拧，也挂在横杆上。  
　　  
　　然后他愣住了。  
　　  
　　Mark将手伸进自己的裤子口袋，碰到了一个坚硬的物体。  
　　  
　　他的手机。  
　　  
　　Eduardo看着Mark表情呆滞地掏出了手机，一时有些无言，然后沉闷地笑了起来，“上帝显灵了。”  
　　  
　　Mark翻了个白眼，随意坐到地板上，拨出了给Dustin的电话。Eduardo在他身边坐下，笑着听手机传来Dustin标志性的大呼小叫。  
　　  
　　Mark挂断电话，听了听外面的声音，说：“雨好像停了。”  
　　  
　　“你声音怎么哑了？”。Eduardo吓了一跳，“不会是感冒了吧？”  
　　  
　　Mark摇摇头，“没有。”  
　　  
　　室内虽然没有风，因为春寒，温度还是不高，他们不知不觉背对背靠在了一起，分享体温。  
　　  
　　不知过了多久，Dustin打开练习室的门冲了进来。刚扫了一眼室内的状况，就红了脸，捂着眼睛又迅速冲了出去。  
　　  
　　“他怎么了？”，Eduardo拉Mark站起来，疑惑地问。  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩，“谁知道他。”  
　　  
　　两个人套上衣服走了出去，Dustin一脸八卦破灭的表情，“是你啊wardo。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo和Mark不约而同地挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　Mark没有问Dustin脑补了些什么，转而问道，“钥匙从哪来的？”  
　　  
　　“路过楼管室拿的，楼管不在”，Dustin老实回答。  
　　  
　　两个人对视一眼，Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，转身拍拍Dustin的肩膀，说：“谢谢你Dustin，那就拜托你再还回去吧。”  
　　  
　　说完，两个坏人拔腿就跑。  
　　  
　　Dustin笑容僵在了脸上，对人和人之间的信任产生了无法挽回的绝望。  
　　  
　　出了大楼，Mark和Eduardo不知怎么就开始拉着手疯跑，踏着路上的积水，裤子和鞋子都遭了殃，但两个人跑着跑着就大笑了起来，直到笑得跑不动的时候，又自然地松开了手，一点都没意识到刚才是牵着手跑的。  
　　  
　　他们回了柯克兰，Eduardo冻坏了，借浴室洗了个澡，穿走了Mark一件黑色卫衣。

 

　　  
　　当Dustin好不容易躲过楼管放好了钥匙，回到寝室的时候，Mark又在电脑前敲敲打打了。Dustin挽起袖子准备跟Mark算账。  
　　  
　　“Mark！”  
　　  
　　“回来了？我想到一个点子”，Mark赶紧拽住了他，“是这样的……”  
　　  
　　Dustin苦了脸，默默祈祷Eduardo明天也会来柯克兰。  
　　  
　　躺在自己床上的Chris想了想，把被子蒙过了脑袋，假装不在场。琢磨了一番刚才听到的日常对话，对某两个相处太过自然的迟钝星人，Chris抖了抖，决心要发挥幸灾乐祸的精神，绝不戳破，围观到底。  
　　  
　　眼尖的Dustin：“Mark！Chris也在寝室！”  
　　  
　　Chris绝望地闭上眼，完了。

 

　　  
　　回想起往事，Mark忍不住看向对面，突然发现Eduardo的头发跟以前不一样了，全都向后梳，看上去比当时成熟了很多。  
　　  
　　Mark觉得自己不怎么喜欢这个头发，它让Eduardo看上去像是什么经销商。  
　　  
　　见鬼！Mark低下头，盯住了自己面前的笔，一瞬间对自己露出难以置信的表情。  
　　  
　　我怎么会突然关注Eduardo的头发？开什么玩笑，我这是中邪了吗？

 

　　  
　　 **“Do not arouse or awaken love until it so desires./不应惊醒爱情，要等它自发。”**  
  
 **——《Song of Songs/雅歌 3:5》**

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

　　 **06**

  
　　  
　　Eduardo终于不再板着脸无视Mark，因为质证进展到了Sean出现的部分，Mark无奈的发现Eduardo又钻牛角尖了。  
　　  
　　Sean就像是某种反应试剂，只需要一滴，Eduardo的心情就会迅速沸腾，完全无法冷静。  
　　  
　　当时，Eduardo对Sean的莫名敌意让Mark觉得很棘手，他写代码写得焦头烂额，根本不想应付这样多余的麻烦，很少见Eduardo那么不理智的态度，尤其是考虑到后来发生的种种，这实在是一个危险话题。  
　　  
　　可如今看着不停跑题控诉Sean的Eduardo，Mark不怎么抱歉地发现自己有些想笑。  
　　  
　　他尽力控制住了自己。  
　　  
　　其实他还是不明白为什么Eduardo那么讨厌Sean。  
　　  
　　每次思考到这个问题，答案就像是藏在一个没有任何提示的重重迷宫里，让他下意识就想宣布放弃。  
　　  
　　Sean曾想引导他认为Eduardo其实是嫉妒他，Mark虽然没有直接反驳，内心还是觉得这个观点太搞笑。  
　　  
　　Sean毕竟不了解他们之间的事。

  
　　  
　　Mark用手背揉了揉两边眼睛，下定决心今天要找机会跟Eduardo聊一聊，因为考虑到之后质证会要提到的内容，Eduardo可能不会再有好心情了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：“No.”  
　　  
　　赛律师：“你从没有做任何令公司蒙羞或者伤害公司名誉的事情吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo：“No.”  
　　  
　　赛律师：“No？”  
　　  
　　哦fuck，Mark，想起来了，那只该死的鸡。  
　　  
　　不过。  
　　  
　　Eduardo突然激动的样子很好玩。  
　　  
　　而且“oops”之后，Eduardo的表情甚至和缓了一些。  
　　  
　　于是中场休息的时候，Mark没有呆在质证房间，而是走了出去。  
　　  
　　“你脑袋里是有什么毛病？”  
　　  
　　好好地穿过走廊，结果被冷不丁推进空会议室的Eduardo看着Mark，简直难以置信这是Mark会做出来的事。  
　　  
　　“你想干什么？”  
　　  
　　Mark堵着门，一只手还插在卫衣外套口袋里，一只手握拳垂在身侧，这种Mark大学时期的习惯姿势，可今天因为卫衣里面搭配的衬衫，整个看上去莫名的古怪，他回答说：“我们谈谈。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo想走，“我们没什么好谈的。”  
　　  
　　“看在你的上帝的份上，你为什么一定要这么固执”，Mark又想起Sean出现后发生的事情，实在是不理解Eduardo当时的行为，说着说着倒还真的生起气来，“你不听我说话，自作主张，一意孤行，除了广告看不到其他的解决方案，你根本没有给过风投任何思考，你掉队了！还冻结了账户！你要我怎么做！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo难以置信地看着他，一把把他推到门上，揪着他的衣领，质问这个从不肯坦诚面对自己错误的混蛋：“谁告诉你我没有思考过风投？！我当时尽了最大的努力保全你的利益！广告是我想到的，能够保证你仍旧拥有facebook控制权的最佳盈利方式！”  
　　  
　　“是，我的确没有做到Sean做到的，但如果没有Sean为你设计的框架，你能在得到风投的同时保全控制权？而且还有心思给我设陷阱？”  
　　  
　　“Mark·混蛋·扎克伯格先生，你问问你自己，关于你和Sean对风投的考虑、风投的进展，你有没有哪怕一次！哪怕一次明明白白的告诉过我？除了那句可笑的语焉不详‘我需要你，请不要告诉Sean我说了这话’之外？”  
　　  
　　“我掉队了？你真的有把我当做队友吗！”  
　　

  
　　Mark一怔。  
　　  
　　他从没有听Eduardo说过这些。  
　　  
　　他试着为自己解释，尽管说得有些磕磕绊绊，“我说‘我需要你’的时候，是真心这么说的。我只是不想听你念叨着广告，就不想跟你说话，我没有注意……”  
　　  
　　Mark抿了抿嘴唇，声音由轻变重，强调着说：“但是，我没有不把你当做队友，直到你冻结账户之前，我都希望你能尽快想明白、赶到加州来。我没有那么信任Sean，我很累，我真的想要你来。”  
　　  
　　他抬起头，对上Eduardo写满了悲伤的眼睛，这样的Eduardo让他捉摸不定，内心一阵惊慌，加快了语速，声音却是渐渐弱了下去，“你也没有跟我说过为什么一直念叨广告……不能算扯平了吗？”  
　　  
　　看着有些示弱，却依然逃避重点的Mark，Eduardo感觉有些恍惚，不是不知道Mark是一个逃避问题的人，他从初遇就明白这个混蛋的狡猾指出，但事到如今，他不明白Mark不肯真心反省却又三番五次找自己到底是想干什么。  
　　  
　　Eduardo甚至怀疑自己是不是早就掉进了一个陷阱，到底是他将自己放在了Mark保护人的位置，贪求Mark的注意力，甚至妄图潜移默化地改变Mark，还是其实从一开始，他就被Mark利用了热爱付出的天性。  
　　  
　　或者两者皆是。  
　　  
　　如果Mark是个纯然的混蛋，Eduardo觉得此刻自己会轻松得多。  
　　  
　　然而。  
　　  
　　陷阱是真的，欺骗是真的。  
　　  
　　可那些回忆，柯克兰共同度过的时间，Mark得意炫耀的高谈阔论，哈佛校园的阳光雨水、清晨午夜、一年四季，也都是真实的。  
　　  
　　甚至自己没能跟上facebook的脚步，其实也是真的。

  
　　  
　　他们怎么就走到现在这一步了呢？

  
　　  
　　Eduardo轻轻摇了一下脑袋，打住思绪。  
　　  
　　Mark越来越觉得心慌，好像什么东西要溜走了，自己却抓不住。  
　　  
　　“你总是能说服我，Mark”，Eduardo终于开口，他的声音有些沙哑，“你总是能说服我。你甚至不必多费口舌就能得到我的顺从。但这一次，事情不会那么发展。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo对上Mark惊疑不定的眼神，勾起了嘴角，“我清楚地明白你在狡辩。你知道为什么吗？因为有些痛苦，你尝过一次，就再也不会被利刃上的糖霜骗了。”  
　　  
　　说完，他几乎有些粗暴地推开Mark，打开门，扬长而去。

 

  
　　  
　　质证继续。  
　　  
　　Mark坐在椅子上，心乱如麻。  
　　  
　　他们说到了实验室那场为加州之行招揽实习生的测试。  
　　  
　　Mark记得很清楚，那是场很酷的测试，Eduardo来了，他知道Eduardo一定会来。  
　　  
　　那天Eduardo穿的黑卫衣还是那个雷雨天穿走的那件，后来Eduardo把自己的那件还给了Mark，他们一直没有换回来。后来，他还穿着它去见了Peter Thile。  
　　  
　　当时他得意地将测试规则讲给Eduardo听，他不在意Eduardo听不听得懂，他只是想告诉他。测试结束，实习生为能加入facebook激动不已，人群欢呼，Eduardo站在场边，笑着，温柔注视着场中的他。他喜欢这样，他想要这样的场景继续下去，这样的场景，本该也出现在他设想中的百万会员之夜。  
　　  
　　但Eduardo冻结了账户，差点毁了一切。  
　　  
　　可难道自己也早就做错了吗？  
　　  
　　他看上去那么伤心。

  
　　  
　　他看上去那么伤心。

  
　　  
　　他伤心得令Mark心烦意乱，几乎恼羞成怒地故意与他作对，“等等”，Mark在纸上乱画了几笔，“只是检查下你的数学。是，我算出了同样的答案。”  
　　  
　　Mark用冷漠的眼神地看向Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Eduardo想起了那个雨天，自己被激怒得说起在纽约寻找广告商的辛苦时，Mark几乎有些不屑地问他，“那到目前为止是有什么成果了吗？”  
　　  
　　有什么成果。  
　　  
　　Eduardo想起自己列下寻找广告的标准，不能是汽水零食那么不酷的广告，最好对哈佛学生有实用价值，然后，如果有Mark感兴趣的东西就更好了。  
　　  
　　“学生燕尾服、哈佛鸡尾酒课程”，Eduardo清楚记得Sean说出这些广告商时蔑视的语气与神情，尽管他不知道Sean是从何得知自己的进展。  
　　  
　　Eduardo对上Mark几乎有些挑衅的眼神，回答了葛雷琴律师的提问。  
　　  
　　他深深地看了一眼Mark。  
　　  
　　然后转动椅子，背对Mark的视线。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不在乎这个动作会不会被在场的人认为是懦弱的表现。

  
　　  
　　令人难以面对的，并不是Mark。

  
　　  
　　而是那个不够成熟，不够老练，却放了真心的自己。  
　　  
　　他几乎要羞耻难当。

 

  
　　  
　 **“Love must be sincere./爱不容虚假。”**  
  
 **——《Romans/罗马书 12:9》**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

　　 **07**

  
　　  
　　质证继续。  
　　  
　　“你指望我会相信，facebook的CFO，不知道怎么更改他facebook主页上的情感状态？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo回想起前女友Christy的问话，以及随后那通与Mark立场颠倒的电话。  
　　  
　　他想，也许Mark到现在都不明白，他不是认为自己没错，Christy提出的问题已经让他反思了自己，只是当时一切发生的太快，由不得他好好整理头绪，更何况，他没想到Mark会这样对待他。

  
　　  
　　那样恶意的欺骗，以及随之而来的羞辱，他无法释然也不会原谅。

  
　　  
　　Mark总能迅速为自己找到理由。  
　　  
　　“我当时很生气，还喝醉了”“真相就是facebook又酷又火，而他们的网站烂透了，听着，我没有用他们任何代码，一个人造出好椅子，并不欠以前造出过椅子的人钱”“你冻结了账户”  
　　  
　　Mark也很擅长找出一些无足轻重的话来逃避根本问题。  
　　  
　　“也许我是不该写上农场动物那些话”“难道人们一点幽默感都没有吗”“难道你要因为你身为一个公司的财务总监结果跟自己公司做了笔坏生意来埋怨我？”  
　　  
　　Mark更擅长将别人推到极限，然后顺理成章地指责受到伤害的对方不理智。  
　　  
　　“你是不是有妄想症？”“我没有用鸡来陷害你。”

  
　　  
　　他对那位Erica女士是如此，对自己也是如此。  
　　  
　　甚至，这个自我中心到极点的人，还以为自己能顺利脱身，而不用负任何代价。  
　　  
　　但这次不同。  
　　  
　　Winklevoss兄弟会让Mark付出代价。  
　　  
　　自己，也会让Mark付出代价。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo打住思绪，转回椅子，直视Mark的眼睛，给了那场羞辱一个合适的称呼：“An Ambush.”

  
　　  
　　Mark怒火中烧。  
　　  
　　也许他不该设计Eduardo，但Eduardo几乎毁掉了一切，是他先放了火。  
　　  
　　他倒是想问问Eduardo到底想要什么样的注意力，Eduardo对facebook从来没有他本该有的狂热，Eduardo连情感状态都不会改，光靠拿着那些数据去招揽广告商是不够的，甚至，Eduardo登录facebook主页的次数都屈指可数！  
　　  
　　难道Eduardo不该为此受到惩罚？！  
　　  
　　而且，听听Eduardo当时说的那些话吧，“是因为我加入了凤凰俱乐部？”“我就知道是你，你栽赃了那只鸡的事给我”，听听！何止是不理智，简直是疯了！  
　　  
　　Eduardo根本不听他的，从广告开始就失去了控制。

  
　　  
　　可Eduardo必须听他的，否则，他要怎么将他留在facebook？他只能想办法踢他出去。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo甚至到现在都学不会听他的。  
　　  
　　Eduardo伤心的话语令他的烦躁攀上了前所未有的顶峰，Mark不想面对，将这些烦躁通通转化为了愤怒。  
　　  
　　更何况，Mark想起自己这三次主动前去对话都遭到Eduardo的奚落与拒绝，更是燃起了熊熊怒火。

  
　　  
　　百万会员之夜的对质后，他们就没了正面接触，质证至此结束。剩下的部分不需要质证，由律师与他们个人沟通。  
　　  
　　记录员收起了打印机离开，律师们到另一个房间去交谈。  
　　  
　　空荡荡的房间。  
　　  
　　他们隔桌相对。  
　　  
　　“我不会和解的”，Mark盯着对面的Eduardo，咬着牙说，“你根本不听我的，为什么还要回来？”  
　　  
　　“所以”，Eduardo觉得自己理智得连自己都惊讶，“你三番两次地找我，是想让我，‘听你的’？”，Eduardo想了想，分析道，“难道你那次去找Erica，是想用facebook的成功证明你是对的，让她‘听你的’？”  
　　  
　　Mark紧紧皱着眉，怒道：“这到底该死的跟她有什么关系？！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo近乎怜悯地看了他一眼。  
　　  
　　“我思考过一个问题”，Eduardo站了起来，“关于你‘是天才的同时恰好是个混蛋，还是你在混蛋这方面也很天才’，现在，我想我找到了答案，扎克伯格先生，你天性如此。”  
　　  
　　“我曾经对你很好，别再因此折磨我了。”  
　　  
　　说完，Eduardo离开了房间。

  
　　  
　　他与Erica一模一样的话语令Mark烦躁不已。  
　　  
　　赛律师的助理来了，又走了。  
　　  
　　临走前，她说他不是混蛋，但努力成为一个混蛋。  
　　  
　　Mark对着电脑，打开facebook，搜索Erica的名字，发出了好友邀请。  
　　  
　　她在用facebook。  
　　  
　　但Eduardo很久没登录过了。  
　　  
　　他们说，是他在折磨他们。  
　　  
　　为什么自己要加她好友？  
　　  
　　“到现在为止，你有哪怕一次，跟那个女孩说过‘对不起’吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo。  
　　  
　　柯克兰阳光正好，Eduardo靠着床脚，用笔记本看电影，暖黄的阳光打在他的侧脸，Mark不懂为何自己回忆中的Eduardo如此清晰。  
　　  
　　——“她为什么离开他？”  
　　  
　　他明明半梦半醒，只给了部分注意力，遗失了许多电影情节，不知道那个女人离开爱人的原因。  
　　  
　　而Eduardo的回答并没有很好地解释他的问题。  
　　  
　　——“答案呢？”  
　　  
　　又一个问题，可Eduardo没有回答。  
　　  
　　他头也不回地离开了。  
　　  
　　——“你可以自己再看一遍。”  
　　  
　　再看一遍。  
　　  
　　那是什么电影？  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　公民凯恩。  
　　  
　　Mark收起笔记本，终于走出了质证房间。  
　　  
　　-

  
　　  
　　 **“There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven:a time to love and a time to hate, a time for war and a time for peace./凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时。喜爱有时，恨恶有时；争战有时，和好有时。”**  
  
 **——《Ecclesiastes/传道书 3:1 3:8》**

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

　　 **08**

  
　　  
　　在律师的劝说下，Mark同意了和解。  
　　  
　　律师们开始着手拟定和解协议的条款，这会是一个比较漫长的讨价还价过程，Mark不可能一直等在这里。  
　　  
　　他回了facebook。

  
　　  
　　“Mark！”“Mark回来了！”  
　　  
　　他走进公司，受到了员工们的热情欢迎，在他们眼中，他是一个与那些邪恶资本家作对的英雄，他跟他们一样是程序员，同时又是这家每天都在壮大的公司的绝对领导人。  
　　  
　　这里，是专属于他的排外的地盘。  
　　  
　　在这里，Mark终于感受到了成功本应带给他的开心，没人敢在他身上施加条条框框，他绝对控制着facebook，没有人不按照他的意愿行事。  
　　  
　　他戴上耳机，电脑弹出窗口，是手下来请求工作指示。  
　　  
　　“Mark，我们需要加快这一块的编程速度，我们需要组一个专门团队，下面是合适带队的程序员，尽快告诉我你想要谁管这事。”  
　　  
　　Mark查看了他列出的名单。  
　　  
　　Andrew Abel Bernard Jesse Dustin  
　　  
　　他在第一个和第四个名字打了圈。  
　　  
　　“明白了。”  
　　  
　　事情迅速被安排下去，按照他的意志执行。  
　　  
　　你看，Mark想，他们懂得听话的道理。

  
　　  
　　他马不停蹄的编程了三天，然后被助理小心翼翼的提醒，“是不是应该休息一下”。  
　　  
　　想到律师发来的和解协议初稿，Mark心情糟糕，同意了这个建言。  
　　  
　　“嗨Mark”  
　　  
　　出公司前，Mark被叫住了，是Dustin。  
　　  
　　Mark露出一个笑容，“嗨，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　Dustin有些不好意思地问，“Mark，如果我说，我想到了一个点子，想要完成它，但是我不能兼顾它跟facebook……当然我会完成手上的工作，我是想说，如果我可能需要离开，你会介意吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然不”，Mark脸上是高兴的神情，“你在想什么，我当然会为你感到高兴！”  
　　  
　　Dustin连声道谢，然后兴奋地走了。  
　　  
　　Mark没有停留，直接出了公司。

  
　　  
　　他当然不会介意。

  
　　  
　　Exclusive。  
　　  
　　Facebook，是专属于他的，不，不是终极俱乐部那种不酷的玩意儿，而是一个社交王国，总有一天，整个国家，甚至整个世界的人际关系都将上线，在facebook上。  
　　  
　　Facebook独一无二。  
　　  
　　他独一无二。

 

  
　　  
　　回到家，他本想继续编程。  
　　  
　　却打开了那部电影。  
　　  
　　这确实是一部好电影，Mark不得不承认，自己没有走神就看完了它，但却依旧不明白“她为什么离开他”这个问题的确切答案。  
　　  
　　究其原因，大概是爱情太过复杂，男主角与两任妻子的戏份都没能吸引住他的注意力。  
　　  
　　Mark的注意力，被男主角和他的朋友吸引了。  
　　  
　　他不得不被他们吸引。

  
　　  
　　野心勃勃的男主凯恩，与同窗好友李兰德有共同的理想和追求，一个办报纸一个写评论，造就了一份声称绝对提供真实新闻的报纸。  
　　  
　　凯恩写下《原则宣言》，“我承诺向本市居民提供一份诚实报道所有新闻的报；我承诺《询问报》登出的所有新闻简介、迅速、具有娱乐性，而且不允许任何特殊利益干预其真实性；我也承诺，《询问报》提供的新闻，读者们将能够用来维护他们身为公民以及身为人类的权利。”  
　　  
　　凯恩签下大名，要印刷工人将宣言刊载在报纸的头条。  
　　  
　　李兰德叫住印刷工人，要他印刷完毕之后，将这张宣言交给他，他想要收藏起来，因为他预感这是改变的开始。  
　　  
　　《询问报》大获成功。  
　　  
　　成功令凯恩膨胀，报社工作人员迎合他，对他个人崇拜，他迎娶总统的侄女，只是为了竞选总统铺路。  
　　  
　　只有李兰德怀疑他的作为，斥责他的做法。  
　　  
　　喝醉的李兰德对凯恩说出了没有人说的实话。  
　　  
　　“你提起人民群众，仿佛他们是你所拥有的，仿佛他们就属于你。”  
　　  
　　“你一直在谈要给人民权力，好像给他们一件代表自由的礼物，作为提供服务的回报。”  
　　  
　　凯恩维持住风度，说着“如果我错了，请你告诉我”，但当他听到不想听的，又说李兰德是真的醉了。  
　　  
　　“醉了？你关心吗？你除了自己，其他什么都不关心。”  
　　  
　　“你只想说服人们，让他们相信你十分爱他们，因此他们该用爱来回报你。但你只用自己的方式去爱，你来定条件，你来制定规则。”  
　　  
　　当凯恩发现李兰德真的想要离开这里，去芝加哥工作，他的话术再也无法左右李兰德的意思，于是他无可奈何地举起了酒杯。  
　　  
　　“那就敬我爱的条件一杯吧，尽管也许只有上帝才知道那是什么。”  
　　  
　　Mark无师自通地明白了这个问题的答案。  
　　  
　　顺从。

  
　　  
　　“Eduardo必须听我的。”

  
　　  
　　Mark第一次在看电影时感到了无可抑制的惶恐。  
　　  
　　不，不只是看电影，他这辈子还从未经历这样自我怀疑的时刻。  
　　  
　　李兰德去了芝加哥。  
　　  
　　李兰德对凯恩的所作所为越发失望。  
　　  
　　凯恩要求李兰德写下吹捧他第二期妻子的戏剧评论，李兰德没有照做，但他没有写完那篇辛辣嘲讽的戏评就睡着了，凯恩用李兰德的语气完成了那篇戏评，但同时，凯恩也开除了他，寄给他的信中放了一张两万五千美金支票。  
　　  
　　作为“回报”，李兰德寄回了那张他一直收藏着的《原则宣言》。

  
　　  
　　Mark浑身难受，他不明白Eduardo为什么要看这部电影。  
　　  
　　他感到胸闷，透不过气。  
　　  
　　该死的。  
　　  
　　他不是凯恩先生，至少，至少他没有在Eduardo生病的时候要求他表演歌剧！也没有非要Eduardo留在那个见了鬼的庞大庄园里！*  
　　  
　　他不是。

  
　　  
　　在和解协议最终版出来前，Dustin离开了。  
　　  
　　大家为他举办了送别派对，公关部的员工拍摄了不少照片发布在官方主页上。  
　　  
　　派对接近尾声，喝得醉醺醺的Dustin找到了Mark，紧挨着他坐了下来。  
　　  
　　“Mark！”，Dustin满嘴酒气，“你想过facebook会有今天吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有”，Mark皱了下眉头，然后语气颇为轻松地回答。  
　　  
　　Dustin大力拍着他的肩膀，“我知道，我知道。”  
　　  
　　也不知道他知道了什么。  
　　  
　　没一会儿，大概是酒力上头，Dustin靠着沙发一脚，嘟囔着说，“我希望Chris和Eduardo在这。”  
　　  
　　Mark想到Eduardo，一声轻轻的“嗯”刚出嗓子，想到那部电影，他立刻闭紧了嘴巴。  
　　  
　　“我知道你不是坏人，Mark”，Dustin的眼皮沉重起来，声音渐渐低下去。  
　　  
　　很久没听到下一句，Mark转头看他，发现他好像快睡着了。  
　　  
　　想起Eduardo曾经的做法，Mark难得发了善心，脱下唯一外套，将它盖在了Dustin身上。  
　　  
　　然后被Dustin呢喃出的一句话震在当场。  
　　  
　　他说，“但是，你也没有你想的那么无辜。”

  
　　  
　　Mark感觉自己的手脚像是忽然被灌入了水泥，动弹不得。

  
　　  
　　他想起了Ashley，那个实习生。  
　　  
　　她曾经暗示可以为他放松一下疲劳。Mark见多了这种邀请，并没有受宠若惊，也没过度兴奋，事实上，他在酒吧卫生间尝试过一次之后，对这种类型的邀请没了多大兴趣。  
　　  
　　他记起来，也不是因为Ashley有多好看，又或是想起了Sean。  
　　  
　　都不是。  
　　  
　　他突然记清了自己当时说的话。  
　　  
　　“我对会被查身份ID的类型没有兴趣，不过，你可以试试找Sean，他喜欢。”  
　　

  
　　有个曾经温柔的声音，像是诅咒一般对他说。  
　　  
　　扎克伯格先生，你天性如此。

  
　　  
　　 **“You are my friends if you do what I command./你们若遵行我所吩咐的，就是我的朋友了。”**  
  
 **——《John/约翰福音 15:14》**

 

　　  
　　*文中打*星号处，其实是凯恩先生对第二任妻子做的事，而不是对朋友李兰德，Mark下意识里将Susan和李兰德混淆了。　  
　　*时间线并没有严格按照现实来　　  
　　*既然说到了，提前提醒一下，后文中出现的《社交网络》电影，是电影平行空间的产物，与现实中的《社交网络》电影无关，更与真人无关。


	9. Chapter 9

　　 **09**

  
　　  
　　雨水打在庭院内的不知名矮树林上，Mark和咨询师坐在庭院正中的小亭子里，用这位咨询师的话来说，“绿色植物有助于帮助我们放松心情”。  
　　  
　　不知道Eduardo家的后院是不是出于这个原因保留了那片树林。  
　　  
　　Mark惊讶于自己还记得清那张照片。  
　　  
　　不，Eduardo好像提起过，  
　　  
　　是因为他母亲喜爱大自然。  
　　  
　　想到Eduardo的父亲，Mark就不由得想起Eduardo在质证会上说的，他父亲连见都不愿意见他，由此再想到自己三次去找Eduardo，他似乎都在打一个不接通的电话。  
　　  
　　Mark的嘴巴抿得更紧了，像是要防止自己开口说话。

  
　　  
　　被迫签了一系列保密条款的咨询师也很无奈，天知道这个年轻的大公司创始人跑来做什么，这种类型的人一般都特别自恋，而且不相信他人，属于咨询师不愿意接待的访客。  
　　  
　　更何况，她可是专攻夫妻关系的，这个单身程序员跑来添什么乱。  
　　  
　　“你为什么来这里，Mark”，咨询师见Mark望着雨幕，表情有所松动，立刻趁此机会引导Mark说话。  
　　  
　　与一般人想象得不同，咨询师是引导访客说话的那一方，而不是自己夸夸其谈，自己说得越少，引导访客说得越多，这场咨询就越有价值。  
　　  
　　“我感觉很烦躁”，Mark终于开了口，顿了顿，补充道，“还有，自我怀疑。”  
　　  
　　咨询师立刻积极地把生意往外推，“那我恐怕并不是最适合的咨询师，你看，我主攻的是亲密关系。”  
　　  
　　Mark冷淡地看了她一眼，语气充满了上位者的居高临下。  
　　  
　　“我并不愚蠢，医生。我选择这里，是因为，困住我的这些令我异常不舒服的情绪，都来源于一个人，我想，朋友是亲密关系之一，属于你的营业范围。”

  
　　  
　　咨询师立刻想到了最近轰轰烈烈的离婚，哦不，创始人案。  
　　  
　　她看向Mark，以Mark会喜欢的恭顺语气回应道：“我明白了。那么，你与萨瓦林先生之间，还有什么不能释怀的吗？”  
　　  
　　“我不习惯听那个称呼，你可以喊他Eduardo。你看过报道？那么我不必再为你详述过程了”，Mark的语速很快，声音也不高，咨询师必须聚精会神才能听清他说的话。  
　　  
　　咨询师摇了摇头，“我想，我还是需要具体描述，否则，我不知道怎样为您诊断。”

  
　　  
　　Mark又沉默起来。  
　　  
　　咨询师耐心等待。  
　　  
　　“你看过《公民凯恩》这部电影吗，医生？”  
　　  
　　咨询师给出了肯定答复。  
　　  
　　“你对凯恩先生有什么看法？”  
　　  
　　咨询师回想这部多年前看过的电影，不太确定地说：“他是一个可怜的妄人。”  
　　  
　　“妄人”，Mark重复了她的说辞，然后又问，“如果他看清了自己的不足之处，那么，他是否有可能改变他的行为？”  
　　  
　　咨询师开始怀疑这个形象的关联性，犹豫再三，却只得给出了否定答案，“不太可能。我们的性格影响了我们看待事物的方式，也影响我们对他人他事的价值衡量，像凯恩先生那样的人，他的成长经历注定了他无法将他人置于自己的利益之上，因为，从没有人这么对待过他。”

  
　　  
　　又是一阵沉默。  
　　  
　　雨声渐弱。  
　　  
　　Mark突然开口，问：“如果有呢？”  
　　  
　　“那么，可能会是不一样的故事吧”，咨询师给出这样的回复。

  
　　  
　　庭院刮过一阵风，雨点又密集起来。  
　　  
　　他们没有再说起电影，Mark似乎终于愿意谈谈自身，“我也许一直在做我不应该做的事，但我必须这么做。”  
　　  
　　“我内心清楚，我不想面对横生的枝节，我必须全神贯注地推向下一步，任何柔软和犹疑的情绪、和人，都是阻碍。”  
　　  
　　“在这种潜意识下，我的行事伤害了一个人。但是当我听他述说他受到的伤害时，除了烦躁，还有，某种报复成功的快感，但不是因为他的所作所为阻碍了我的事业。”  
　　  
　　“他曾经想要用他的柔和，潜移默化的改变我，但他输了。我只是想要他的顺从，但最终我也失败了。”  
　　  
　　“医生”，Mark面无表情地看向咨询师，“你认为，她应该离开他的决定，正确吗？”  
　　  
　　咨询师没能跟上突然跳转的话题，“谁？”  
　　  
　　“凯恩。”  
　　  
　　“我认为是正确的”，咨询师心累地回答，“凯恩先生有情感操纵倾向，他不会其他爱人的方式，留下也只是被他控制，离开才能有自己的人生。”  
　　  
　　她刚说完，Mark就站了起来。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，医生，我感谢你的帮助。”  
　　  
　　咨询师目瞪口呆地看着Mark走进连天雨幕，头也不回。

  
　　  
　　淋湿的Mark上了车，不理助理兼司机惊疑的眼神，吩咐道：“开车。”  
　　  
　　车子飞速地向和解协议的签约地点驶去。

  
　　  
　 **“The watchman replies, ‘Morning is coming, but also the night.’/守望者说：‘早晨会来的，但黑夜先至。’**  
  
 **——《Isaiah/以赛亚书 21:12》"**

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

　　 **10**

  
　　  
　　两份和解协议，签署时间间隔两小时，方便处理签约任何一方提出异议的突发情况。  
　　  
　　排在前一场的是Eduardo。  
　　  
　　在公证人的见证下，签约双方开始阅读和解协议。  
　　  
　　这是一个过场，在座的没人没看过定稿，但他们都看得很认真，还交给了各自的律师再次确认。  
　　  
　　签下名字之前，Eduardo忍不住朝Mark的方向看了一眼。  
　　  
　　他曾经对Mark无限妥协，纵容Mark的随心所欲，小心照顾他的自尊心，几乎像母亲包容父亲一样，包容Mark的所有缺点。只是那时的他忘了，母亲与父亲之间有深厚的爱情，而他与Mark并没有这种维系的纽带。  
　　  
　　签完字，他们之间，就什么都没了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo用力签下自己的名字，感觉像是压在胸口很久的石头终于被移开。  
　　  
　　他即将迎来解脱。

  
　　  
　　赛律师和葛雷琴律师都集中精神关注迟迟没签名的Mark，生怕他闹妖。  
　　  
　　Mark把钢笔的笔帽盖回去，往桌子上一放。  
　　  
　　来了，赛律师和葛雷琴律师在内心同步翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“我想和萨瓦林先生单独谈谈”，Mark对房间内的所有人说。  
　　  
　　Eduardo冷声反驳，“我不认为有这个必要。”  
　　  
　　Mark索性向后靠在椅子上，手肘搭着扶手，双手交握，一副非暴力不合作的样子，“你下午三点的飞机。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　Mark补充道：“聊完，我就签字。”  
　　  
　　一阵僵持后，Mark得到了他想要的。  
　　  
　　葛雷琴律师出门前，还暗含警告地看了Mark一眼。  
　　  
　　低头笑笑，Mark觉得自己在likeable上，真是输得一塌糊涂。

  
　　  
　　闲杂人等都已经离开。  
　　  
　　Eduardo坐在那里，不耐烦地等待Mark开口。  
　　  
　　Mark却站起身，朝他走来。  
　　  
　　等Mark在自己的椅边站定，Eduardo才发现他衣服湿透了，脸色也白得像鬼，昨晚肯定在通宵编程。  
　　  
　　“上帝啊，你看上去糟透了”，Eduardo下意识用熟悉的语气例行吐槽他，中途反应过来他们已经不再是朋友，低下头看着桌面，硬是扭转了语气，冷淡地接了句，“你该去看医生，而不是在这浪费时间。”  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩。  
　　  
　　“实际上，我刚去看了医生，确切地说，一位咨询师。”  
　　  
　　他在说什么？  
　　  
　　不论是Mark说这话时熟稔而轻松的语气，还是这句话本身，都令Eduardo无法理解。  
　　  
　　Eduardo抬头看去，Mark不复前几次来找他时的困兽模样，看上去竟然比自己还多一分释然，这令Eduardo隐约有些生气，却又不明白自己在气什么。  
　　

  
　　他皱着眉，问：“你什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“字面意思”，Mark拉开他身边的椅子坐下，捋了把自己湿漉漉的头发，后知后觉自己真的浑身都湿透了。  
　　  
　　他没有详细解释，转而问起，“wardo，离开我会让你开心吗？”  
　　  
　　这是一个简单的问题，答案似乎也显而易见，Eduardo却露出了防卫性的表情，指出他俩都清楚的事实，“是你给我设陷阱的。”  
　　  
　　Mark似是不太理解Eduardo的反应，看了他一眼，才说：“是的，所以你选择了离开不是吗？我想问的是，离开我，会让你开心吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo试着思考这个问题，却发现自己的脑海中是一片茫然。  
　　  
　　他就要解脱了。  
　　  
　　只要Mark签上他的名字，他们之间就再没有什么关系了。  
　　  
　　“当然”，Eduardo选择了肯定回答。  
　　

  
　　Mark的脸色似乎更苍白了一些，但心烦意乱的Eduardo没有注意，只听Mark说，“咨询师也是这样告诉我的，既然你会开心，那么，我会签字。你下个月要去新加坡？”  
　　  
　　Mark尽力保持轻松的语气，可惜Mark的声音越是平和，Eduardo就越生气，他想到Mark查过自己的航班，未免出现预料之外的状况，选择了说谎，“是的，长期旅行，顺便谈生意。”  
　　  
　　Mark觉得新加坡太远了，可他有什么资格再管Eduardo的事？便回应了一句，“那好。”  
　　  
　　Mark递给Eduardo一张名片，Eduardo不明所以，没有接。  
　　  
　　“我写了一国际象棋的对战软件，很简单，可能还需要后续完善，但是你曾经说过你以前上过的几家国际象棋网站都因为经营不善倒闭了，所以，这个给你。你可以将软件发给朋友，他安装好之后，你们就可以用电脑下棋了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo一愣，接过那张边角有些翘起的名片，发现背面写着一个下载网址。  
　　  
　　Mark解释说：“我发你邮箱了，但我不知道你有没有改变邮箱网址。”  
　　

  
　　这样的Mark令Eduardo困惑。

  
　　  
　　他将名片收进手里，说了声“谢谢”。  
　　  
　　然后，沉默降临。  
　　  
　　不是不想说话，只是Mark已经不知道还能说什么了。  
　　  
　　从胸膛传来无法言说的痛苦，Mark不明白这痛苦因何而起，他明明已经下定决心与这个朋友告别，可这从未经历过的痛苦，似乎在提醒他漏掉了什么至关重要的问题。  
　　  
　　见Mark不在说话，Eduardo对上他的视线，问：“你为什么去看咨询师？”  
　　  
　　刚问出口，Eduardo就料想测Mark不会回答这个问题。  
　　  
　　只要能拖延时间，Mark都愿意去做，哪怕是回答一个不太想回答的问题，他甚至尽量说得详细。

  
　　  
　　“因为‘她为什么离开他’，《公民凯恩》，我突然想知道这个问题的答案，我当时问过你，你不肯回答，要我自己再看一遍。”  
　　  
　　“然后我去见了咨询师，那位专攻亲密关系的女士告诉我，她离开他是正确的，因为凯恩先生无法改变自己的行为。”  
　　  
　　“我想，我也改变不了自己，甚至，我现在并不想改变自己。但是，我怕又让你那么伤心。”  
　　  
　　“所以，如果离开我会让你开心，那么，我愿意接受这个结果。”  
　　

  
　　一开始，Eduardo还有些不以为然，但听到后来，他如遭雷击。  
　　  
　　不可能。  
　　  
　　不应该。  
　　  
　　多么愚蠢。  
　　  
　　多么驽钝。

  
　　  
　　“Eduardo，你怎么了？”，Mark疑惑地看向面对自己的Eduardo，他的表情好像在大白天看见了鬼。  
　　  
　　Eduardo沉下了表情，声音冷得像冰，“你说完了？那么，签字吧。”  
　　  
　　Mark眯起眼睛，直觉告诉他有什么地方不太对劲，但Eduardo的表情催促他动作，于是他走回长桌遥远的另一侧，签下了自己的名字。  
　　  
　　他不知道，长桌的另一头，Eduardo必须紧紧抓住椅子的扶手，才能阻止身体下意识地战栗。  
　　  
　　律师与公证人员们回到了房间，迅速完成了整个仪式。

  
　　  
　　在宣布生效的那一刻，Mark皱着眉，攒紧了他手中的笔。  
　　  
　　他因为胸腔中愈演愈烈的疼痛咬住牙齿，看向对面的Eduardo，认输道：“你赢了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo却露出了一个惨笑。  
　　  
　　“Am I?”  
　　  
　　Mark坐在椅子上，看Eduardo与葛雷琴律师交谈后匆匆离去，他以为他会开心，可他的背影看上去像是在逃离险境。

  
　　  
　　Winklevoss兄弟与他们的律师走进了房间。  
　　  
　　Mark还在思索Eduardo最后的表情，毫不掩饰自己的心不在焉，惹得Winklevoss兄弟抓起笔，还特意在签字前诅咒他。  
　　  
　　也许是记恨Eduardo在质证时的证词，他们还扯上了Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Cameron：“Fuck you and your foxy boyfriend.Oh wait,what a shame,he officially broke up with you just half an hour ago.”  
　　  
　　Tyler：“Good job for him.”  
　　  
　　Mark轻蔑地看了他们一眼，他和Eduardo的友情，就算Eduardo选择离开，也绝不是像他们诋毁得那样。  
　　  
　　但随着公证人员念出的公证词，沉浸在思索中的Mark渐渐变了脸色。  
　　  
　　她为什么离开他？  
　　  
　　我和Eduardo不是……不是吗？

  
　　  
　　什么？  
　　  
　　可怎么会？

  
　　  
　　赛律师听公证人员说着千篇一律的话，走神时发现Mark额头全是汗水，表情好像在大白天见了鬼。  
　　  
　　“Mark”，赛律师搭上他的肩膀，“你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　Mark闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。

  
　　  
　　这不公平，Mark想起Eduardo刚才的表现，他提前想明白了，却一个字也没告诉他，这是他们的事，这不公平。

  
　　  
　　他睁开眼，恰好听到公证人员报出的实时时间。  
　　  
　　15:07。  
　　  
　　飞机起飞了。

  
　　  
　　 **“I was blind,but now I see/我曾是个瞎的，现在我能看见了。”**  
  
 **——《John/约翰福音 9:25》**

 


	11. Chapter 11

　  **11**

  
　　  
　　“也许我不该提，但他从签了和解协议后，就一直在找你”，Chris打了电话来，“你真的确定要离开吗？假如真的加入别国国籍，就很难回头了，Eduardo，最新最快的事必定发生在这里，而不是别的任何地方。”  
　　  
　　选择性忽视了Chris的前半句话，Eduardo语气轻松地回答：“你听上去可真官方，公关先生。我们有互联网，地点不是问题。”  
　　  
　　Chris突然笑出了声，“我很期待Mark发现你是要去新加坡定居的时候，他脸上会是什么表情。我简直想为此专程回facebook一趟，或许还能拍张照给你看。”  
　　

  
　　Eduardo是Chris主动打电话找来，才又与Chris恢复了联系。  
　　  
　　Chris毕竟与Dustin不同，他是最早离开facebook的创始人，说不定他比自己更早看清了Mark，更关键的事，Eduardo不认为将自己的行踪透露给Mark能为Chris换来什么利益，所以Eduardo并不担心。  
　　  
　　但Eduardo也没有将自己到底身在何方透露给Chris，到了临别的今日，Eduardo才模糊地告诉Chris明天就要离开。  
　　  
　　“那么，祝你找到你想要的，Eduardo，我希望新加坡能让你开心”，说到这里，Chris的声音柔和下来，祝福这位老朋友。  
　　  
　　Eduardo道了谢，感谢他还惦念着自己，也感谢他的祝福。

  
　　  
　　按断电话，Eduardo面对几只大箱子，头痛起打包事宜来。  
　　  
　　签署和解协议后，Eduardo乘飞机跑到了迈阿密隔壁州的度假中心，平静心情后，他乘车回了迈阿密，对父亲详述了自己的补救计划，老萨瓦林虽然对他这样剑走偏锋的行为并不十分满意，但也不得不同意这计划有其可取之处。  
　　  
　　所以Mark四处寻找，却万万想不到，Eduardo此刻其实身在迈阿密老家自己的房间。  
　　  
　　“需要帮忙吗？”，母亲温柔的声音从门口传来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo回过身，看向永远可爱的母亲，露出了一个微笑，“不用，我自己能行”，然后他告起状来，“但是，父亲还是不怎么理我。”  
　　  
　　母亲绕过几个大箱子走到他面前，故意捏了捏他的脸颊，“你要一个人跑到亚洲去，我也不想理你”，她拉着Eduardo在他房间内的小沙发上坐下，慈爱地打量着自己即将远行的孩子，问他，“Eduardo，你在为什么而难过？”  
　　  
　　没有人能比一个母亲了解她的孩子。  
　　  
　　Eduardo艰难地提了提嘴角，再三张口，却说不出一句话。  
　　  
　　他想安慰母亲说他没有难过，他想充满信心地告诉母亲他很快就会开心起来的……但这些话，他终究都没说出口。  
　　  
　　“母亲，如果，我爱上了一个不应该喜欢的人，那个人……”，Eduardo无意识地盯着沙发上的纹路，他的语气如此茫然而惶惑，令萨瓦林夫人心痛不已。  
　　  
　　她搂住了Eduardo，“我可怜的孩子”，她的声音在颤抖，这是当然的，没有母亲在见到孩子的痛苦的时候不感到悲伤，“如果离开能让你开心起来，那就离开吧，不用担心我们”，她如此安慰道。  
　　  
　　Eduardo镇定下来，亲吻她的手，“谢谢你，母亲。”  
　　  
　　“但是Wardo”，萨瓦林夫人握住儿子的手，给他最坚定的支持，“如果你放不下那个人，不论那个人是什么样的‘不应该’，就算她是有夫之妇，就算她是他，我都支持你回来，把她抢到手。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo开始哭笑不得，听到最后又有些沉默。  
　　  
　　“我知道了”，Eduardo抱住她，“谢谢妈妈。”

  
　　  
　　走出Eduardo的房间，萨瓦林夫人回到主卧，盯着坐在单人沙发上看书的萨瓦林先生皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　“看我干什么？他行李收拾好了吗？早不收拾，非要拖到现在，做事一点计划都没有”，萨瓦林先生又数落儿子。  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人走到他面前，坐在他腿上，天马行空地问：“亲爱的，你对卷发有什么看法？”  
　　  
　　什么？  
　　  
　　萨瓦林先生不明所以地看着她。  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人叹了口气。

  
　　  
　　Mark：“你确定他在迈阿密。”  
　　  
　　Chris：“不确定。但我认为是最可能的。明天飞新加坡只有一班航班，你现在赶过去还来得及。”  
　　  
　　Mark：“谢了。我会记得我答应过的事。”  
　　  
　　Chris：“我相信facebook能在同性婚姻合法上起到相当大的作用，只要你愿意，但其实就算你不愿意，facebook也会愿意，何况就是为了Eduardo你也会愿意。不得不说，虽然非常对不起Eduardo，我答应帮忙还是因为你哭成”  
　　  
　　懒得听他绕口令，Mark干净利落地切断了通话。  
　　  
　　Chris对着手机比了个中指，看看电脑屏幕上的航班表，有些心虚地关掉了页面。

 

　　  
　　Mark电脑上跑着的程序令助理眼花缭乱、不明觉厉，但在迈阿密机场大厅席地而坐玩电脑的行为实在是有些奇葩，助理捂着脸蹲在Mark身边，希望老板不要再继续行为艺术了。  
　　  
　　“去告诉他们”，Mark终于抬起头看向他，“我要进花旗银行的要客等候厅，现在，立刻。”  
　　  
　　这要求比坐在机场大厅玩行为艺术好办得多，助理赶紧蹦起来，打电话让公司那边进行交涉，五分钟后，他就回到了Mark身边，“可以了，马上有人过来带你进去。”  
　　  
　　助理话音刚落，一个机场工作人员走了过来。  
　　  
　　走到要客通道外，Mark把电脑塞给助理，“在外面等我，别跟来。”  
　　  
　　Mark独自跟着工作人员进去。

  
　　  
　　要客等候厅自然豪华，重点是空间够大，座位间不仅间隔够大，还有绿植隔开，充分保证各位要|客的隐私。  
　　  
　　Mark看到Eduardo正坐在沙发上闭目养神，停下脚步，对工作人员略一点头，工作人员会意离开，任他一个人走到Eduardo的面前。  
　　  
　　“wardo。”  
　　  
　　睁开眼见到Mark，Eduardo并不能说自己十分惊讶，但八分惊讶还是有的，他猜到了Mark很快就能想明白，但没有猜Mark会追来。  
　　  
　　八分中还有三分是给Mark那身正式西装。  
　　  
　　他无聊地向后靠在椅背上，以此拉开与Mark的距离，想了想，准确地猜测：“是Chris？你开了什么条件？”  
　　  
　　“他说”，Mark耸耸肩，像是要甩开自己回答带来的羞耻感，“主要是因为第一次看到我在他面前哭成狗。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo下意识瞪大眼睛，一时没能绷住脸，但随后就收敛了表情，语带嘲讽：“我不知道你什么时候学会了示弱。”  
　　  
　　Mark又走近了一步，带给Eduardo一种不舒服的被压迫感。  
　　  
　　Mark全神贯注地注视着Eduardo的眼睛，回应道：“我想，当一个人发现他的爱人要逃去隔着汪洋的遥远国家，他不需要学会示弱，他本来就站在下风。”  
　　  
　　“谁逃了？”，Eduardo瞪着他，咬牙反驳。  
　　  
　　这让Mark发挥了他不合时宜的幽默感，“原来你知道你是我的爱人。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo别开脸，不想听Mark胡说八道，沉下表情赶人：“请你离开。”  
　　  
　　“这不公平”，Mark的语气是他惯来的理直气壮，神色却似是有些痛苦，“我们甚至还没开始。你还欠我一次，记得吗？”

  
　　  
　　一分钟内，Eduardo的表情从疑惑不解到恍然大悟，他回视Mark，难以置信地说：“你不可能是真的以为，现在这个情况，我还会践行那个骗你出门活动的诺言吧？”  
　　  
　　再没有其他办法的Mark只能重复，“可你欠我一次。”  
　　  
　　即使决裂至此，看着Mark受困于无法处理的人际问题的窘境，也无法带给Eduardo任何正面的情绪。  
　　  
　　他闭上眼睛，摇了摇头，再睁眼看向Mark时，神情已经平和了许多，“都已经过去了，扎克伯格先生。我们不会有什么开始，因为，一切都已经结束了。”

  
　　  
　　一阵沉默。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo以为自己说服了Mark，尽力不去想自己现在是什么心情，垂下视线等待Mark离开，却又听见Mark低沉的声音。  
　　  
　　他惊讶抬头，正对上Mark的眼神，那眼神专注得像是给了他所有的注意力，几乎惹得他发怒。  
　　  
　　“我没有那么聪明”，向来自负的Mark竟然这样开了头，“我只知道你应该在我身边，却忘了去想为什么。”  
　　  
　　“我也没有那么勇敢，我逃避过很多问题，但这一次，我只想来见你，想办法留住你，尽管，我还不明白究竟怎样才能够不伤害你，尽管，我甚至都不明白该怎么留住你。”  
　　  
　　听着Mark颤抖的声音，Eduardo后知后觉地明白，这是Mark的告白。  
　　  
　　他感觉那颗移开的石头又回来了，这一次甚至压得更重，扰乱他的心跳呼吸。  
　　  
　　可是话说得再好听有什么用呢。  
　　  
　　他们早已两败俱伤，这是一场无人胜利的战争。  
　　  
　　广播传出了甜美的登机预提醒。  
　　  
　　Eduardo移开了视线，用不透露情绪的冷淡声音告知还在等待回应的Mark：“我该走了，你”  
　　  
　　突然放大的脸。  
　　  
　　唇上温热的触感。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被Mark向后抵在椅背上，Mark俯身凶狠地亲吻他，Eduardo察觉到舌尖传来的刺痛，于是对抗性地撕咬回去。  
　　  
　　这简直不像是亲吻，而是雄性动物间一场控制权争夺战。  
　　  
　　因为Eduardo是坐在椅子上，总不能伸腿踢开他，占据优势的Mark趁机一手握住椅背与Eduardo的肩膀，一手抚着Eduardo的脖颈，顺着亲吻的姿势令Eduardo仰头靠在椅背最高处，这让Eduardo的唇齿无法咬合，只得被动承受Mark给予的亲密交缠。  
　　  
　　“够了”，Eduardo终于推开Mark，伸手拿过外套盖在自己腿上，低喝一声“滚！”  
　　  
　　Mark被Eduardo的动作提醒，脱下西装外套搭在自己的胳膊上，遮掩异样。  
　　

  
　　“我不会放弃的，wardo，但是，我也不想惹你生气。如果你有了别的爱人，我会自动消失。”  
　　  
　　“我向你保证，短时间内，我不会再出现在你面前。”  
　　  
　　“旅途愉快，Wardo。”  
　　  
　　“对了”，走出几步的Mark停下脚步，转过身来，对懒得看他的Eduardo卖队友，“Chris答应给我你的行踪，还有另一个原因。”  
　　  
　　“他要我配合宣传，推动通过同性婚姻法案”，Mark对终于抬起头的Eduardo勾起了嘴角，“我答应他，是因为我觉得，这是个好主意。”

  
　　  
　　Eduardo登上飞机。  
　　  
　　Mark目送它升高远去。  
　　  
　　他执着地祝Eduardo“旅途愉快”，但他根本不知道Eduardo要去多久，更不知道Eduardo究竟还会不会回来。

  
　　  
　　“Mark”，助理第一次在Mark脸上看见如此不安的神情，硬着头皮小心提醒，“我们该回去了。”  
　　  
　　Mark转过身时已经恢复了他日常的刻薄表情，“我们该扩张版图了。”  
　　  
　　助理不解，“还有哪个大洲我们没去？”  
　　  
　　Mark看着他，像是看着一只草履虫：“新加坡应该建一个办事处。”

  
　　  
　　 **“Like an apple tree among the trees of the forest is my lover among the young men. I delight to sit in his shade, and his fruit is sweet to my taste./我的爱人在众多年轻人中，就像林间的一颗苹果树。我欢喜坐在他的荫下，他的果实我尝起来滋味甘甜。”**  
  
 **——《Song of Songs/雅歌 2:3》**

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

　　 **12**  
　　

  
　　Facebook  
　　  
　　持续编程太久的Mark揉捏着鼻根，闭目休息了一会儿，调出一个不起眼的小程序。  
　　  
　　Eduardo还没有使用那个小软件。  
　　  
　　茫然与失落在这一瞬间笼罩了他。  
　　  
　　但很快他就振作起来，关掉程序，再度投入到编程中，直到助理提醒他应该去吃点东西。  
　　  
　　Mark走到facebook的餐厅，用恶狠狠的表情要了一份餐，包括鸡肉三明治、辣翅和草莓布丁。  
　　  
　　没人敢当面置喙他这一盘食物有多么混搭。  
　　  
　　他恶狠狠地吃完了它们。  
　　  
　　公司里的人都微妙地感受到了老板的坏心情，大家猜测也许是签和解协议付出的代价太大，谁都不想在这个时候惹怒Mark，在公司里见了他都绕道走。  
　　  
　　于是Mark就像是一列拆掉了安全闸的火车，再没有人会帮他减速制动，大家都任由他自由飞驰。  
　　  
　　他原以为这是他想要的。  
　　  
　　事到临头，却发现自己错得离谱。

 

　　  
　　第五次帮忙拍照后，Eduardo只得从包里掏出耳机，塞进耳朵，避免又被年轻女孩子叫住。  
　　  
　　未免母亲担心，这个周末他来了飞禽动物园，拍几张五颜六色的热带飞禽给母亲看，证明自己来了新加坡后心情不错。  
　　  
　　阳光从热带树林的间隙洒落，清新的空气与清越的鸟鸣声确实令人心旷神怡，虽是为了安抚母亲决定前来，但现在Eduardo很庆幸自己做出了这个决定。  
　　  
　　新加坡很好。  
　　  
　　他并不是草率做出的决定，他做了详细的计划，不论是事业进展还是个人生活，都与他设想的没有太大出入。  
　　  
　　除了那个阴魂不散的吻。  
　　  
　　想到这个，Eduardo的心情迅速由晴转阴，他甩开这些不必要的思绪，转过弯，进了鹦鹉园。  
　　  
　　这里的互动体验很棒，因为人与动物间不再隔着玻璃，一些不危险的驯化飞禽甚至可以与游客亲密接触。  
　　  
　　比如这只突然跳到Eduardo肩膀上的大金刚鹦鹉。  
　　  
　　这是一只漂亮的蓝紫色大鹦鹉，Eduardo没想到自己会受到这样的欢迎，在动物园员工的鼓励下，抚摸了一下它的背羽。  
　　  
　　它突然低沉地笑了起来，笑声非常磁性，简直像是《教父》电影中的马龙白兰度。  
　　  
　　“Oh pretty baby”，大鹦鹉非常熟练地开撩，“tell me , where is your boyfriend？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
　　  
　　它是怎么看出、不对！它怎么能这么对游客说话？  
　　  
　　Eduardo不太自在地反驳它，及时他不知道它能不能听懂，“I don’t have one.I’m not…whatever”  
　　  
　　解释到一半，Eduardo发现对着只鸟解释自己的性向实在是太傻了，他抬头寻找刚才的工作人员，希望他能把这只鸟带走。  
　　  
　　“whoever broke up with you is insanely stupid”，大鹦鹉套路深沉，“Maybe I can be your boyfriend.I’m happy to.”  
　　  
　　Eduardo黑了脸。  
　　  
　　工作人员终于注意到了这边的状况，一边抓住鸟爪强行带走，一边尴尬地对他解释，“对不起，上一位饲养员是个意大利人，如果它对你说了什么失礼的话，我们感到非常抱歉。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo扯出一个微笑，工作人员赶紧带着大金刚鹦鹉离开，它不甘心地扑棱着翅膀，还在那跟Eduardo告别，“Baby！I’ll miss you~”  
　　  
　　四周的游客们窃笑起来，Eduardo低头快步走出了园子。  
　　  
　　下次说什么都不上这来了。

 

　　  
　　一个消息开始在媒体中疯传造势。  
　　  
　　Mark与Eduardo这对facebook创始人的故事将被拍成电影，甚至，传言声称，这部电影已经开拍了，片名为《社交网络》，班底强大，誓要拍出一部经典影片。  
　　  
　　律师很遗憾地告诉Mark，他无法阻止电影拍摄，而且这么做对他的个人声誉也没什么好处，不如大方给公众一览，反而有利于他的公众形象。Mark对此嗤之以鼻，却也无可奈克。  
　　  
　　Eduardo得知这个消息的时候，片场探班照都已经在社交媒体上传疯了，他对着照片上的两个年轻演员一阵恍惚。  
　　  
　　曾几何时，他与Mark之间，也有过这样信任彼此的眼神，和毫无顾忌的开怀大笑。  
　　  
　　他关掉了这条新闻。

  
　　  
　　记者们试图抓到两位当事人的评论或愤怒模样，Eduardo远在新加坡，受到的骚扰还不算严重，Mark却被记者们惹得两次发怒，被嘴巴坏的记者们套上了“暴君”的外号，却还是孜孜不倦地想要见缝插针提问。  
　　  
　　“Mark？Mark！”  
　　  
　　走神的Mark被身边的助理叫回了魂，他不耐烦地看向台下的记者们，这是facebook的发布会，硬是被这帮家伙搞成了明星见面会，那个电影和那些演员关他鸟事？他真想把他们全都轰出去。  
　　  
　　Mark今天的心情尤其不好。  
　　  
　　当然，任谁第N次梦到已经跑到大洋那边的男朋友，而且还是湿身版，梦到关键时刻Dustin准会跑进来，那谁都不会心情太好的。  
　　  
　　Mark决定给Dustin发一封病毒邮件，要是真中毒了，说明这家伙松懈了，要是真中毒还解不开，那就说明这家伙已经完蛋了。  
　　  
　　“我想你得重复你的问题”，Mark懒洋洋地挑衅，“我没听清。”  
　　  
　　台下的记者倒是难得的好脾气，他问道：“我们报刊上个月为此次发布会搜集的读者提问，这是提出最多的问题，说实话，我也不知道我们IT杂志的受众什么时候变广了，但是作为记者，我必须照此提问，抱歉Mark。问题是，扎克伯格先生，你相信‘soulmate’吗？”  
　　  
　　“I do”，沉默后，Mark像是漫不经心地回答。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“I met one.”  
　　  
　　会场气氛一窒，然后闪光灯铺天盖地的亮起，快门声接连不断，所有记者在发布会结束时几乎是蜂拥着跑出了会场，他们要第一时间将消息发出去或者卖出去，这将是明天的头条！

  
　　  
　　 **“Love never fails./爱永不止息。”**  
  
 **——《哥林多前书/Corinthians 13:8》**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

　　 **13**  
　　

  
　　有了Mark那一句“I met one”，再加上兴高采烈搞事的媒体们，《社交网络》电影上映首日，票房直接冲破了当季记录，而且还在节节攀升，有望冲击当年记录。  
　　  
　　无数妹子们看完后泪洒电影院，在各大社交媒体上发起了#FBsoulmate#的话题，哭着喊着求二位复合，Mark的账号一天被@无数次，主页也被无数妹子们围观留言，连Eduardo那个没用几次的账号都迎来了流量高峰。  
　　  
　　一心想看商战阴谋的直男观众们十分不爽，跟妹子们每天掐架，一派全民参与、如火如荼的景象。  
　　  
　　然而，两位当事人谁都没有走进电影院。

  
　　  
　　当Chris幸灾乐祸地打来电话，问Mark帮电影免费宣传的感觉如何时，Mark难得没有恼羞成怒，只是亲切地问候了一句“fuck you”。  
　　  
　　Chris假装严肃，“以前就算了，现在你这么骂我，就是性骚扰，懂吗？”  
　　  
　　Mark一愣，心里有点小膈应。Eduardo没问题，但Chris，拜托，他宁愿去骚扰电脑。  
　　  
　　Chris成功膈应了一把Mark，心情愉快地挂了电话。  
　　  
　　Mark对着手机翻了个白眼，扔到一边，对着电脑上的国际象棋棋局发愁，对面的网课老师发了句鼓励消息过来，“非常棒！你真的很有天分，继续练习下去，很快就能提升到不错的水准了！”  
　　  
　　可“不错的水准”根本不够用啊……  
　　  
　　Mark手指一动，回复了一条消息过去，“再来一局。”  
　　

  
　　Eduardo不懂为什么保持好心情就那么难。  
　　  
　　先是Mark的嘴贱引来了一波记者，看到某家专业财经媒体的记者时，Eduardo简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，难道他才离开美国半年，这家杂志就走娱乐化路线了？  
　　  
　　而电影上映后，面对更多严肃报刊特地派来新加坡的专业记者们八卦的脸，Eduardo已经没有任何想法了。  
　　  
　　记者们的提问他一概不理，也有保镖和门禁挡驾，尚且不算难以对付。合作者揶揄一次被他严肃回应后，也就不再那这件事开玩笑。真正比较难面对的是公司里女性员工看了电影后对自己流露出的怜爱眼神。  
　　  
　　等Eduardo发现网上众多女性和同志将他的“不回应”解读为“情伤难愈”，并且各种妄想他和Mark相处中的暧昧细节时，他就真的有冲回facebook把笔记本砸在Mark脑袋上的冲动。  
　　  
　　他上次就该这么做的。  
　　  
　　随着电影进入奖项提名的消息传出，电影越发红火，Eduardo的心情是肉眼可见的灰暗。  
　　  
　　“我想说，我们都支持你”，一个年轻女性员工忍不住对Eduardo说，她还做了一个加油的动作，“一切都会好起来的！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo有些无奈，为了礼貌，还是跟她道了声“谢谢”。

  
　　  
　　下午，公司有新员工入职，负责公司的网络安全。  
　　  
　　Eduardo路过大厅，听到有人惊喜地招呼自己的名字，他循声看去，发现原来新员工就是当年那个崇拜Mark的德怀尔。  
　　  
　　突然见到与过去那段时光有联系的人，Eduardo当下一愣，很快就露出了一个得体的笑容，也向他问好。德怀尔是个很爱说话的人，Eduardo略尴尬地陪着寒暄了几句，直到宣称自己还有事，才脱身离开。  
　　  
　　难怪Mark那么。  
　　  
　　Eduardo闭上眼清空思绪，才继续工作。  
　　  
　　不知道德怀尔受了那些女员工的什么撺掇，三番五次来找Eduardo外出放松心情，但他提议的地点Eduardo都不感兴趣，德怀尔就一副“我明白的、你果然还没有放下”的表情，惹得Eduardo几乎要维持不住礼貌。  
　　  
　　这天，德怀尔又来了，他邀请Eduardo跟他一起去飞禽动物园。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　“这样吧”，Eduardo实在是不想他一直在身边转悠，“我发给你一个国际象棋软件，你安装好之后，我们可以线上对战。我很久没下国际象棋了，想下一盘。”  
　　  
　　德怀尔立刻答应，飞奔着跑下去收邮件，Eduardo似乎听到从大厅传来的小范围欢呼声。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　真是够了。

 

 

　　  
　　Mark跟网课老师探讨完这一局的失误，正要进入编程，电脑弹出了一条提醒。  
　　  
　　他等待这个提醒等了很久，但当它真的出现，他却难得有些恍惚。  
　　  
　　好在他是个经验丰富的hacker，在恍惚中，他侵入了另一台电脑，没费多大力气就获得了管理权限。  
　　  
　　德怀尔怀疑萨瓦林先生可能无意中给自己传了个病毒，他安装好那个软件之后，就莫名失去了对电脑的控制。  
　　  
　　浏览器自动打开，在书签中点击进入了facebook，甚至自动输入了账号密码，登陆了他的facebook账号！  
　　  
　　德怀尔在键盘上敲打命令字符，试图夺回控制权，但facebook页面弹出的消息宣告了这是徒劳的尝试。  
　　  
　　Mark Zuckerberg：原来是你  
　　  
　　Mark Zuckerberg：你的电脑被我征用了，保持安静。给你30秒回复。

  
　　  
　　是偶像！！！是偶像啊！！！！德怀尔压抑住激动的内心，在键盘上打出自己的心情。

  
　　  
　　Dwyer Green：Mark，我已经不是过去那个盲目崇拜你的我了  
　　  
　　Mark Zuckerberg：？？？  
　　  
　　Dwyer Green：你不该那么对待萨瓦林先生，现在，我以萨瓦林先生的朋友这个身份告诉你  
　　  
　　德怀尔发现自己的键盘无法输入字符了。

  
　　  
　　Mark Zuckerberg：闭嘴。  
　　  
　　Mark Zuckerberg：敢说出去一个字，小心你的电脑，我想你不希望因为工作失误被开除吧？  
　　  
　　德怀尔被Mark比以前还要嚣张的作风震惊了！  
　　  
　　在他震惊的目光中，电脑自动清除了对话和登录的所有痕迹。  
　　  
　　紧接着，德怀尔发现电脑上的对弈软件新建了一个以【Dwyer】命名的新账号，甚至还主动发了条信息给Eduardo，“抱歉，我不太懂这个软件的用法，久等了，我们开始吧？”  
　　  
　　然后【Dwyer】以肉眼可见的稀烂招数，飞速输掉了比赛。Eduardo无语地在聊天框中打出了一排省略号。  
　　  
　　德怀尔大笑出声，活该。  
　　  
　　然而，【Dwyer】立刻发送了信息过去，“对不起我的水平太差了。对了，我发现这个软件可以和内置程序对战，似乎还很初级，但是绝对比我下得好。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo回复了一句“thanks”，立刻从这一局的对战里跳转出去，对他棋艺的嫌弃不言自明。  
　　  
　　德怀尔的笑容僵在了脸上。  
　　

  
　　阴险，太阴险了。

 

　　  
　　而Eduardo好奇地点击了那个被简单粗暴地命名为[admin]的账号。  
　　  
　　Admin：你好，欢迎使用初级对战模拟。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：使用方法？  
　　  
　　Admin：右键点击[admin]，选中[play]，软件将自动跳出对战邀请。  
　　  
　　Eduardo照做后，页面果然跳出了一个小框。  
　　  
　　“Fancy a game？”，下面却只有一个yes选项，似乎是制作软件的人匆忙中丢掉了no的选项框，这让Eduardo想起了Mark那天熬夜后的苍白脸色。

  
　　  
　　过了好几分钟，Eduardo才点击了那个yes。  
　　  
　　这个内置的对战程序果然是初级，但是和没有对手比起来，这个程序无疑是个更好的选择，至少赢起来没那么容易，也有一些思路巧妙的招式。  
　　  
　　甚至[admin]的自动回复还比较智能。  
　　  
　　结束对战的时候，Eduardo忘记了自己是在和程序下棋，在消息框中敲下了“thank you”，[admin]自动回复了一句“For you,anytime”。  
　　  
　　也不知道Mark从哪里下载的关键词触发对话库。  
　　  
　　下班的时候，所有人都发现Eduardo的心情明显不错，女性员工们纷纷对德怀尔表示感谢，德怀尔只能憋屈地礼貌微笑。  
　　  
　　被偶像利用威胁是怎样的体验？德怀尔很想上Quora自问自答一番。

  
　　  
　　Mark最终还是被迫看了电影。  
　　  
　　在公司公关的建议下，以他的名义组织了放映会，原以为能够进门就溜，没想到记者们的长枪短炮全都对准了他，生怕错过他的任何表情。  
　　  
　　甚至还有年轻女性自发前来，带着手机或数码相机，想拍下他的反应。  
　　  
　　Mark对此嗤之以鼻，他冷着脸看完了整场电影。  
　　  
　　都是假的，指望他能有什么反应。  
　　  
　　这些配乐的精致画面，根本比不少他脑海中那些模糊场景，和越发清晰的温柔关切。  
　　  
　　于是Mark的冷漠脸又上了头条，引发了一些对电影和演员的指责，公关又想让Mark和演员们一起上一场真人秀，向大家表明facebook的掌舵人并没有那么心胸狭窄开不起玩笑、甚至和演员过不去。  
　　  
　　Mark拒不同意，开什么玩笑，他又不是娱乐圈的人，凭什么还要为这种事情负责？  
　　  
　　公关部毫无办法，只得打电话给前辈求助。  
　　  
　　看在自己依然占股的份上，Chris只得又打电话给Mark，他只说了一句话，就让Mark举手投降。  
　　  
　　“万一，Eduardo看见新闻，误会你对他还有怨恨呢？”  
　　  
　　Mark怒挂电话，发誓自己这辈子最讨厌的就是这些玩弄文字游戏的人，不论是公关还是律师，还有受他们愚弄的民众和陪审团，通通都滚蛋吧！

  
　　  
　　真人秀现场，Mark还算配合地照着商量好的台本、说出由公关撰写的符合他语气的玩笑，内心百无聊赖。  
　　  
　　对真人秀毫无理解的他，完全不知道这是一档以搞怪出位闻名的深夜节目，而且从不惧怕让大咖出丑。  
　　  
　　但这一次，节目多少有些顾虑，毕竟演员们是想和Mark表现出毫无介怀的互动，所以只是让扮演Eduardo的演员和Mark来一局国际象棋。  
　　  
　　根据facebook公关部给出的信息，Mark最近很喜欢下国际象棋。这又恰巧契合了电影剧本，于是节目组决定，让扮演Eduardo的演员出其不意地提出要求，这点程度的内涵小整蛊，Mark应当不会拒绝才是。  
　　  
　　Mark不知道自家公司出了内鬼。  
　　  
　　扮演Eduardo的演员长得与Eduardo并不像，但声音有些许相似，他在Mark身后问出一句“Mark，来一局国际象棋吗？”，竟让Mark僵在原地。  
　　  
　　在直播与观众起哄的压力下，Mark没有选择，只得硬着头皮同意了。  
　　  
　　他尽量往糟了下，只求快速输棋结束，但对面的技术显然也不太好，两个人竟然能下了十几分钟，真不知道这节目究竟有怎样的底气给观众们看十几分钟烂棋直播。  
　　  
　　对手终于赢了棋，Mark松了口气。

  
　　  
　　下场后，他忍不住露出一个自嘲的笑容。  
　　  
　　自由？  
　　  
　　他感觉就像是回到了那个加勒比海之夜。  
　　  
　　那时他一无所有，Winklevoss兄弟以为带他到单车室、说几句居高临下的恭维就能够任意差遣他，而他潜意识里想要同行的那个人领先一步，走在了他的前头。  
　　  
　　那个夜晚的困窘失落，与今天的妥协落寞，苦涩得如出一辙。  
　　  
　　掌控着一个社交帝国的他，并没有享受到成功带来的更大的自由，掌握了更多控制权，只会带来更多的义务，例如这场滑稽秀。  
　　  
　　任何选择，都要付出相应的代价。  
　　  
　　那个夜晚，至少他笃定Eduardo会支持他连一个代码都没写出来的网站。  
　　  
　　如今，他却根本不敢猜测，Eduardo到底还会不会原谅，还会不会回来。  
　　  
　　也许世间万务确实维持着一个巧妙的平衡，有得到，就会失去。  
　　  
　　像是与上帝的一场盲赌，他要价太狠，所以输得惨烈。

  
　　  
　　下了节目，公关部对老板的配合表示了感谢，Mark冷脸以对，公关部毫不畏惧，看着看着都要习惯了。  
　　  
　　没过几天，节目组发了推特，附上了对弈视频，宣布这一段达到了今年收视率的最高峰。  
　　  
　　无数妹子发挥了福尔摩斯般的观察力，将Mark的表情放慢分析，几次对方没有抓住赢棋机会失误时，Mark都皱了眉。于是妹子们认为Mark留了手，而为什么留手，妹子们“推理”出一个结论，这自然是Mark下意识将对面的人当成了Eduardo。  
　　  
　　谜题解开了！  
　　  
　　真是可歌可泣！  
　　  
　　于是配上了文字解说、煽情BGM、还有Mark与Eduardo真人照片的小视频大肆流传，在YouTube上创造了惊人的点击量。  
　　  
　　Chris和Dustin表示，这视频简直令人心情愉快，吃饭时观看都能多吃一个汉堡。  
　　

  
　　Mark自动屏蔽了这些无聊的东西，不是在编程，就是在蹲等Eduardo上线。  
　　  
　　德怀尔苦于无法提醒Eduardo，看到这个视频，有了主意。他在办公室妹子的电脑上点开了视频，招呼大家观看，然后不经意地提到，也许Eduardo看了之后会心情好。  
　　  
　　于是没过多久，Eduardo就发现自己的邮箱里多出了一个视频链接。  
　　  
　　Mark的棋艺远远不到能够掩饰自己惯性思维的地步，即使故意下得很烂，但他的棋风非常容易辨认，只是他以前没有和Eduardo下过棋，所以[admin]才没有暴露，但和视频一结合，Eduardo打开视频就想关掉的时候，迅速发现了熟悉之处。  
　　  
　　他总在占上风时大肆进攻，招招致命，却在屈居下风时乱了方寸，焦虑不定。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo：……  
　　  
　　Admin：你好，欢迎使用初级对战模拟。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：Mark Zuckerberg  
　　  
　　Eduardo：回复前想清楚  
　　  
　　Eduardo：我不想再被你骗一次  
　　  
　　Mark盯着电脑屏幕，灵活的手指僵在键盘上。  
　　  
　　良久，他修改了管理账户，然后打出回复，短短几个单词却打得十分吃力。  
　　  
　　Mark：hello，wardo  
　　  
　　Mark：I miss you  
　　  
　　Mark：very much

  
　　  
　　Eduardo：你怎么敢，你以为你在做什么？  
　　  
　　Mark：我不知道  
　　  
　　Eduardo：你不知道？！  
　　  
　　Mark：我知道我的目的，但我不知道我这样做到底有没有用。  
　　  
　　Mark：你说过你想要我的注意力  
　　  
　　Mark：现在我给你  
　　  
　　Mark：也许，你现在并不想要了

  
　　  
　　Eduardo一愣，然后更为愤怒地回复。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：这就是你再欺骗我的理由？！  
　　  
　　Mark：我难道有别的接近你的方法？  
　　  
　　Eduardo：方法很简单！别接近我！  
　　  
　　Mark：做不到。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：理由呢？你是哪里有问题吗？  
　　  
　　Mark：是  
　　  
　　Mark：我爱你  
　　  
　　Mark：这能够回答你明知故问的问题了吗？

  
　　  
　　Eduardo瞪着电脑屏幕，用力得就像这样的瞪视能够穿过网线瞪在那个卷毛脸上一样。

 

  
　　  
　　 **“If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing./就算我被赋予了预言的天赋，能够洞悉所有的奥秘与知识；就算我拥有足以移山的坚定信念，可没了爱，我仍旧一文不名。”**  
  
 **——《哥林多前书/Corinthians 13:2》**

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

　　 **14**

  
　　  
　　Eduardo的手指搭在笔记本键盘上，敲不出一个字。  
　　  
　　为什么扎克伯格先生永远做不到成年人间心照不宣的沉默，非要将那些蒙昧不清的过往赤裸裸地揭开，摆在屏幕上。  
　　  
　　这个人，轻易地将他放弃，轻易地设下羞辱他陷阱，现在，却又这么轻易地对他说“我爱你”。  
　　  
　　你怎么可以这样？  
　　  
　　你以为你是谁！  
　　  
　　即使是上帝，是造物主，也绝不被允许如此玩弄人心。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo将五味杂陈的心情全都忽视，那些压抑许久的愤怒与悲伤翻涌而来，瞬间湮灭了一切。  
　　  
　　他终于在键盘上敲击起来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：这和我又有什么关系？  
　　  
　　Eduardo：我们早就结束了  
　　  
　　Mark：你不能对一段根本没给它机会开始的感情说这句话  
　　  
　　Eduardo：那么，它不会有机会开始了

  
　　  
　　等待着，对面开始了沉默。  
　　  
　　Eduardo在同时体会到了报复的快意，以及莫名失落引来的更强烈的怒火。  
　　  
　　终于，Mark有了回复。  
　　  
　　Mark：我阅读你的信仰  
　　  
　　Mark：无辜受难的约伯绝望地坚持着他的信念，在朋友的责难下，他向神忏悔发问  
　　  
　　Mark：How many wrongs and sins have I committed? Show me my offense and my sin.《Job 13:2》（我犯下了多少过错与罪行呢？求你让我明白我的冒犯和我的罪孽）  
　　  
　　Mark：但你的神从未告知他他的罪，他只是你的神检测信仰虔诚的实验品，你的神何其虚伪  
　　  
　　Mark：我并不像约伯那样无辜  
　　  
　　Mark：但你也从来没有告知我，我对你犯下了怎样的过错  
　　  
　　Mark：wardo，这是我们的事  
　　  
　　Mark：你不能用我不明白的罪来惩罚我，这不公平

  
　　  
　　没有料到Mark事到如今还在狡辩，Eduardo要出离愤怒了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：你的意思是，就因为你不清楚，所以你做的事情就该被原谅？！  
　　  
　　Eduardo：你才是个伪君子！  
　　  
　　他倒要看看这个混蛋能狡辩到什么时候！  
　　  
　　Mark回复得很快。  
　　  
　　而面对Mark发来的字句，Eduardo的感觉就像是踏上战场的将领，在满怀斗志的时刻，却惊愕地发现敌方城池升起了白旗。  
　　  
　　Mark：不  
　　  
　　Mark：我的意思是  
　　  
　　Mark：让我明白我的冒犯和我的罪  
　　  
　　Mark：你已经拥有我全部的注意力  
　　  
　　Mark：I'm all yours  
　　  
　　Mark：告诉我，wardo，说给我听

  
　　  
　　他从未想过，Mark会在他面前展现出这样的姿态。  
　　  
　　这很不……Mark。  
　　  
　　可电脑屏幕上的如同印刷出的字句却又是实实在在的证明。  
　　  
　　就在Eduardo因为Mark这一连串的言语而怔愣的时候，他的手机震动起来，Eduardo循声看去，发现手机显示的是一串熟悉的数字。  
　　  
　　Mark没有换掉他的手机号，可Eduardo抵达新加坡的当天就更换了本地号码。  
　　  
　　Mark是怎么得知他的号码的？  
　　  
　　但他发现自己已经分不出精神来为此生气了。

  
　　  
　　Mark耐心等待了很久，一遍没有人接，就再拨一遍。  
　　  
　　只要Eduardo不主动挂断，他就打算一直拨打下去。  
　　  
　　不知过了多久，Eduardo终于按下了通话，却没有出声。  
　　  
　　Mark耐心等待了许久，还是开口对沉默的Eduardo说：“Talk to me,wardo。”  
　　  
　　他的声音穿过万里汪洋而来，让Eduardo觉得陌生。  
　　  
　　因为那声音听起来，不是嘲讽的，也不是冰冷的。  
　　  
　　而只能用一个似乎永远不会和Mark扯上关系的词语来描述。  
　　  
　　温柔。  
　　

  
　　“你是个自私自利的混蛋”，Eduardo咬着牙，对Mark说出了他们毫无交流大半年后的第一句话。  
　　  
　　然后接下来的就很容易了。  
　　  
　　“你对自己和别人永远是双重标准，别人‘冒犯’了你，你难以容忍，你自己却乐此不疲地嘲讽别人，就好像你脑子里每一句刻薄的话都那么聪明，不说出来就是世界的损失。”  
　　  
　　“你自负，你不喜欢我比你抢先，你不承认你在嫉妒，只要你身处下风，你就没有办法调解你的情绪，你高度敏感的自尊心让你心态失衡，而当你站在上风的时候，又会把一切错误都推给他人，全是是他人先对不起你、先‘冒犯’了你。”  
　　  
　　“你还是个控制狂，你要掌握facebook，就不想留下其他任何一个创始人，你的，永远就只是你的，从不分享，没有例外。”  
　　  
　　“你永远这么自我中心，你只在意你自己，永远不面对不利于你的问题，永远不会真心为了伤害他人道歉！”

  
　　  
　　没有几个人能够接受被人毫不留情地指出自己的性格弱点，何况，这是Mark，更不要说，指出这些弱点的，还是一直迁就、照顾他感受的wardo。  
　　  
　　Mark脸色苍白地坐在电脑前，电脑屏幕的荧光将他的脸色衬得格外难看。  
　　  
　　可在被Eduardo无情剖析的过程中，他亦从中得到了一丝欣慰。  
　　  
　　这个世界上，除了大洋彼岸那个数落着他忍不住伤心起来的Eduardo，还有谁能够这样了解他？有了公关团队，有了facebook，他自己都快要看不清自己了，何况，他也绝不会让第二个人接近自己的真面目到如此地步。  
　　  
　　“你说得都对”，Mark收敛了所有情绪，轻声对着手机说，“但是最后一点，我想稍微为自己辩护一下，wardo，如果我只在意我自己、不愿意真心向你道歉，那么，我现在在做什么呢？”  
　　  
　　那些不甘和悲伤并没有随着痛快说出Mark的缺点而消散，相反的，说出Mark的缺点，就是重新经历了一遍被Mark漠视、放弃的过程，Eduardo几乎无法控制住自己的情绪，一点都不想接受Mark的好言哄骗，他愤恨地问：“你为什么还要出现？”  
　　  
　　“因为我爱你，我希望你能回到我身边”，Mark的声音依旧温和，他的温和让Eduardo觉得自己的愤怒非常多余，一时不知道该如何回击。  
　　

  
　　在沉默中，Eduardo的视线扫过了电脑上的音乐软件图标，这让他想起了……“Napster”，他不小心将思考的词语说了出来。  
　　  
　　Mark不解地问：“这和Napster有什么关系？”  
　　  
　　“Napster几乎毁掉了音乐市场”，Eduardo边想边说，找到了自己的论据，“可现在，付费下载成了音乐市场的新模式。世界是会自我修正的，也许我们就不应该认识，现在，我们各自回到了正确的轨道，不好吗？”  
　　  
　　Mark觉得Eduardo又沉浸在情绪里开始漫无边际了。  
　　  
　　“wardo”，Mark不打算跟他绕弯子了，“你离开我的半年，你开心吗？”  
　　  
　　手机那头是一片沉默。  
　　  
　　“我不开心”，Mark自己回答了这个问题，“诚实地说，我很难过。包括现在，我不得不向你坦诚我的感受，也让我很窘迫。但我想要你回到我身边，所以我愿意这么做。”  
　　  
　　“我没有要求你这么做”，Eduardo回击道。  
　　  
　　“wardo”，Mark对他们之间不自觉的回合制小鬼吵架模式感到无奈，用手指按住了太阳穴，“我是在对你告白，不是在跟你算账。也别浪费你的注意力去想Sean，看在你的上帝份上，我们中间没有第三个人！”  
　　

  
　　Eduardo几乎在瞬间挂了电话，Mark对着挂断的电话哑口无言，只得认命打字。  
　　  
　　Eduardo因为Mark的恶意揣度十分生气。他怎么敢这么说，他才没有认为Sean 是他们之间的第三者！他果然就是个混蛋！

  
　　  
　　德怀尔假装不经意地经过，从玻璃隔断墙瞄了一眼，唏嘘着走了。萨瓦林先生果然很生气啊，耳朵和脸都气红了。  
　　

  
　　Eduardo面前的电脑屏幕上弹出三条新消息。  
　　  
　　Mark：我知道你下个月要去日本，我会配合你的时间过去  
　　  
　　Mark：不是美国，也不是新加坡，在一个陌生国家，没有记者，没有熟知我们的人，我们可以见一面吗？  
　　  
　　Mark：我想见你

  
　　  
　　隔着网线嚣张都是纸老虎，Eduardo无视这些消息，关掉了软件，仿佛世界都清静了。

  
　　  
　　世界清静了。  
　　  
　　于是他听见了自己的心跳。

  
　　  
　　 **“How many wrongs and sins have I committed? Show me my offense and my sin.Why do you hide your face and consider me your enemy?我犯下了多少过错与罪行呢？求你让我明白我的冒犯和我的罪孽。你为何挡住你的脸，视我如仇敌？”**  
  
 **——《约伯记/Job 13:23 &24》**

 


	15. Chapter 15

　　 **15**

  
　　  
　　下午，工作告一段落，合伙人让助理送来了可口的茶点，是出差带回的礼物，人人有份，Eduardo道了谢，给自己倒了杯咖啡，顺势休息。  
　　  
　　在察觉之前，他已经习惯性点开了那个图标。  
　　  
　　“fancy a game？”  
　　  
　　不知道Mark又动过什么手脚，Eduardo没有点击任何地方，对话框已经第一时间弹了出来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo想关掉它，可是并没有“no”的选项。  
　　  
　　他一时都有些怀疑自己，只是偶尔在休息时下一盘棋，这么快就养成一个新习惯了吗？

  
　　  
　　紧接着，Mark的新消息就出现了，不知出于什么考虑，他把账户名改回了[admin]。  
　　  
　　Admin：你终于上线了。下一局吗？  
　　  
　　Eduardo突然意识到，新加坡和美国是有时差的。  
　　  
　　这里的下午，是Mark的凌晨。  
　　  
　　他从未怀疑过admin的账号背后是个人类，一般人都不会这么猜测，况且，怎么会有人一直守着软件，等待一个不知道会不会上线的人？  
　　  
　　Admin：wardo？

  
　　  
　　Mark收到了Eduardo强制退出软件的提示。  
　　  
　　他喝了口红牛，向后靠着椅背，闭目放松酸涩的眼睛和肩背。  
　　  
　　他已经累得懒得理会自己看到提示是什么心情了，他需要休息。  
　　

  
　　Eduardo编辑了一条短信，面对闪烁的光标，最终将它丢进了草稿箱。  
　　  
　　他不知道为什么Mark能够这么轻易地接受他们并不是只有友情的事实，甚至一再地宣之于口，也许是Mark只信仰他自己的缘故。  
　　  
　　他也不知道要怎么面对这样的Mark。  
　　  
　　是的，不说其他，他根本都不知道要怎么原谅Mark，看到Mark因自己痛苦并不能让他开心，他不想看到那样的Mark，换句话说，他从没有对他们之间的良好互动做出过设想。  
　　  
　　以前的他只是一味地付出，似乎毫不计较回报，可事实证明，他只是在忍耐，而不是真的不想要Mark的回应。而现在Mark以这样赎罪的姿态出现在他面前，将审判权交到了他手上，他却更加茫然。  
　　  
　　他似乎惧怕审判后的未来，可又无法转身走开。

  
　　  
　　就像是被毒蛇引诱着去看分辨善恶树结出的禁忌果实，神说过，你不可吃，也不可摸，否则，你就会死。

  
　　  
　　Mark翘掉了“无聊的会议”，跑去日本“考察”。  
　　  
　　公关部对他的任性早已习惯，面不改色地对参加会议的各路人马讲述亚洲市场的重要性，一副老板再不去考察就要痛失良机的样子。  
　　  
　　Mark却一点面子都不给公关部留，在机场被狗仔缠住，问及“萨瓦林先生也恰好在日本出差是否太过巧合”时，大方回答了一句“不是巧合，是蓄意”。  
　　  
　　对于老板人在日本还能分分钟上推特热门的功力，公关部分分钟想集体辞职。  
　　  
　　

 

      某株式会社的会议室。  
　　  
　　通过翻译，双方已经交流得差不多，谈话渐渐趋向了接待放松的吃喝话题。  
　　  
　　Eduardo一直没有再打开那个软件，也没有回复任何消息，实际上，他将Mark的号码拉黑了。  
　　  
　　这种情况下，Mark应该不会来，他们就不必见面了吧。  
　　  
　　助理小心地把自己的手机递给Eduardo，示意他看最新热点。  
　　  
　　突然站起的Eduardo吓了会议室里的众人一跳。  
　　  
　　“sumimasen”，Eduardo用学到的短语道了个歉，尽力保持礼貌的微笑，声音却像是从后槽牙挤出来的，“我有急事需要提前离开。”  
　　  
　　翻译人员翻译了他的话，大家忙说请便。  
　　  
　　合伙人不解地看向Eduardo的助理，助理递上自己的手机，合伙人露出一个很懂的表情，他代表Eduardo又向对方公司的代表们道了抱歉，然后大家继续聊吃聊喝。

  
　　  
　　下雪了。  
　　  
　　Mark从敞开的拉门望出去，远处是阴天傍晚黯淡的光线下显得越发沉重的小山，细小的雪花飘飘荡荡，因为过于细小了，在风中几乎像是在做无规则运动。  
　　  
　　拉门外是并不宽敞的木廊，木廊连着一池温泉，近处是浅池，池下有台阶设计，配合伪装成古木枝条的扶手，可以走到深池去。温泉池面荡起暖烟，雪花还来不及落入池中就已经融化。  
　　  
　　室内做了大量精心设计，使用了包括地暖在内的多种恒温技术，拉门敞开也不会有半分寒意，充分证明了这处隐秘的温泉馆有多么对得起它的价格。  
　　  
　　“打扰了。”  
　　  
　　得到Mark的应答后，熟练使用英文的招待恭敬地送上了一份酒菜，不着痕迹地看了眼Mark才退出去。  
　　  
　　不能责怪招待好奇。  
　　  
　　由于温泉馆对客人的礼仪要求，客人们在馆内必须身穿旅馆提供的日式浴衣。这里的浴衣当然也是精心准备的高档形制，客人离开时可以选择一套带走，不带走的则会销毁。要Mark评论，这是非常聪明的文化宣传方式。  
　　  
　　Mark此时身上正穿着温泉馆特地为他制作的黑色浴衣，精心剪裁的衣物被他漫不经心地穿着，由于他此刻的忧郁与收不起来的凌厉，与完全日式的场景异常契合，竟然没有一般外国人尝试纯正和风的不协调感。  
　　  
　　这让见惯了异国游客的招待感到惊奇，每每来到这里，总是忍不住去看他，甚至都顾不得这非常不合礼仪。  
　　  
　　说到每每，因为这已经是Mark住在这里的第三天。

  
　　  
　　他并不笃定Eduardo会来。  
　　  
　　这样漫长而无望的等待，他甚至没有打开带来的笔记本，他忘却了从未停止的思考，停下了从不减速的脚步，用所有耐心去等待一个人。  
　　  
　　但他并不是什么都没想。  
　　  
　　他在想Eduardo，当然。  
　　  
　　他一遍又一遍地品味着Eduardo对他毫不留情的指责。  
　　  
　　那样温柔的人，迁就他的无礼与无视，到被背叛愤怒离去，从头到尾都没有告诉过他，“Mark，你做错了”，直到被他告白追问，才肯开口。而就连指责他，都会自己先伤心起来。  
　　  
　　是你先来招惹我的，现在怎么能指责我不放手？酒意微醺的Mark这么想，然后意识到这是一句绝对不能说出来的话。

 

  
　　  
　　“打扰了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo跟在招待身后，因为招待过于恭谨的态度而浑身不自在，而他身上纯白的浴衣也令他拘谨不已，他只是来找Mark理论的，却在招待礼貌却坚持的态度下不得不换了衣物，而却即使专属的更衣室有选择播放的穿衣教学，他依然不确定自己是否正确地穿着了它。  
　　  
　　招待离开前伏地鞠躬一礼，这样慎重而过分的礼节令Eduardo更不自在，他尴尬得不知道怎么回应，刚学着招待屈膝跪地，可招待已经关上拉门离开了。  
　　  
　　这到底是个什么地方，Eduardo被招待吸引了注意力，没发现Mark在他出现时就站起身，走了过来。  
　　  
　　他故意给他找了一个前来的借口，他就真的来了。  
　　  
　　“Mar……”  
　　  
　　回应他的不是Mark的语言，而是趁他不备，按住他的肩膀，将他压倒在地，俯身给予的吻。  
　　  
　　带着清酒甜味的唇齿挤压、舔舐他的唇，凶恶得像是要将他拆吃入腹，掠夺他的呼吸，令他不自觉地发出暧昧的声音，Mark的手在他身上肆虐，没多久就扯开了他腰间的带子，冰凉的手抚上他漂亮的腰线点着了火，他的身体因此忍不住战栗，更加刺激了Mark的欲望，宽大凌乱的衣物暧昧地交缠在一起，Eduardo觉得像是被蛇缠住，无法脱身。  
　　  
　　这实在是很方便的衣服，找着了目标物的Mark分心思考，我应该带走它。  
　　  
　　“不……不，Mark，停下”，Eduardo伸手抵住Mark的肩膀，在喘息间拒绝道。  
　　  
　　Mark的手握住了他已经半勃的性器，于是放开了他的唇，趁他平复呼吸的时候啃咬他的脖子，Eduardo修长的脖颈在浴衣领口的衬托下越发好看，Mark一心想要在这里添一些颜色。  
　　  
　　“你为什么来，wardo？就因为看见了我的话很生气？”  
　　  
　　Mark不紧不慢地按揉着越来越精神的小Eduardo，明明是第一次接触另一个同性的性器官，却没有丝毫地排斥，他尽力想让Eduardo感到快乐，同时也对Eduardo的拒绝置之不理，用问句转移话题。  
　　  
　　Eduardo咬着嘴唇忍耐下身传来的刺激，他不知道怎么回答Mark的问题，被问了这个问题令他感到羞耻，却因为被Mark压在身下避无可避，只得侧过脸，脸上除了因为被Mark玩弄性器而泛上的情潮，还多了几分难堪。  
　　  
　　“我爱你”，Mark适时地再次告白，适时地示弱，“我等了你三天，wardo，我很高兴，你也许不知道我有多么高兴。”  
　　  
　　这减轻了Eduardo的难堪，却还是令他忍不住嘲讽起来，“你高兴的方式……就是强迫我……进行性行为？”  
　　  
　　在Mark愈发大力的揉弄下，他甚至没办法一次把话说完，这无疑减弱了嘲讽效果，Mark低声笑了起来。与Mark紧紧相贴胸膛传来轻震，令Eduardo的耳朵越发鲜红，惹得Mark忍不住叼住了他的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，惹得Eduardo几乎想缩起身体来抵挡敏感的快感，赤足抵在榻榻米上，却只能徒劳地挪动。  
　　  
　　张嘴放开Eduardo的耳垂，Mark的手却没有放开Eduardo的性器，他用另一手撑着自己离开了Eduardo的身体，坐了起来，然后伸手抱住Eduardo的肩背，令他半靠在自己怀里。  
　　  
　　这个姿势方便他加快手上的动作，也方便他抚摸Eduardo的身体，更方便他继续在Eduardo的肩脖留下吻痕。  
　　  
　　“wardo”，他热切的呼吸打在Eduardo的颈部皮肤上，令Eduardo屈膝弯起了腿，散乱的浴衣遮不住Eduardo修长的下肢，为了抵抗快感而用力抵在榻榻米上的赤足也一览无余，“谴责我不如推开我，你知道，我是个混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“啊……”  
　　  
　　Eduardo刚想张口反驳，却因为Mark加速套弄的动作泄露出一声呻吟，只得闭上嘴强迫自己控制住呼吸，他一只手撑着地面，另一手用力握着Mark的小臂，不知道是想要Mark继续，还是真的想要推开他。  
　　  
　　“不要抵抗了，wardo，我想让你开心”，紧紧缠着Eduardo的大蛇嘶嘶吐信，狡猾地引诱，“你随时可以离开我，这样容易就能让我痛苦，你还有什么好不安的呢？放松。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo在清醒和欲望中挣扎，听了Mark的话，抬头瞪了Mark一眼，他染上情欲的面容漂亮得惊人，眼眸像是蒙着一层湿润的水光，Mark低头，用手抬起他的下颚亲吻他，Eduardo拼命呼吸时溢出的甜腻鼻息更是令Mark的性器硬得发痛。  
　　  
　　快要攀上顶点，Eduardo被汹涌而来的快感刺激得无暇自制，他依靠Mark的姿态近乎顺从，乱动的脑袋蹭开了Mark的衣襟，快感太多，太超过了，多得令他心生恐惧，“停、不要……Jesus……”  
　　  
　　Mark挑眉，坏心地搂紧了Eduardo，一边给予他最强烈的刺激，一边在他耳边念出他最感同身受的一句祷词。  
　　  
　　积压的快感终于爆发，Eduardo的大脑因为高潮和Mark恶意的祷词一片空白。  
　　  
　　“You shall have no other gods before me.”  
　　  
　　除我以外，你不可有别的神。  
　　  
　　清醒过来的Eduardo恨不能咬死这个自大狂。  
　　  
　　Mark却带着他的手抚上了自己坚硬炙热的欲望，直视他的眼睛，凑上去吻他，在亲吻间叹息着请求，“帮我，wardo。”  
　　  
　　他的手被Mark的手握住，别扭地伸到了自己身后，被带动着撸动Mark的欲望，那个东西，炙热而坚硬，不能更明显地让他意识到这是另一个男人的性器，他有些惶惑，因此这样带着些强制意味的别扭姿势反而减轻了他的不适应，却不能改变他正在抚慰另一个男人的事实。  
　　  
　　直到Mark在他颈间低沉喘息着射精，Mark呼吸出热气令他想起了那个在柯克兰的午后，那时阳光下近乎暧昧的友情，与此刻夜间情色的互相抚慰形成了强烈对比，Eduardo猛然抽回了自己的手，手上黏腻的白色液体是他们的罪证。

  
　　  
　　情欲散去后，是虚无的空茫。  
　　  
　　快乐是真的。  
　　  
　　痛苦也是真的。  
　　  
　　情欲带来的快乐无法消解过往受伤的痛苦。

  
　　  
　　Mark看着Eduardo一言不发地走进了温泉池。  
　　  
　　水波微动，Eduardo知道那是Mark。  
　　  
　　“我不知道怎么原谅你，我也不知道要怎么和你……在一起”，Eduardo声音中的茫然令Mark感受到了这些日子里越来越熟悉的痛苦。  
　　  
　　Mark还是给出了一个很有诚意的回答。  
　　  
　　“那就不要原谅我。你只是放不下我，却没有原谅我的义务。我们还有很多时间。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo问Mark，声音中带着他自己都没发觉的不忍，“万一我不能原谅你，如果我爱上了其他人？”  
　　  
　　Mark内心终于安定下来，嘴上却还在示弱卖乖，“只要你开口要我离开，我就不再打扰你。”

  
　　  
　　温泉馆是个周到舒适的地方，Eduardo第二天上午就要离开，Mark接过招待准备好的黑色浴衣，推门进了更衣室。  
　　  
　　刚洗完澡准备换上自己衣服的Eduardo诧异地看着他，虽说这半天两个人没干什么好事，但大白天的，一个穿戴整齐，一个不着寸缕，Eduardo几乎立刻拿起了衬衫穿上，用打开的衣柜门挡住Mark的视线。  
　　  
　　“什么事？”  
　　  
　　Mark却自顾自走了过来，将手里的袋子放下，走到Eduardo面前，按住Eduardo忙着系纽扣的手，让他们自然地垂在Eduardo身体两边，然后用自己的手替Eduardo系上纽扣。  
　　  
　　接着，他拿起了Eduardo的西装，短暂的沉默后，Eduardo伸出了手。  
　　  
　　衣物被一件件妥帖穿上，将Eduardo的身体遮掩起来，这过程似乎并不如何情色，却充满了无法用言语描述的占有欲，空气中的张力几乎令人难以呼吸。  
　　  
　　最后，是Mark无法驾驭的领带，他对Eduardo说：“教我？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo想伸手去握住领带，却被Mark的手避开了。  
　　  
　　他默契地明白了Mark的意思。  
　　  
　　微微颤抖的手握住了Mark的手，带着Mark动作，艰难地系好了领带，Mark最后颇有成就感地调整领带结的位置，推动领带结向上，Eduardo感觉像是被蛇盘紧了咽喉。

  
　　  
　　“所以，我们是下个月在韩国见面，还是我去新加坡？”  
　　  
　　蛇张开了獠牙。  
　　  
　　Eduardo几乎是落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩，看到被自己遗忘的礼物，决定让助理寄一个国际快递。Eduardo会喜欢的，大概。

  
　　  
　　媒体无法跟到这种保卫严密的私人领地，却能蹲守机场。  
　　  
　　而Eduardo忘了遮掩脖子上的吻痕。

  
　　  
　　 **“I belong to my lover, and his desire is for me./我属于我的爱人，而他也渴望着我。”**  
  
 **——《Song of Songs/雅歌 7:10》**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

　　 **16**

  
　　  
　　梦境里。  
　　  
　　曾经只专注敲打键盘的修长手指，在抚摸他的身体，永远紧盯屏幕的眼眸，正凝视着他的眼睛，只会出口伤人的唇吻着他、呢喃着爱语，从来不用心听他说话的耳朵在耐心倾听。  
　　  
　　他长久以来的渴望终于得到了回应。  
　　  
　　于是他全然满足，再没了憾事，在睡梦中安然不疑，在醒来后矛盾不已。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo烦乱地从床上起身，随手扔下睡乱了的黑色浴衣，走进浴室。  
　　  
　　镜中人脖颈上的吻痕依旧鲜明，而身体似乎还记得是如何被Mark亲吻，他目光所及之处，都能回忆起滚烫的触感，于是他打开了淋浴，让水蒸气模糊一切，热水冲刷着身体，他试图用水温替换记忆中的体温。  
　　  
　　洗漱过后，他给自己穿上外出的衣物，熟悉的布料包裹住身体，可“穿”这个动作却似乎变得陌生起来，从记事起就熟练的日常变得那么艰涩，好像正在穿衣的手已经不是他自己了的一样。  
　　  
　　上帝啊，Eduardo闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　他不在这里，却又无处不在。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo的吻痕照受到了广泛而热烈的关注讨论。  
　　  
　　有了Mark与狗仔的机场问答，可以明确Mark肯定是冲着Eduardo去的，但是并没有证据证明Eduardo是冲着Mark去的。于是八卦群众都在盲猜Mark究竟是情场得意还是失意，记者们四处打探，都想第一个挖出爆料。  
　　  
　　Eduardo看到新闻时十分头痛，他不知道该怎么跟父母解释，正一筹莫展的时候，他接到了母亲的来电。  
　　  
　　“母亲，听我解释、”，Eduardo犹豫着开口，却被萨瓦林夫人打断了。  
　　  
　　“wardo，记得吗，我说过，不论那个人是什么样的‘不应该’，就算她是他，我都支持你把她抢到手。”  
　　  
　　母亲温柔的声音与无私的支持给了Eduardo莫大的安慰，但是想起顽固的父亲，心又沉了下来，他迟疑询问父亲对这段关系的反应，甚至根本没去考虑自己最后没有接受Mark的情况。  
　　  
　　“哦，关于这个”，萨瓦林夫人随手就扔下一个炸弹，“他早就知道了。”  
　　  
　　什么？！  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人解释说她临别那晚猜出了真相，并且在Eduardo离开后就对丈夫摊了牌，并且一直劝导丈夫接受。她说得那样轻易，Eduardo既感动，又有些无奈。  
　　  
　　他终于明白为什么自己刚到新加坡的那几个月总是打不通父亲的电话，他原以为父亲是对自己的事业进展不满意的缘故，哪里想得到，在他根本都没想过要原谅Mark的时候，母亲就替他出柜了。  
　　  
　　莫名就获得了母亲的支持，挂断电话的Eduardo说不好自己究竟是松了口气，还是更加烦扰。  
　　

  
　　而Mark也接到了家中打来的电话。  
　　  
　　“所以传言是真的？可怜的孩子，怎么就被你招惹上了”，扎克伯格夫人既欣慰，又语带警醒，“那么，你应该好好对待Eduardo，不要再借机制造新闻了，他也是个聪明孩子，你不要欺负他。”  
　　  
　　Mark却并不担心这一点。  
　　  
　　“你多虑了，他非常了解我”，Mark的声音十分冷静，但扎克伯格夫人奇异地听出了一丝炫耀的意味，“我尽力改变，给他想要的注意力，但他清楚我的本性，他不会在意我的追求行为有多少利己的成分，因为他知道这一点是我无法更改的，我再不会因此伤害他，这也不是他会介意的部分。”  
　　  
　　扎克伯格夫人咔嚓挂了电话。  
　　  
　　她对身边的丈夫疑惑地问：“这混球到底像谁？”  
　　  
　　扎克伯格先生耸耸肩，同样拒绝背锅。

  
　　  
　　Mark又一次在消息中提出了邀请。  
　　  
　　Eduardo对着隐含暗示的字句晃了神。  
　　  
　　如果说第一次是被引诱，第二次是未清醒，那到了第三次、第四次就不能再用被动当借口。  
　　  
　　而是他与Mark的合谋。  
　　  
　　他们之间的关系仍然不清不楚，身体却是越发契合，即使没有做到最后，互相抚慰带来的快感也足够食髓知味，他们像是被感官控制了理智，一次次在陌生城市幽会纠缠，乐此不疲。  
　　  
　　到这个地步，虽然仍不明确他们会怎样终场，但他从来不是他们之间害怕掌握主动的那个。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo：我在新加坡等你。  
　　  
　　Admin：确定？  
　　  
　　Admin：I’m on my way

 

  
　　  
　　“我的孩子，你在为什么苦恼？”  
　　  
　　新加坡是个多种信仰并存的国家，佛教徒最多，基督徒第二，各个教派的传教活动都很热情，布道者非常乐于与人交谈传教。  
　　  
　　Eduardo并不喜欢被打扰，尤其是在刚结束慢跑，在公园散步放松，享受一人时间的时候。  
　　  
　　但他突然觉得有些可笑。  
　　  
　　所有人，似乎这世上的所有人都知道，离开Mark的他，不开心。  
　　  
　　亲近的人都在说“希望你开心起来”，连这个陌生的年轻传教士，都觉得有义务过来问他，“你为什么苦恼”。  
　　  
　　可除了那个自私自利的混蛋，其他人都不清楚他的愤怒和痛苦从何而来，他也无处可说，无从说起。  
　　  
　　原本不打算理会的Eduardo停下了脚步，“你真的想知道？”  
　　  
　　年轻的传教士露出和善的微笑，说他会用心倾听。  
　　  
　　Eduardo低头笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“我曾经陷入仇恨的怒火”，Eduardo这么对他说，似乎是在告解，“Father，我非常愤怒，怒火一度蒙住了我的眼睛。”  
　　  
　　年轻传教士立刻感受到了开导这位看上去很有钱的青年的必要性，“那么，你明白这愤怒从何而来么？只有找到原因，我们才能够谅解。”  
　　  
　　“实际上，我确实明白”，Eduardo对上年轻传教士不谙世事的眼睛，礼貌地询问，“我可以说吗？”  
　　  
　　年轻传教士脸上的笑容带着鼓励，“当然可以，我的孩子。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo点了点头，直视着年轻传教士的眼眸，冷静地陈述。  
　　  
　　“我愤怒，是因为他的耳朵不听我说话，他的眼睛不给我注意，他口中的言语令我绝望，他手上永远有比我更需要关注的事情。我愤怒得失去理智，他甚至还因此指责我。”  
　　  
　　年轻传教士面露惊惧，被他冷静下的疯狂所震慑，甚至不自觉向后退去，不知所措。  
　　  
　　“Father”，Eduardo挑着眉，勾起嘴角，用不属于他的表情询问这个可怜的年轻传教士，“告诉我，我该怎么谅解他？”  
　　  
　　年轻传教士落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　Eduardo像是完成了一个恶作剧，耸耸肩，沿着公园小跑回了住处。

 

  
　　  
　　葡萄酒的木塞被拔出瓶口，发出沉闷的空气爆音。  
　　  
　　Eduardo取了两个水晶酒杯，鲜红的酒落入杯中，葡萄与木桶的香气并不浓重地荡开，在基督教的圣餐弥撒中，这酒代表着神为世人赎罪而流出的血液。  
　　  
　　他端起酒杯品尝，在口中轻含了一会儿，对这支酒的口感还算满意。  
　　  
　　门铃响了。  
　　  
　　略带忐忑的Mark站在Eduardo家门外，早春寒凉的风让人冷静。  
　　  
　　他身上穿的是特地找Chris推荐定制的西装，他不懂Chris叨叨的“形制要有一点教父的感觉”“禁欲感很重要”“衬衫要黑的，外套不要，他矮。”“外面整套就要深海蓝色，显得稍微活泼那么一点点，不要让Eduardo看了心情不好”之类，到底算是人身攻击还是衣物指导，但显然这一身让他看上去不错，所以他也就不计较了。

  
　　  
　　开门的Eduardo，领带松散地挂在脖子上，白色衬衫解开了几颗扣子，没有穿外套，下身的西裤是他身上唯一穿着整齐的衣物，赤裸的脚连双室内拖鞋都没穿，整个人显得很寥落。  
　　  
　　甚至，Eduardo的手上还拿着一瓶葡萄酒，打完招呼，他靠在墙边，仰起瓶子喝了一口。  
　　  
　　Mark关上门，靠近Eduardo，闻到他呼吸间的葡萄酒香，皱眉问：“你喝了多少？”  
　　  
　　“这是第二口”，Eduardo诚实地回答。  
　　  
　　可酒瓶里的液体却只有不到一半的量，Mark挑了挑眉，并不太相信。  
　　  
　　Eduardo伸手抚过Mark的外套面料，认出这是来自意大利的顶级布料，东张西望的Mark不知看到了什么想走开，Eduardo的手追着他，拽住了他的外套，像是挑衅一般地调侃他，“我不知道你什么时候对西装有了品味。”  
　　  
　　Mark无奈地拿开Eduardo的手，走到玄关的鞋柜边，拎着刚发现的拖鞋走回来，蹲下身给Eduardo穿上，才站起来回答：“我没有，是请Chris帮忙选的，他说我穿的得体一点，你看了会开心。”  
　　  
　　又是开心。  
　　  
　　被Mark反客为主抓着手往里走，Eduardo看上去有些百无聊赖，这越发让Mark觉得他喝醉了。  
　　  
　　看到桌上两个确实装着酒的水晶杯，Mark又疑惑起来，总不至于Eduardo已经先喝过了一整瓶吧？  
　　  
　　他转过身看向Eduardo，扶着他的腰身引他到自己面前，问：“为什么喝酒？”  
　　  
　　“庆祝约会”，Eduardo向前靠着他，左手贴着他的胸膛借力，右手伸到桌上取来了一杯酒，递给Mark，“不应该喝一点？”  
　　  
　　一连串动作都是蓄意而为，Mark清楚地意识到这一点，于是他接过酒杯，和Eduardo手里的酒瓶轻轻碰撞，他一饮而尽，Eduardo也喝了不少。  
　　  
　　“那么”，Mark征求Eduardo的意见，“wardo，我们这场约会做些什么？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo故意把冰冷的酒瓶贴近Mark的小腹，Mark没防备被冰得“嘶”了一声，Eduardo低声笑了起来，“关于这个，我想先提一个要求，你同意了，我们再来约会。”  
　　  
　　Mark几乎没有犹豫，“好，我答应你。”  
　　  
　　“那么，从现在开始，整晚你都不能说话了”，Eduardo这么宣布。  
　　  
　　有些诧异这样的要求，Mark挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　Eduardo将他推倒在沙发上，随即倾身与他接吻。  
　　  
　　言语是虚妄的，尤其是这个人有一条诡诈的舌头。每一个词都可能戴着面具，每一句话也许都藏着盲点。

  
　　  
　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　他们纠缠着接吻，粗重的呼吸声伴随着暧昧的声音在安静的室内显得太过清晰，刺激着他们更用力更热切地追索着对方的唇舌。  
　　  
　　漫长的激吻结束，两个人都粗喘着气平复呼吸，Mark一时忘了刚才的约定，他想要说话，被Eduardo漂亮的手指按住了唇。  
　　  
　　Eduardo拿过矮几上的葡萄酒瓶，晃了晃不足三分之一的酒液，勾起嘴角，屈膝跪在沙发上，用一只手撑着沙发椅背，居高临下地看着Mark，倾倒瓶身，将酒全数倾倒在Mark在亲吻中衣物散乱的胸膛。  
　　  
　　他低下头舔走溅到Mark脸颊的酒液，告诉他，“我不喜欢这套衣服。”  
　　  
　　Mark疑惑不解。  
　　  
　　Eduardo却没有说明，他的亲吻已经向下而去，如蝴蝶般绕过他的唇角，顺着脖子，来到被葡萄酒浸湿的胸膛。  
　　  
　　这样的姿势不方便他亲吻，于是Eduardo推着Mark在沙发上躺下来，而他自己也顺势附在了Mark身上，继续刚才的亲吻，他用牙齿艰难解开浸纽扣，用舌头推开湿润的布料，然后坏心地舔弄已经被冰凉酒液刺激挺立的小点。  
　　  
　　Mark一手握住Eduardo的肩膀，右腿曲膝，防止乱点火的Eduardo掉下沙发。  
　　  
　　他眼睁睁看着Eduardo身上纯白的衬衫被他衣服和皮肤上残存的葡萄酒污染，浸上斑斑点点的暗红色，这景象令他欲望勃发，更何况，Eduardo的手已经灵活地解开了他的皮质腰带，伸了进去，随着Eduardo的动作，Mark的喉间溢出沙哑的喘息。  
　　  
　　舒服而连绵不断的快感涌上，令Mark不自觉想要闭上眼睛，Eduardo却像幼兽般趴在他身上，狠咬他的喉结，在他的痛呼声中抗议，“看着我！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo凝视着Mark沉浸在欲望中显得愈发锋利的眉眼，他的眼神看上去甚至像是清醒的，于是Eduardo加快了手中的动作，让Mark堕入更深的情潮。  
　　  
　　他漫不经心地舔着自己在Mark喉间咬出的牙印，像是操纵木偶的偶师，小心控制着自己的手指，时轻时重，直到Mark在他身下攀上高潮。  
　　  
　　他收回的手上沾着Mark射出的精液。  
　　  
　　他在Mark的视线中伸出舌尖去尝，像好奇地猫咪，一触即离，然后对Mark露出了一个嫌弃的表情。  
　　  
　　Mark低沉地笑了起来。  
　　  
　　他突然一个发力，带着Eduardo转身，瞬间完成了上下对调。  
　　  
　　不能说话就不说吧，反正话语在这时候也并不是主要手段。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo等待着Mark给予他同样的刺激，结果Mark却在他唇上一吻，起身离开。  
　　  
　　他忍不住坐起身来，发现Mark只是去拿桌上剩下的那杯红酒。  
　　  
　　他泄去支撑自己的力气倒回沙发上，Mark却被Eduardo不自觉露出的表情震痛了心脏。  
　　  
　　他为什么还这么不安呢。

  
　　  
　　Mark大踏步地走回来，一口饮下杯中的液体，倾身而下，握住Eduardo的脖颈，对准他的嘴唇，将口中的酒液灌进他的口中，紧接着不顾Eduardo故意在亲吻间用上牙齿，近乎粗暴地舔舐他的唇舌，用狂乱的吻纠缠他，直到亲吻间都能尝到伤口的血腥味。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不满地吮着自己被Mark牙齿划痛的舌头，Mark正在解他的裤子，他有些期待接下来的抚慰，快感会让人上瘾。  
　　  
　　在他惊讶的目光中，Mark毫不犹豫地用唇舌含住了他的性器，湿热高热的口腔带来的刺激太过激烈，他毫无防备地呻吟出声。  
　　  
　　“……啊！……哈啊Mark……”  
　　  
　　Mark的舌头抵住Eduardo的性器头部舔弄，Eduardo一只手反抓住沙发扶手，另一只手按着Mark的肩膀，不知道是想要将Mark拉进还是推远，长腿因涌上的快感屈起，踩着柔软的沙发皮面，似乎想要抵消掉一些刺激。  
　　  
　　Mark并不专心，他吮弄一阵，就开始用唇齿咬噬Eduardo大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，惹得Eduardo忍不住身体的搐动，却因为Mark的压制毫无办法，只能被动承受这样恶劣的刺激，在呻吟的间隙中低呼“Mark”的名字。  
　　  
　　如此反复来去，Mark会在他将要高潮之前变换方式，故意推延他的射精时间，等他终于在Mark的重重吮吸下到达高潮，整个人都已经疲累不堪。Mark故意去吻他，他推不开，只得跟Mark分享了一个更为堕落的吻。  
　　  
　　Eduardo执着地去看Mark的眼神，直到看清他眼神中的爱意，才肯闭目休息。  
　　  
　　他们没有就此结束。  
　　  
　　直到晨光熹微，他们才在浴室结束了最后的缠绵。  
　　  
　　被Eduardo强调要擦干头发，Mark走出浴室的时候，Eduardo已经趴倒在床上，被子随意地搭在腰间，似乎太着急想要睡觉，连睡衣都没有换。  
　　  
　　Mark走到床边，拿不准自己是睡床上，还是自觉一点去睡沙发。  
　　  
　　“有时候”，Eduardo突然开口，因疲累而沙哑声音带着一丝茫然，“我希望你不存在。”  
　　  
　　这是实在是一句伤人的话，Mark现在却能分心去想自己对这种痛苦熟悉到已经有了习惯的趋势。  
　　  
　　夜晚已经过去，他可以说话了。  
　　  
　　他在床边坐下，抚摸Eduardo暴露在空气中有些凉意的肩背，问：“为什么？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo的脑袋在枕头中蹭了蹭，像是不想回答，Mark不知道等了多久，才听见他说，“因为你存在，就迫使我注意。”

  
　　  
　　Mark骤然起身离开。  
　　  
　　Eduardo攒紧了自己的手掌。  
　　  
　　找到Eduardo的衣帽间，Mark满意地发现了那件散发着Eduardo家中洗涤剂香味的黑色浴衣。  
　　  
　　他带着它回到卧室，掀开Eduardo搭在腰间的薄被，Eduardo修长而优美的身体在透过窗帘的晨曦中几乎有些圣洁的意味。  
　　  
　　Mark将黑色小心而仔细的一寸一寸覆盖上爱人的身体，妥帖地包裹住。他也躺在了Eduardo身后，用被子遮住他们紧挨的身体，然后拥他入怀。  
　　  
　　巨大的蛇身紧缚着他纯洁的爱人，以傲慢的罪名被逐出虚伪的神殿，他毫无悔意，甚至引诱并带走了光。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，wardo，我的注意力不会再次离开你”，Mark亲吻Eduardo的后颈，在Eduardo耳边低语。  
　　  
　　他即是深渊。  
　　  
　　Eduardo转过身来，凝视他的眼眸，然后靠紧了他的怀抱，沉沉睡去。

  
　　  
　　临别前，Mark穿好助理送来的衣服，想起什么，走到床边，低声问那个假装睡觉的人。  
　　  
　　“wardo，有兴趣帮我挑一套衣服吗，我下周有一个重要会议。”  
　　  
　　他轻轻点了点脑袋。  
　　  
　　Mark俯身亲吻可爱的红耳朵，直到收到Eduardo恼怒的抗议，这才告辞离去。  
　　

  
　　 **“I slept but my heart was awake./我沉睡之时，我的心却醒了。”**  
  
 **——《Song of Songs/雅歌 5:2》**

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

　　 **17**

  
　　  
　　“Mr.Zuckerberg，我们注意到您最近的个人穿衣风格有了明显的提升，可以告诉我们是哪位设计师的搭配吗？”  
　　  
　　这是一场名流慈善晚会，红毯的重点本该属于那些明星们，但不少记者都围着Mark提问，Mark频繁前往新加坡的行程引起了各方注意，几乎所有人都热衷于猜测这对创始人好友是否是要复合。  
　　  
　　专业IT杂志和娱乐八卦杂志都对他紧追不舍，现在连时尚杂志的记者们都要来凑热闹了。  
　　  
　　但是，他们确实敏锐注意到了Mark个人穿衣风格的变化，日常的卫衣宅男装是雷打不动，但他出席各项活动会议的穿着风格改变明显，从主流正装偏向了高端合身的意式剪裁风格，配合他桀骜的表情，竟然有几分另类性感。  
　　  
　　听到记者们的提问，Mark停下脚步，眯起眼睛，像是在思索那位设计师的名字。  
　　  
　　时尚记者们都做过功课，将Mark出席活动的照片收集起来推测风格，此时都有自己的猜测，希望能够猜中，这样就不用重写稿子了。娱乐和IT杂志的记者们不满地看向他们，嫌弃他们问的问题太无聊。  
　　  
　　手插在西装的裤子口袋的Mark像是终于找到了答案，他回答时略微向前倾身，直视记者们的镜头，回答说：“给我搭配衣服的，是我男朋友。”  
　　  
　　所有记者们在一瞬间像是被丢到真空空间一样安静下来，然后如溅进水滴的油锅一样爆了开去，但Mark已经趁他们被震傻的时候走远了。  
　　

  
　　扎克伯格疑似出柜的消息迅速占领了所有网站的热门趋势。  
　　  
　　一直围观的吃瓜群众们似乎此时才意识到，他们起哄复合的是两个男人，这才开始就Mark的性向展开了讨论。  
　　  
　　有的恍然大悟表示不能接受，有的反应过来后大力支持，还有的人展开了阴谋论，说近年facebook上流传的那些感人同志出柜/告白视频肯定是在引导舆论，谁都说服不了谁，讨论风向摇摆不定。  
　　  
　　有调查网站甚至热心访问了大量路人，结果显示，在“你更希望扎克伯格是直是弯”的问题上，大多数人选择了“直”；在“是否希望这对创始人和好”的问题上，大多数人选择了“是”；在“如果属实，是否支持这对情侣”的问题上，选择几乎五五对开。  
　　  
　　而在“扎克伯格出柜了，但男友不是萨瓦林”这个问题上，所有人都选择了“不能接受”。  
　　  
　　“也许是关注他们的新闻太久了，如果他俩真的在一起，我也不至于活不下去，可以接受。但如果他们不是和对方出柜，我大概会很生气，绝对不会支持”，一位中年白人女性受访者这样说道。

  
　　  
　　Chris看到这个新闻的时候，呵呵一笑，打定主意绝对不接任何从facebook打来的电话。  
　　  
　　他已经受够了，他到现在都记得那一次，他打电话询问Mark他挑的“战衣”Eduardo反应如何时，Mark告诉他衣服已经被红酒毁了，因为Eduardo吃醋所以以后都不用麻烦他帮忙选衣服。那语气充满了欠揍的嘚瑟感，搞得好像他很喜欢帮Mark这种身材欠佳的人挑衣服似的。  
　　  
　　这两个老朋友谈起恋爱来简直欠揍。  
　　  
　　Chris打定主意绝对不再插手这两个小混球之间的任何事，再找上门哭成狗都不管！

  
　　  
　　Eduardo看到这个新闻时，正因为最近德怀尔越发明显的“娘家人”欣慰眼神而无语，但是看到Mark对着屏幕说“我男朋友”，他自己也忍不住摇头，低头笑了起来。  
　　  
　　这家伙还是一如既往的嚣张混蛋。

  
　　  
　　“你确定了？”，某天，他接到老萨瓦林略带别扭的来电，开头就是这么一句不清楚的提问，但他们都明白是在讨论什么。  
　　  
　　Eduardo诚实地告诉父亲，“我不知道。”  
　　  
　　老萨瓦林一口气堵在胸口，都要闹遍全球了，你现在还说没有确定？！  
　　  
　　“但是”，Eduardo试图向父亲解释清楚自己的心情，“我知道他对我来说是特殊的，我对他也是一样……这种特殊，不是因为我们的各项条件符合彼此对伴侣的预想，更不是因为我们的欲望被对方吸引甚至到了改变性向的地步，完全不是这样。”  
　　  
　　“而是因为更本质的东西……是他这个人本身的特殊存在”，Eduardo略微艰涩地承认这一点，但同时也承认，“我们可以分开，我们都不会因为离开对方而过得糟糕，实际上，离开彼此，我们也会过得很好。但我们都明白，一旦放手，我们以后的人生中，不会再有这样特殊的关系，因为现在的我们，都已经不再是当初展现在对方面前的样子了。”  
　　  
　　放开了对方，就是放开了当初的那一部分自己。  
　　  
　　那部分的自己依附于那段记忆，是他们在哈佛校园中形影不离度过的阳光雨水、清晨午夜与一年四季。  
　　  
　　那时他们彼此相爱，深入灵魂，却浑然不知。*  
　　  
　　割舍掉了对方，就会剩下不完整的自己。  
　　  
　　他们对彼此独一无二。  
　　  
　　老萨瓦林咔擦挂了电话，对强迫自己打电话的妻子怒道：“我看不出他有什么需要安慰的，他好得很！”  
　　  
　　“啊是吗~”，萨瓦林夫人轻松地回应，把平板上的照片亮给丈夫看，“你觉得Eduardo搭配得怎么样？不得不说，这身衣服把Mark衬得相当不错。我儿子眼光真好。”  
　　  
　　老萨瓦林对上平板上眼神轻蔑的Mark，怒气冲冲地出了房间，“我不觉得！”  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人耸耸肩，把Mark的照片贴进自己新开的facebook主页里，配上了“搭配这身衣服的一定是个天使”的动态，Mark第一时间赶来给点了赞。  
　　  
　　其实，卷毛也没什么不好。

 

  
　　  
　　对于Eduardo扩大投资的决定，合伙人表示不解。  
　　  
　　“这当然是正确的决定，但是，我还以为你就要回美国去了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo摇摇头，没有解释，只说：“我的计划没有完成，近几年我都不会回去。”  
　　  
　　有了Mark亲口说的“男朋友”，即使别人还不清楚，他们公司的人已经充分认清了形势，于是合伙人现在毫不避讳地调侃他，“你的男朋友不会有意见吗？”  
　　  
　　“也许没有”，Eduardo看着报表，漫不经心地回答，“也许有，谁知道呢。”  
　　  
　　合伙人想起某次路遇他们时，无辜遭到扎克伯格先生观察的盯视，幸灾乐祸地窃笑起来。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo确实不打算考虑Mark的意见，他的意见不会改变自己对事业的规划，这是很明显的底线。但Mark竟然二话不说就表示了理解，还是有些出乎他的意料。  
　　  
　　Mark被Eduardo明显有些受触动的眼神逗得想笑，他低头亲了亲Eduardo的肩膀，说：“我的确曾经成功‘伏击’过你，但我即使在当时也明白，你的温柔并不意味着弱小，我从没有认为我优越于你，wardo，就算我不喜欢，但我显然早已经尝过被你领先的滋味。所以，我当然不会干涉你对你事业的安排。即使这意味着我需要频繁地坐长途飞机，也许我该要一些补偿……”  
　　  
　　他这样说着，一只手已经熟练地沿着Eduardo的脊背滑下，在敏感的腰线上抚摸作乱，挑动男朋友刚刚平息不久的情欲。  
　　  
　　Eduardo压抑住差点溜出喉咙的呻吟，拽住Mark脖子上深赤近黑的窄款领带，对着他的视线，迟疑着对他宣告：“就算以后我会回国，我也不会回facebook。我不会再将我的事业与你的捆在一起。”  
　　  
　　Mark倾身温柔地吻住了Eduardo，然后将赤裸的爱人拥进怀里，在他耳边几乎有些颤抖地告解，“我很抱歉，wardo。对不起。”  
　　  
　　“我再也不想听到这句话了”，Eduardo的脑袋在Mark的颈间动了动。  
　　

  
　　Mark从善如流地换了他本应该说的话。

  
　　  
　　“I love you……I want you……I need you.”  
　　  
　　他的声音渐渐染上欲望，攀上高峰，留下沙哑的余裕，归于理智。  
　　  
　　但他一直没有停，直到他的爱人在他怀中安然睡去。

  
　　  
　 **“His left arm is under my head and his right arm embraces me.他的左臂是属于我的枕头，他的右臂必定将我拥抱。”**  
  
 **——《Song of Songs/雅歌 8:3》**

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

　　 **18**  
　　  
　　近半年来，同性婚姻法案提起，终于有了要通过的趋势，Facebook在其中起到了不小的作用。  
　　  
　　“不得不说，我还是很好奇，Mark，通过了这次‘演习’，以后，你到底想用facebook干什么呢？”  
　　  
　　酒吧暧昧的灯光和煽情的音乐成功制造了迷离的气氛，卡座沙发上，本就坐得很近的Chris凑近了Mark的耳朵，他喝了几杯酒，借着酒意对Mark提出了这个思虑了很久的问题。  
　　  
　　Mark并不是出了力还不要功劳的人，但他形象过于“直男”，实在是没办法让LGBT人士把他视为同类。  
　　  
　　因为出于保护隐私和不让Eduardo太被媒体打搅的考虑，两人在一起已经一年多，尽管时常在跟拍中虐狗，却依旧没有对媒体打开天窗，公关部建议过，但Mark自己不想拿Eduardo出来说事。  
　　  
　　而且他们俩都不太有受LGBT喜爱的气场，很神奇的，提起Mark和Eduardo，大多数人尽管知道他俩关系不简单，但第一反应还是‘创始人’‘曾经是好友’“离婚案”这样的关键词。  
　　  
　　所以，果实成熟的日子越来越近，Mark开始时不时和Chris及其男友混在一起，媒体热衷报道他跟Chris情侣一起流连gay吧的消息，替他反复提醒大家，他和facebook都大力支持同性婚姻。  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩，把皮球踢回去：“你觉得呢？”  
　　  
　　Chris笑得狡黠，只说：“我不知道你什么时候对政治感兴趣了。”  
　　  
　　挑了下眉毛，Mark没说话，像是什么都没有听到。  
　　  
　　Chris无聊地张望，开始思念刚离开不到三分钟的男朋友。  
　　  
　　“我可以加入你们吗？”一个金发少年走过来，对Mark抛着媚眼说。  
　　  
　　这少年长得十分漂亮，一路走来有很多人盯着他，大约在这个吧很受追捧，否则不会有这样嚣张的自信。  
　　  
　　居然还真有人搭讪Mark，Chris险些一口酒喷到他衣服上，惊讶地问：“你不知道他是谁？”  
　　  
　　长这么漂亮，难道是个草包？  
　　  
　　金发少年给了他一个挑衅的眼神，用眼神摸着Mark那身昂贵又性感的黑西装，故意对着Mark用手指勾了勾自己腰间牛仔裤遮不住的T字裤窄边：“你们常来这个酒吧？老男人，我不需要知道你男友是谁，我只想知道他对我有没有兴趣。”  
　　  
　　Mark觉得自己眼睛要瞎。  
　　  
　　老男人？！Chris简直出离愤怒了。  
　　  
　　Chris故意用力靠在了Mark肩上，他脑袋跟锤子似的砸过来，砸得Mark很想抗议，然后Chris伸手将Mark搭在沙发背上的胳膊拿下来勾住自己，扮演出一副“正宫”的样子，对那个少年假笑着说：“很遗憾，他对你没兴趣。”  
　　  
　　金发少年不服气，对Mark挑拨：“看起来你男朋友管得很紧，你就这么受他摆布吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo倒也没有管得很紧，Mark心想，受Eduardo摆布？他很愿意受Eduardo摆布的，尤其是在床上。  
　　  
　　糟糕。  
　　  
　　意式西装的合体剪裁藏不住什么，Mark伸手理了理西装外套，才对金发少年说：“我跟我男友是一对一的关系。”  
　　  
　　金发少年气呼呼地离开了。  
　　  
　　Chris瞄了眼Mark的西裤，无语道：“拜托，只是提到‘男朋友’这个词你就这样了？你们是情欲初开的高中情侣吗？我真是求求你们赶紧做到最后吧，都这样了还忍着干什么？”  
　　  
　　“不关你事。”Mark正在努力甩掉自己的脑补，面无表情地说。  
　　  
　　Chris男友拿着三瓶啤酒回到卡座，被Chris靠在Mark怀里的画面醋到了，他放下酒，故意抱着肩膀像是在欣赏这画面的样子，说：“Chris我亲爱的，解释一下？”  
　　  
　　“你想让我怎么解释？”Chris狐狸一样笑起来，“你更喜欢我用什么解释？”  
　　  
　　Mark站起身来，拒绝被他们虐狗。  
　　  
　　“你先走吗？”Chris随口问。  
　　  
　　Mark：“我赶飞机。”  
　　  
　　Chris翻了个白眼，敷衍地挥了挥手，低下头去继续跟男朋友“解释”。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo是在睡前刷到标题为“扎克伯格和休斯在gay吧举止亲密！”的视频的。  
　　  
　　而经过一晚上的发酵传播，第二天早上Eduardo醒来，又看到了火起来的金发少年加油添醋地述说Mark和Chris举止有多亲密的视频。

  
　　  
　　所以第二天上午赶到新加坡的Mark，一见面就被Eduardo赏了个白眼。  
　　  
　　在Eduardo的平板上看完了视频，谈了快两年恋爱的Mark已经懂得自己身处在一个什么情况。  
　　  
　　首先当然是要解释的，但解释不是重点。Eduardo当然不可能相信自己跟Chris有什么，这种感觉上的醋，就相当于撒娇，只能哄，不能讲道理，讲道理的人没肉吃。  
　　  
　　于是Mark迅速解释了前因后果，最后还点评了一句“拜托，和Chris？我宁可跟电脑做爱。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo似乎是对这个问题感了兴趣，居然问：“你，有没有被别的同性吸引过？有感觉那种。”  
　　  
　　Mark一时没控制住，露出一个“你疯了吗”的表情，说：“我做了什么让你这么想？”  
　　  
　　“well”，Eduardo勾着嘴角，做出一副思考的样子，“我可不知道，比如说，你让Chris给你挑全身上下的衣服？还有，你在他面前哭过？真是不可想象，你，在Chris面前哭，wow。”  
　　  
　　Mark迅速地接话：“因为你。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　男朋友想听，那么，再丢脸都得说。  
　　  
　　“我”，Mark开了个头，就无奈地叹了口气，然后接着说，“我找不到你，我翻遍了我觉得你可能会去的地方，然后只能查你之前去过哪里，然后我发现你咨询过移民的事项。”  
　　  
　　“我被告知，如果你放弃美国国籍，很有可能因为故意避税被禁止入境。”  
　　  
　　“那就意味着，我刚明白我们相爱的事实，就可能再也见不到你了。”  
　　  
　　“我不知道该怎么办。”  
　　  
　　“我也不知道怎么跟其他人说我们的事，我不想让不熟悉我们的人胡乱考虑我跟你，Dustin又不是，你知道，所以我去找了Chris。”  
　　  
　　“我必须说，我不是有意在他面前哭的，我就是，听他说他可能帮不上忙，建议我放弃，然后我就、”  
　　  
　　Eduardo想象那个场面，忍不住低声笑起来，Mark也说不下去了，干脆搂住Eduardo的腰亲上去，报复似的咬他的唇。  
　　  
　　“走吧。”Mark最后在Eduardo的唇上浅吻了一下，邀请道：“我们去约会。”  
　　

  
　　这次约会内容是野餐。  
　　  
　　Mark开着那辆他和Eduardo合买的豪华SUV，副驾驶坐着Eduardo，后排座位上放着一个多层餐盒，里面装满了数十种新鲜水果，朝已经预定好的私人林区进发。  
　　  
　　拜狗仔们孜孜不倦的跟拍所赐，Mark在新加坡的衣食住行全都提高到了一个相当“富豪”的水平，以躲避狗仔的跟踪。  
　　  
　　刷卡通过岗卫，就进入了私人庄园的范围，狗仔们只能拍下车辆的背影发上网，然后在此处蹲等他们出来。  
　　  
　　新加坡的十月阳光灿烂，尤其是既最大限度保留了原始风味又稍加修饰过的私人林区，Mark开到一处视野开阔的人工湖边停了车，打开车窗，新鲜的空气带着一丝湿润的水汽扑面而来，令人神清气爽。  
　　  
　　Eduardo解了安全带，放低椅子，悠闲地看着外面阳光下的树林湖水，忽然想起：“预报说可能会下雨。”  
　　  
　　“阵雨吧”，Mark猜测道，“吃水果吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo应了声，Mark从后座拎过餐盒，从两个驾驶座中间抽出一个木面小桌架好，将餐盒层层打开。Eduardo拿了颗大草莓塞进Mark嘴巴里，自己也咬了一颗吃。  
　　  
　　一颗草莓没吃完，乌云就聚了起来，两人干脆没下车，在这么安静优美的地方，悠闲地吃水果。  
　　  
　　聊天告一段落，Eduardo打开电台，想听听这阵雨什么时候会停。  
　　  
　　“……欢迎收听AABC新闻……昨夜，马克扎克伯格疑似出轨克里斯休斯的消息惊爆了网络，发言人声称此事是子虚乌有，扎克伯格更是当晚就上了飞新加坡的飞机……”  
　　  
　　Eduardo关掉了电台，掏出手机，手机上的新闻集成软件蹦出的最新消息，是《细数facebook创始人们的感情纠葛》。  
　　  
　　天降黑锅，Mark假装自己不在车里。  
　　  
　　“有什么感想？”Eduardo不放过他。  
　　  
　　Mark叹了口气。  
　　  
　　他轻敲手边的触摸板，锁好车门，关好车窗，前排和后排的真皮座椅都突然降下，Eduardo没有防备，向后倒了下去，Mark趁机起身过来，将他按在几乎平摊的座位上，在吻下去之前说：“我的感想是，我们来做爱吧Wardo。”

  
　　  
　　Eduardo抬手勾住他的脖子回应起来。  
　　  
　　雨越下越大，当雨点敲得车顶叮咚作响时，Mark和Eduardo已经纠缠到了后排，紧挨着躺在了单人床般宽敞的皮质座椅上。  
　　  
　　Mark从西装裤的口袋里摸出了套子与便携的润滑剂，Eduardo才意识到，Mark说的“做爱”就是指的最后一步。  
　　  
　　“可以吗？”Mark亲吻Eduardo的胸膛，“如果不想做，我们可以再等等。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo有些紧张。  
　　  
　　此刻，他身上只剩下一件白衬衫，肌肤因为刚才的互相爱抚出了一层薄汗，纤长漂亮的身体像是散发着柔光。额发凌乱，呼吸有些喘，Mark流连抚摸他的腰胯，令他并起的长腿忍不住互相摩擦，整个人性感得不可言喻。  
　　  
　　Mark上半身已经脱光了，下身却还穿着西裤，敞开的裤链间，欲望勃发的粗大肉棒时不时蹭过Eduardo的大腿，似乎迫切想要征服。每当被那个滚烫的东西蹭到，Eduardo都会微微颤抖。  
　　  
　　交往近两年，一直没有做到最后，这状况要是让别人知道了，大概会觉得奇怪。  
　　  
　　但Eduardo清楚，Mark绝对不会扮演承受那方的角色，如果做到最后，也就意味着，他会被Mark……  
　　  
　　尽管他对Mark有着浓烈的欲望，想要和Mark融为一体的情欲与Mark一样迫切，但毕竟，这不是一个容易的决定，尤其是，考虑到他们曾经的历史。  
　　  
　　在Mark身下，被Mark进入，肆意侵犯，通过这样的性爱方式获得快感，甚至攀上高潮，等于在Mark面前完完全全地敞开自己，让他进入最柔软的部分。  
　　  
　　这心情就像是少年时第一次和女孩鬼混，紧张和期待之间，还是紧张占了上风。  
　　  
　　Mark将手上的润滑剂和套子放到一边，压下去亲吻Eduardo，说：“我们可以慢慢来。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo伸手回抱住Mark。  
　　  
　　其实，这一切的根本问题在于，他有没有重新信任Mark。  
　　  
　　“做吧。”  
　　  
　　Mark听到Eduardo在他耳边说。  
　　  
　　“别害怕。”Mark迅速打开了润滑剂，但是没忘记亲吻安抚Eduardo，“我会小心的。如果你不舒服，我们就停下。我爱你，wardo，别害怕。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo有些想吐槽他，但Mark修长的手指已经带着大量润滑液，试探着按揉起了那个羞耻的部位，轻轻的戳进又退出，耐心地做扩张。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”，Eduardo无法形容自己究竟是什么感觉，一根手指能够顺利进出后，Mark补了一次润滑，直接挤到了Eduardo的身上，加了一根手指继续扩张，滑腻的水声如此煽情，Mark更硬了，喘息越发粗重。  
　　  
　　随着扩张的进行，Mark顺利找到了Eduardo的敏感点，“哈啊……”，快感如电流般蹿上身体，Eduardo忍不住绷紧了身体，Mark低头与他亲吻，连亲吻都像是捕食者的啃咬，带着几分急不可耐的味道。  
　　  
　　“我要进去了”，Mark告知Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Eduardo看着Mark将润滑剂挤上硬挺的欲望，看着Mark分开自己的双腿，扶着那根粗热的东西，一点一点地侵入自己的身体。  
　　  
　　“……啊，慢、慢一点”，Eduardo的小声抗议带着浓重的鼻音，Mark抱歉地发现自己更硬了一点，稍微退出一段，干脆重重地顶了进去。  
　　  
　　“哈啊！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo咬着下唇，努力放松身体，忍耐这种奇怪的、身体被撑开的感觉，不满地瞪向Mark，这个骗子！  
　　  
　　Mark低沉地笑起来，亲吻Eduardo的额头，辩解说：“wardo，里面好热，我忍不住了。”  
　　  
　　这话太过直白情色，Eduardo被激得收紧了身体，Mark发出一声满足的喟叹，伸手将Eduardo褪到手肘的衬衫缠到一起，拉高Eduardo的双手，单手抓着固定在Eduardo头顶上方，另一只手握住Eduardo漂亮的腰线，挺腰抽插起来。  
　　  
　　“……啊……哈啊……嗯啊……”  
　　  
　　双手被Mark按着紧贴座椅上，Eduardo根本没有力气支撑住自己，只能被Mark抽插的动作带着摇晃，身体因为一波接一波涌来的快感而震颤不已，他咬住下唇，抑制自己的呻吟。  
　　  
　　他原以为会很痛苦，然而这时才发现，快感才是最难承受的，尤其是不受自己控制、只能被动承受的快感。他从不知道快感竟是如此可怕的东西。  
　　  
　　然而身体却背道而驰。  
　　  
　　Eduardo清晰地感受自己湿热的甬道被Mark的性器插入，敏感点被反复摩擦，甚至食髓知味地主动收缩，套弄那根粗热的肉棒，不想让它离开，只想它不间断地撞进来。  
　　  
　　“哈啊……啊……不”  
　　  
　　Mark加快了抽送地力道，Eduardo感到车身都被带着摇晃，这让他觉得越发羞耻，与快速撞击积累的快感一起，达到了一个小高潮，Eduardo在弓起腰忍耐快感，已有一些白灼从自己挺立的性器顶端流出来，简直难以置信。  
　　  
　　这对Mark来说，确实最高的褒奖。  
　　  
　　他放开Eduardo的双手，倾身吻住Eduardo，按着Eduardo的双肩用力顶弄，每一次插入都将自己入侵到最深的地方，还不怀好意地在Eduardo的耳边说：“你被我插射了，wardo。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo侧过脑袋，收回手臂遮住自己的脸，耳朵通红。  
　　  
　　Mark一口咬住他的耳垂，轻柔地舔舐，下身确是毫不留情地大力抽插，越来越快，直到Eduardo完全忍不住呻吟，才在Eduardo的体内射了出来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被太多快感弄得既舒服又难受，射精后颤抖的身体捁得Mark的性器舒服得不可思议，一点都不想退出来。  
　　  
　　两个人就这么依偎着，享受高潮后的余韵。  
　　  
　　“出去。”Eduardo嗓音有些沙，性感又温软。  
　　  
　　Mark故意动了动腰，已经射精的性器在甬道中挺动，有些难以言说的淫靡之感，Eduardo伸手抵着Mark的胸膛，重复一遍，“出去。”  
　　  
　　Mark撑起身体，遗憾地把自己的性器退出来，半软的器官上都是润滑剂与Eduardo甬道中的粘液，Mark使坏地把这些都蹭在Eduardo的腿根处，Eduardo被性器的温度和Mark的行为闹得十分羞耻，低吼抗议。  
　　  
　　但随着他身体的动作，润滑剂和Mark射出的精液缓缓从穴口流出来。  
　　  
　　“……啊……啊、Mark！”  
　　  
　　高热的性器比刚才任何时候都更粗更硬，就这么毫无征兆地冲进了Eduardo的身体。  
　　  
　　“抱歉。”Mark诚恳地亲吻Eduardo的眼睛，“我控制不住。”

  
　　  
　　“……啊……啊……”  
　　  
　　他们毫无节制地需索着对方，Eduardo承受Mark近乎粗暴的抽送，修长的双腿难耐地紧扣着Mark的腰。  
　　  
　　视野跟随律动摇晃，Eduardo的视线因多次高潮而失去焦点，他伸出手去抚摸Mark的面容，Mark完全沉溺于他的身体，表情是难得的迷离而性感，侧过脸亲吻Eduardo的手。  
　　  
　　为了延长做爱时间，Mark中途停下，缓了缓拉着Eduardo坐在自己身上，握着Eduardo的腰，引导他慢慢地把自己的性器吞进体内。  
　　  
　　Eduardo双手撑在Mark的肩头，忍着羞耻感缓慢沉下身体，却因为被磨蹭到了敏感点，大腿又因为先前的性爱没什么力气，像是很心急似的让Mark的性器冲进了身体，“……哈啊”  
　　  
　　Mark爽得低声吸了口气，忍不住笑起来，笑声带起身体的颤动，Eduardo还在适应体内的东西，结果这东西还乱颤，让Eduardo忍不住呻吟出声。  
　　  
　　Eduardo低头咬住Mark的侧颈泄愤。  
　　  
　　Mark安抚地抚摸Eduardo的背脊，车外雨声沥沥，令他想起了当年在舞蹈练习室欣赏到的风景。  
　　  
　　当年不知道该去触碰的人，此刻正坐在他的身上，他的性器被这具漂亮身体高热敏感的内部包裹吮吸，说不清到底是抚慰了还是更刺激了欲望。  
　　  
　　Mark用力揉捏Eduardo的腰身，将他压向自己，让Eduardo挺立的性器夹在两人的小腹间磨蹭，同时缠绵地挺动自己的性器，用唇舌逗弄Eduardo胸前挺立的小点，不急不缓，舒服的快感随着抽插如潮水般层层涌上。  
　　  
　　“自己来？”就要这样舒服地攀上高潮，然而那个坏家伙居然消极怠工起来。  
　　  
　　快感被打断的感觉并不好受，Eduardo再三踟蹰，还是按着Mark的肩膀，用膝盖与大腿的力量撑着自己抬起身体，然后又控制着撑住自己向下，这样主动地吞吐Mark的性器，充满了迎合取悦的意味，Eduardo在快感与快感之间遭遇了说不出的羞耻与心慌。  
　　  
　　Mark闭着眼享受Eduardo的主动，脸上的表情似乎有些得意，这更加令Eduardo感觉茫然，身体却似乎有了自主意识，起落得更快了，随之，快感也越来越强烈，涨潮的快感似乎就要将这些无谓的思考冲走。  
　　  
　　但此时，Mark忽然睁开眼，双手紧紧扣住了Eduardo的腰，将脸贴进他的胸膛，声音沙哑地说：“Don't ever leave me again.”  
　　

  
　　Eduardo几乎有些新奇。  
　　  
　　他既是傲慢。  
　　  
　　他既是深渊。  
　　  
　　是自己长久的凝视招惹来了伤害。  
　　  
　　可原来，他也在不安。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo捧着Mark的脸，以无尽的温柔亲吻他，发出温软的安抚性的鼻音，像是驯兽师安慰他的猛兽。同时，他加快了在Mark身上起落摇晃的动作，迎合Mark配合他上顶的频率，主动让Mark更深更快的侵犯自己。  
　　  
　　车身因为他们激烈的动作而不停震动，车厢内的水声、肉体撞击拍打声与喘气呻吟的声音混在一起，淫靡和情色主宰了这个空间。  
　　  
　　高潮来临前，Eduardo紧紧抱着Mark，将脸埋进他的脖颈。  
　　  
　　他从未如此脆弱不堪，同时，也从未如此安心笃定。  
　　  
　　神算什么。  
　　  
　　他是我的。

  
　　  
　　Mark简单清理战场的时候，Eduardo被Mark穿好了衣服，懒散地躺在副驾，瞄见地上那个没拆封的安全套，挑了挑眉，“你既然不打算用，带着它干什么？”  
　　  
　　说完，Eduardo小幅度地调整了姿势，男性之间的性爱，承受那方总会更辛苦一些，更何况，Mark还没戴套，Eduardo总觉得……  
　　  
　　相较之下，Mark轻松愉快的语气就很有些欠揍：“忘了。留着下次用。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo伸手拿了颗葡萄砸他。  
　　  
　　Mark捡起葡萄扔出车外，取了颗草莓叼在嘴里，撑着副驾的椅背低头去喂Eduardo，一颗草莓惨遭分尸，果汁混合着津液顺着Eduardo的脖子染上了衬衫。

  
　　  
　　于是，第二天上了新闻头版的，是两人约会后回家的一系列照片，狗仔们还贴心用箭头标出了重点。  
　　  
　　重点包括：Eduardo衬衫口的果汁渍、刚出门的Eduardo与回到家的Eduardo衬衫骤增的皱褶对比、Mark西裤上可疑的水渍、以及被Eduardo拦着不准进门还一脸愉快拿着抹布擦后车座的Mark。  
　　  
　　他们没有多写什么，但这些标注已经足够读者们浮想联翩了。

  
　　  
　　“抱歉。”早餐桌上，查看新闻的Mark郁闷地对Eduardo道歉。  
　　  
　　Eduardo摇了摇头，“尽管我不打算搅进facebook的事务，但我并不认为我想要被排除在你的计划外。你不需要舍近求远。”  
　　  
　　“现在都已经是这样的情况，如果你站出来，这些狗仔会24小时紧跟不放的。”Mark虽然心动，但还是提醒Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Eduardo向后靠在椅背上，挑了挑眉：“有什么区别？难道我还有可能永远不在你身边出现？”

  
　　  
　　他这话说得弯弯绕绕，意思却明明白白。  
　　  
　　Mark站起身，走到他的身边，严肃地问他：“你知道你做了一个什么决定？”  
　　  
　　“从遇见你的第一天，我就知道我做了什么决定。”Eduardo抬眸看他，“一切都发生得太快了是不是？但你还是你，我还是我。你还是那个自私自负的天才混蛋，我也还是那个暗地里渴望刺激的我。我们确实因为彼此做出了改变，但这并没有改变我们的根本。”  
　　  
　　“任何选择都有代价。你得接受我的一切，我也接受你的一切，好的，和坏的。我并不打算只享受你对我的爱，而留你独自面对你的麻烦，尽管，这麻烦也许是你蓄意自找的。”  
　　  
　　Mark弯腰吻他，在唇齿间低语：“我打算错过我的飞机，你还有时间留给我吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果我说‘没有’，你会停下？”这么说着，Eduardo的手已经顺着Mark的小腹滑进了皮带内。  
　　  
　　两个人勾勾缠缠着又进了卧室。

 

  
　　  
　　同性婚姻法案通过的时候，Mark也做了演讲，当然，演讲得非常合适得体。  
　　  
　　Eduardo路过公司大厅，恰好大家都围着大屏幕看Mark的演讲，Eduardo被大家招呼起哄，不得不站过去，第五次观看这段视频。  
　　  
　　Eduardo看着自己为Mark选择的衣物，被Mark妥帖地穿在身上，这是他亲手为他打造的光鲜外表。  
　　  
　　而除了自己，再没有人清楚知道，这样光鲜的外表下，是怎样迷人而危险的深渊。  
　　  
　　Mark才不是如今那些人歌颂的“权益活动家”，那只是刀刃上的糖霜。  
　　  
　　他是坐在王位上的Joker，即使涂上了伪装友善的油彩，仍然肆意用绝对自我为标准嘲笑一切。  
　　  
　　旁人称他为王，抨击他的狂妄，赞美他的假面。  
　　  
　　他却从开始就洞察了他的真相。  
　　  
　　而不论这个Joker的王位是升是落，是固若金汤又或倾覆崩塌……

  
　　  
　　Eduardo在众人纷纷称赞Mark的时候转身离开。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo要去赴一个约会，他等不及想吻那双浸满谎言的唇，吻掉那些油彩，直到那双唇说出狡猾又诚实的爱语。

  
　　  
　　……他都会一直在他身边。

  
　　  
　 **“I am the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End./我是最先的，也是最后的；由我开始，也由我终结。”**  
  
 **——《启示录/Revelation 22:13》**

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

　　 **19**  
　　

  
　　Eduardo从侍者端着的盘子里换了杯香槟，但他已经不打算喝了，他只是想做点什么来打断这段无聊的谈话，即使对方正对他赞不绝口。  
　　  
　　“对了，萨瓦林先生，我有没有提到我拜读了华尔街对您的那篇采访？您在亚洲的投资布局真是精巧极了，这绝对是极具前瞻性的……”

  
　　  
　　之所以接受华尔街的采访，甚至曝光自己在亚洲的部分投资成果，当然是因为，他需要一个漂亮的回国亮相。  
　　  
　　计划已经明确，今年年底之前，Eduardo就会重返美国。  
　　  
　　当然，他并不会放弃在亚洲的投资。光是他主动曝光的部分成果，在他这个年纪，已经可以用瞠目结舌来形容。  
　　  
　　随之而来的，就是雪花般的商讨与聚会邀请。

  
　　  
　　露出一个礼貌的笑容，Eduardo温言回复，“非常感谢您的肯定，不过”，他示意性地指了指沙发的方向，“您看，时间不早了，有人正在等我。”  
　　  
　　对方了然，笑得一脸内涵，终于和Eduardo说了再见。

  
　　  
　　Mark百无聊赖地等在酒会的休息区，他刚到新加坡没两个小时，过来接参加商务酒会的男朋友。  
　　  
　　原本还有人不长眼地过来打扰他，但他立刻选择戴上耳机，阐明不接受打扰的态度，Mark刷新着自己的facebook客户端，思考还有哪些可以改进的地方，但他依然不得清净。  
　　  
　　一个被家长丢到休息区的熊孩子用不太标准的英文问他借手机玩游戏，被拒绝后一直直勾勾地盯着Mark，Mark沉下脸吓唬他都没用，搞得Mark被盯得心里发毛，很不舒服。  
　　  
　　“wow”，爱人调侃的声音从头顶传来，“我不知道你什么时候这么受孩子欢迎了。”  
　　  
　　Mark几乎是立刻蹦了起来，“感谢你的上帝。我们可以回家了吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　“当然。我们回家。”  
　　  
　　两个人回到Eduardo的住处，自然而然地就勾缠在一起。  
　　  
　　有报道曾经取笑过Mark直线上升的飞新加坡次数，但Mark不为所动，还是Eduardo不满Mark混乱的作息，为Mark规划了约会行程，他们的见面才规律下来。

  
　　  
　　第二天Mark接到消息，要赶一个翌日的临时公司会议，有人上报了重要漏洞，Mark只能匆匆赶回去，临别前他狠狠抱住了Eduardo：“下周三机场见。”  
　　  
　　“注意安全。别通宵编程。”Eduardo回抱住他，同时不抱什么希望地规劝道。

  
　　  
　　下周三啊。  
　　  
　　Eduardo环视一周，倒进了沙发里。  
　　  
　　他一点都不喜欢打包行李，原本Mark说要帮忙，但现在只能自己动手了。  
　　  
　　虽然，理智一点想象，Mark估计在打包行李上也不会有什么特别的建树，搞不好还会帮倒忙。  
　　  
　　Eduardo回想起大学时，Mark每次假期前都收拾得乱糟糟的背包，忍不住笑了起来。  
　　  
　　有狗仔查到了Eduardo的航班，发布到了网上。  
　　  
　　所有人感觉都像是终于迎来了肥皂剧的结局，对此兴致勃勃地讨论围观，甚至连Mark会怎么接机、穿什么衣服接机都开了赌盘。就连脱口秀和新闻节目都凑了热闹，有调侃说他们是国民情侣的、有跟观众们打赌扎克伯格会趁机求婚的，随后，又有新闻报道分析了Mark与Eduardo的财务状况，以及订婚可能。  
　　  
　　这样庞大的关注度，连Mark自己都没有料到，着实是有几分头痛。  
　　  
　　当然，有尽职尽责的保镖在，这些并不是他头痛的首要问题。  
　　  
　　“我看上去怎么样？”Mark难得有些紧张地问屏幕上实时连线的父母。  
　　  
　　扎克伯格夫妇对这样的儿子感觉很新鲜，大力给他加油鼓劲：“很好！相当英俊！”  
　　  
　　Mark狐疑地看了看他们，还算礼貌地挂断了连线，转拨给了另一个人。  
　　  
　　“萨瓦林夫人”，Mark谦逊地对那头优雅的女士提问，“请问我这样穿着，有没有什么不合适的地方？”  
　　  
　　萨瓦林夫人仔细打量过后，给出了一个批准的微笑：“你看上去帅气极了我亲爱的。”  
　　  
　　Mark松了口气，再三道谢，也挂断了这个连线，拿起准备好的必备物品，提前一个小时出门去了机场。

  
　　  
　　电视台毕竟还不至于直播两个男青年接机，但直播播主们都很懂得抓住机会，所以Mark坐在车内，派了助理下去查探到港消息。播主们不敢当着那些保镖们的面晃悠，只能离远了拍摄Mark坐的车，对他们的观众不停吐槽。  
　　  
　　终于，Eduardo的航班降落。  
　　  
　　Mark下了车，走进机场。  
　　  
　　不论是播主还是观众们都沸腾了！Mark手里拿着一束花，衣服也无比正式，难道他们真的将目击一场求婚？！  
　　  
　　Eduardo推着的行李车被Mark的助理接过去，他拎着自己的笔记本背包，手里还拿着钱夹，边找Mark边往前走，然后，他就看见了一身黑色西装的Mark，白色衬衫，系着一条纯黑的领带，相当正式。  
　　  
　　Mark手上，是一束可爱的玫瑰花蕾。  
　　  
　　“欢迎回来”，Mark不知道该先把花束给他、还是先拥抱，纠结了一秒，还是先搂住了Eduardo。

  
　　  
　　数年前，刚想明白的他四处寻找，真正体会了一把绝望的滋味，最终却还是不得不在机场送走Eduardo，他固执地对Eduardo说“旅途愉快”，但他根本不知道Eduardo要去多久，更不知道Eduardo究竟还会不会回来。  
　　  
　　如今，他的Eduardo终于回来了，更棒的是，Eduardo以他男友的身份，回到了加州。  
　　  
　　失而复得的喜悦令他拥紧了怀中的爱人。

  
　　  
　　Eduardo内心隐约有些猜测，此时也被Mark传染得紧张起来，尤其是在Mark紧张的咳嗽一声之后。  
　　  
　　Mark后退了一步，从西裤口袋里拿出一个古朴的戒盒，单膝跪地。  
　　  
　　整个机场都沸腾了，尖叫和欢呼声几乎令Eduardo担心自己会不会听不清Mark在说什么。  
　　  
　　“Eduardo Saverin”，Mark提高了音量，围观群众们也配合着安静下来，“我唯一的朋友，我的灵魂伴侣，我永远的爱人，will you marry me？”  
　　

  
　　Eduardo咬紧了牙关，没有回答这个提问，却像要吵架似的说出一句：“你是个自我中心的混蛋。”  
　　  
　　围观群众们都悬起了心，Mark却因为熟悉感而笑得温柔，回了一句：“我是。”  
　　  
　　“你是个控制狂”，Eduardo进一步指责。  
　　  
　　Mark无奈道：“你也一样，wardo。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo被他噎了一下，跟小孩吵架似的，用因为带着沙哑而听上去有些像是告状的声音说：“You’re no good（你不好）。”  
　　  
　　“我是”，Mark再度诚实承认，低头笑笑，“wardo，你这么说话，会让我这个坏人想要亲你。”  
　　  
　　从脸颊红到耳根的Eduardo挑了挑眉，强装镇定，问：“那我为什么要答应你？”  
　　  
　　Mark却站了起来，自己动手将戒指套上了Eduardo并未挣扎的手。  
　　  
　　“因为你就像我渴望着你一样渴望着我。告诉我，wardo，我错了吗？”Mark再度搂上Eduardo的腰，在他耳边说。

  
　　  
　　这个人，自我中心，狂妄傲慢，最善于逃避问题，混蛋得天才，天才得无比混蛋，根本不是好人。  
　　  
　　偏偏令他着迷。  
　　  
　　他曾经追逐着这个人的注意力，作为主动靠近的那个，他并不占有什么先机，反而处处受制，在自己都不明白的时候，已经掉进了命运的陷阱，输得一败涂地。  
　　  
　　好在，爱情并不是一场战争，命运也总能找准我们的命脉，一击得手，再也逃脱不开。  
　　  
　　于是这个人紧追不舍，不愿意就此了结，无声靠近，沉默等待，在时间与空间度量出的漫长距离中，抓紧那丝脆弱的联系不肯放手。这个桀骜冷漠的人，以从未有过的温柔姿态凝视他，向他索要从未消散的爱。  
　　  
　　Eduardo对上Mark的视线，再也无法装作若无其事，他笑着对他说：“好。我答应了。”  
　　  
　　Mark凝视着他的爱人，忍不住将他抱得更紧，在他唇齿间不停地告诉他，“谢谢”“我爱你”。

  
　　  
　　他们之间经历的一切，好的坏的，从相遇相知到争执决裂，甚至被背叛的痛苦、太迟醒悟的绝望，都将成为他们相守的基石。  
　　  
　　长久拥吻的两个年轻人，坚定地向对方承诺了余生。

  
　　  
　　胜者为王？  
　　  
　　不，他与他分庭抗礼，各自为治，谁也别想轻易胜过谁。  
　　  
　　但这并不妨碍他们彼此爱恋，一生纠缠。

  
　　  
　 **“在我这片荒原上，你是唯一一朵玫瑰花。”**  
  
**——改自Pablo Neruda诗句**

 

**（全文完）**


	20. Chapter 20

　　 **番外**  
　　  
　　这是一场年末的业界会议，大人物比比皆是。  
　　  
　　先到的Eduardo和Chris打过招呼，两个人站在一块儿闲聊。  
　　  
　　“我听说你们去gay吧，联手把来搭讪的猛男弄哭了？”趁Mark不在，Chris没有放过用花边新闻调侃Eduardo的机会。  
　　  
　　Eduardo闻言呛了口香槟，咳嗽几声才能说话：“我们只是被吓到了，不是，我们没有任何冒犯的意思。上帝啊。你听我解释，那晚我和Mark路过，我有些好奇，我从来没进过gay吧。现在我知道太有好奇心不是件好事。开始感觉还不差，除了人们打量的视线有些太明显。我们靠在吧台，你知道，喝了杯酒，说了说话，气氛还不错。我们打算离开的时候，那位先生，他比我高，比我和Mark加起来还壮，胸肌上挂着荧光粉的吊带，问我们要不要试试ménage à trois（三人行）*。”  
　　  
　　Chris被Eduardo脸上不堪回首的表情逗的笑得停不下来。  
　　  
　　“不是说歧视什么”，Eduardo小心斟酌着措辞，“我们可能没有那个欣赏水平，然后可能我们脸上的表情比较明显，我还往Mark身后退了一步，这点我还是很抱歉的，那位先生可能比较情绪敏感，就……哭了。”  
　　  
　　说到这里，Eduardo一脸郁闷，摊着手低声吐槽：“然后我们就被挂了头条，你知道还有其他哪一对同性恋人被LGBTQ团体申讨歧视同志吗？用Mark的话说，这整件事在逻辑上根本说不通好吗？”  
　　  
　　他说完，Chris笑得更厉害了。  
　　  
　　好不容易止了笑，Chris装模作样地叹了口气，“我也欣赏不来那种风格，但我能理解他们申讨你们，不是说我赞成这么做，只是，就算被你们秀了无数次恩爱，你们给我感觉还是两个直男在谈恋爱。更何况，事实本来就是如此。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo无法反驳，他和Mark都不可能喜欢上另一个同性。

  
　　  
　　Mark的身影在展厅门口出现，记者们就像看见肉的鲨鱼般一窝蜂地拥上，乱糟糟地堵在一起。  
　　  
　　“扎克伯格先生！”“Mark！”  
　　  
　　Mark与Eduardo近期做了一些旅行访问，都在他们日常接触不到的地区，也就是通常意义上的深红区，有关Mark要参与竞选的小道消息尘嚣之上，这对情侣又一次成为了舆论焦点。  
　　  
　　“你知道”，Chris换了杯鸡尾酒，饶有兴致地看Mark在保镖的护卫下艰难穿过红毯，对身旁的Eduardo说，“我有时候真羡慕你们闹上头条的能力，Mark有了你，facebook的公关团队都可以辞职了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo打量着Mark，确认他好好穿上了自己选择的那套西装，发现Mark换了条领带时疑惑地皱了眉，然后才用玩笑回应Chris：“我愿意把所有头条兑换成数值给我男友充值情商。”  
　　  
　　“wow，这么糟？”Chris故作惊讶。  
　　  
　　Eduardo摊了摊手，“那天我问这家伙对婚礼布置有什么想法，他说随我高兴，一切都交给我决定。”  
　　  
　　“你知道，实际一点来说”，Chris给了一个你懂的眼神，“就算他积极参与，也不会给出多么有建设意义的意见。不过，拜托，告诉我你一定收拾他了吧？”  
　　  
　　“尽管我并不因此自豪”，Eduardo明显是在忍笑，“我当时在翻策划公司给的样式书，大开本铜版纸那种，你知道，它就在我手上，我就，很顺手地拍了他一下。他躲得太快，书角在他脖子上留了道红痕。”  
　　  
　　Chris想起几天前的头条，眯着眼睛问：“这不会就是所谓的《扎克伯格萨瓦林婚前疑似不合》吧？”  
　　  
　　这是半个月前的头条，前一条是《因财产过多难以起草婚前协议，扎克伯格准夫夫婚礼或将延期》，之后一条是《路人目击扎克伯格萨瓦林共游纽约》。  
　　  
　　Eduardo用一个无奈的眼神回答了他。  
　　  
　　“狗仔真会看图说话”，Chris忍不住翻了个白眼，然后对Eduardo调侃，“这就是约会Mark Zuckerberg的‘下场’，你回国前就该有心理准备了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo耸耸肩，“我知道他现在是个大人物，但看新闻和活在新闻标题里确实是两回事。”  
　　  
　　Mark终于快走到他们这边，Eduardo不再专心和Chris谈话，和Mark眼神撞到了一起。  
　　  
　　“yeah，big man”，Chris故意重读Eduardo刚才说的词，很内涵地打趣他，Eduardo想明白他在说什么后迅速红了耳朵。  
　　  
　　刚走到Eduardo身边的Mark眯了眯眼睛，左手自然地勾上了男友的腰，“我怎么觉得，有人在说我坏话？”  
　　  
　　Chris才不想留下来被他俩虐狗，拿了杯酒递给Mark，丢下句话就跑：“我只是和Eduardo探讨了一下‘大人物’的话题，你们可以继续聊。失陪，我去找找Dustin在哪儿。”  
　　  
　　“大人物？谁？”Mark茫然地看向Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Eduardo立刻转移话题，“换了领带？”  
　　  
　　“出公司前太饿，去餐厅抓了个汉堡，没想到厨师加了那么多番茄酱。”Mark有些心虚地模糊回答，然后妄图转移焦点，“幸亏你在车上放了几条备用领带，这条还算搭吗？我不懂这个。”  
　　  
　　然而Eduardo迅速抓住了重点，他眯起了眼睛，问：“太饿？我恍惚记得某人上午跟我连线的时候保证会记得吃午餐。”  
　　

  
　　司仪宣布会议即将开始，请大家移步讲堂。  
　　  
　　Mark凑近Eduardo，故意压低了声音讨好他的未婚夫：“我错了，Wardo，我很抱歉。我们去礼堂吧？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo确实是有些生气，毕竟Mark这种“屡教不改”的作息不是一天两天。但说句实在话，经过Eduardo回国后这几个月的努力，Mark其实已经稍微改正了一点，这时候对Mark生气是徒劳的。  
　　  
　　但谁规定对男友生气一定要起什么作用？  
　　

  
　　Chris目睹Mark无奈地快步跟上故意迈开长腿潇洒走路的Eduardo，对身边的Dustin幸灾乐祸地吐槽：“报应。”  
　　  
　　咧着嘴的Dustin赞同的点头，添了一句：“大部分时间，我还是很为他俩高兴的，但有时候想起大学的事，我不禁希望他们再多上上头条，让更多的人体会我们当时天天被他们无意识闪瞎眼的痛苦。”  
　　  
　　Chris简直不能更同意。

  
　　  
　　业内人士齐聚一堂，交流对新一年趋势的见解。  
　　  
　　Mark和Eduardo的位置被安排在最前排，因为Mark要上台发言。他俩似乎已经解决了争执，肩膀挨着肩膀，Eduardo中途要喝水，拧瓶盖时把手机顺手放在了Mark腰腹，喝完水也没拿走，Mark调整坐姿时怕手机滑下去，拿在了自己手上。  
　　  
　　结果Mark上台前忘了这回事，握着手机走完了阶梯，走到讲台边才发现不对，返身下台把手机还给Eduardo，然后顺便在Eduardo唇角亲了一口，这才返回讲台上。  
　　  
　　Eduardo弯了弯嘴角，很是镇定的样子，但耳朵尖红得十分可爱。  
　　  
　　台下观众们似乎都忘了自己业内高人的身份，全都凑热闹起哄，还不时有人吹流氓哨，不知道还以为这是场摇滚音乐会，Mark张嘴第一句话完全被淹没在起哄声中，连第一排的Eduardo都听不清他说了什么。  
　　  
　　等到台下终于安静了一点，Mark才耸了耸肩，无奈地对着麦克风说：“我以为这是场业内交流会议，难道我和我爱人误入了粉丝见面会？”  
　　  
　　观众们再次哄笑起来，然而很突兀的，一位很爱出风头的新兴视频网站创始人站起来，把手机镜头在Mark和Eduardo之间扫来扫去，还喊着：“你们正被直播！注意笑容！”  
　　  
　　这是不对公众开放的业内会议，影像宣传都有主办团队负责，会后，无论是照片还是视频，都将交给各公司审议才能发布，他这么做显然是很不合适的。  
　　  
　　会场一时安静下来，Mark轻蔑地勾起了嘴角，放慢了语速，一字一顿地对着他说：“Shut up.Sit down.Good boy.”  
　　  
　　听到前两句，那个人很给面子地应声坐回了位置，但加上最后那声good boy，这就明显是训狗才会说的话，可Mark语气又并不差，令人分不清是开玩笑还是在开嘲讽，在阵阵窃笑声中，这个人关掉了手机，涨红了脸，气得脸红脖子粗。  
　　  
　　Eduardo十分佩服Mark随口树敌的能力，但想想Mark明年本就有意收购一些视频网站，也就懒得在意这点小问题。  
　　  
　　何况。  
　　  
　　回想了一遍Mark刚才说话的语气和内容，Eduardo故意对看向自己的Mark舔了一下唇角。  
　　  
　　讲台上的Mark一个卡壳，差点忘了下句话该说什么。  
　　  
　　男友真是可爱得要命。

 

  
　　  
　　“…嗯……”  
　　  
　　Eduardo靠在卫生间隔间的门板上，Mark湿热的口腔正吞吐着他的欲望，Eduardo克制挺动下身的条件反射，张嘴咬住自己的手背，可还是阻止不了溢出几声难耐的呻吟。  
　　  
　　他的另一只手被Mark握住，扣在他自己的腰侧，因为他刚才不受控制地去按Mark的脑袋，害得Mark险些呛到。  
　　  
　　将近高潮，Mark却停下了动作，不再用唇舌Eduardo完全勃起的被吮得湿漉漉的阴茎，Eduardo忍不住抗议，用充满欲望的沙软的声音哼了声“No,don’t stop”。  
　　  
　　Mark低哑地笑了笑，从Eduardo紧实的小腹，沿着敞开的衬衣一路吻上他硬挺的乳头，与两个可爱的小点缠绵了一会儿，然后搂紧了Eduardo，近乎噬咬的舔吻在Eduardo的肩颈锁骨流连忘返。  
　　  
　　与此同时，他伸手掏出了自己硬得发痛的性器，和Eduardo的贴在一起，惹得Eduardo忍不住颤栗，然后用手将两个发热的欲望按在Eduardo的小腹用力揉搓，叠加的快感让Eduardo抱住Mark的肩颈，将脑袋埋进Mark的肩窝，防止自己在公共洗手间高声呻吟。  
　　  
　　“哈啊……too much……嗯、嗯……more……”  
　　  
　　粗重而灼热的喘息，还有从牙缝中泄露的低声呻吟，其实更为性感，Mark很有技巧地抚慰Eduardo的阴茎顶端，让他紧紧贴近自己的肩膀，却还是阻止不了类似哭腔的低喘。  
　　  
　　“是的，我和迈克尔的观点一致，但关键在于…”  
　　  
　　有人打着电话走了进来，毫不顾忌地边解决膀胱问题边讨论会议内容，Eduardo紧张得更贴近了Mark，死死咬着Mark的肩膀，他的阴茎却因为这紧张感刺激得在Mark手中轻轻弹动，提醒抚慰者它即将高潮。  
　　  
　　Mark坏心地加重加快了手上的动作，Eduardo好几下几乎忍不住低吟，气得用手重重拍打Mark的背。  
　　  
　　“啪！”  
　　  
　　这拍打声比Eduardo的喘息重太多，外面的男子对着手机说：“等等，我好像听见什么声音。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo紧张得身体紧绷，Mark却动作不停。Eduardo咬着下唇，抬起头瞪视Mark，他眼睛因为忍耐快感的缘故看上去湿亮亮的，像是蒙了一层潋滟的水光，Mark亲亲他的下巴，然而与他温柔亲吻相反的，是他手上越发重的抚慰。  
　　  
　　“又好像没有，大概是我听错了。是的，就这点来说……”那人终于打着电话走了出去。  
　　  
　　Eduardo再也忍不住积累的快感冲击，攀上了高潮，性器在Mark的手掌中抖动着射精，他搂着Mark的脖子，在Mark颈间哭泣似地呻吟出声。  
　　  
　　洗手间空旷的高顶令这呻吟几乎听得像是在回荡，热度从Eduardo的耳朵一直蔓延到脸颊。  
　　  
　　“你混蛋”，Eduardo指责Mark，明明是他把Mark推进的洗手间，现在却来兴师问罪。  
　　  
　　欲望还未从Eduardo的眉眼间褪去，配合他衣衫不整的样子，他整个人看上去性感得不可方物，Mark忍不住去吻他，被指责了什么都心甘情愿地应承下来，在唇齿间认罪，“我是个混蛋”。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被他吻走了怒火，记起Mark的欲望还…于是他反将Mark按在门板上，吻着吻着就想学Mark刚才一样跪下去为他口交，却被Mark一把拽了起来，阻止道：“wardo，不。”  
　　  
　　他们热衷探索让彼此都舒适的性爱，但Mark坚持不让Eduardo跪着为自己口交，Eduardo一直没注意到Mark这个行为，前不久才发现，他觉得这有些莫名其妙，既然Mark能这么为自己服务，那么自己自然应该也能这样服务Mark。  
　　  
　　然而不论多么意乱情迷的情况，Mark总能及时清醒，告诉他“不行，wardo，我不想你这么做”。  
　　  
　　僵持之下，Eduardo只得放弃，又咬了Mark一口，这次咬在Mark的脖子上绝对会被狗仔拍到的位置，然后用手帮Mark释放了出来。  
　　  
　　他们亲昵地靠着彼此，享受余韵，然后才整理仪容。  
　　  
　　幸亏他们拉扯间，还记得将西装外套脱下挂在墙钩上，否则穿着皱巴巴的西装出去，一定会受到众多注目。  
　　  
　　当然，即便如此，他们两人身上衣物的结局都是可预见的，因为家主发了话。  
　　  
　　“这两套都要扔掉，回家记得别扔进洗衣篮。”Eduardo略带嫌弃地看了看自己和Mark的衣服，提醒Mark。  
　　  
　　Mark一脸满足后的懒散神情，懒洋洋地回答他的wardo，“遵命。/Yes,my lord.”

  
　　  
　　男朋友表情和语气太欠揍怎么办？  
　　  
　　Eduardo从上方一掌按住了Mark的脑袋。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，比你高，太顺手没忍住、嗯……”

  
　　  
　　会议结束后，他们硬是被Chris拽去了gay吧，Dustin乐呵呵地跟着一起看热闹，结果因为之前的申讨，他们显然是被所有客人敌视的状态。  
　　  
　　Chris和他丈夫缠缠绵绵，Eduardo只看着Mark，Mark也只看着Eduardo，就剩下Dustin面对一酒吧的不善视线，简直想抱住自己假装看不见。  
　　  
　　Dustin忐忑地咽了口酒，想加入左边的谈话吧，Chris和他丈夫实在是太过少儿不宜，想加入右边的谈话吧，这两人不知在聊什么话题，Mark一直在对Eduardo说“No”，气得Eduardo扯着Mark领带勒他，也是十分不宜接近的局面。  
　　  
　　下次说什么也不跟他们一起出来了，直·Dustin·男痛苦地领悟了这一点，又点了瓶酒，决定下次忽悠Sean邀请这两对出去玩。  
　　  
　　互坑是facebook创始人之间一直保留的友好传统。

  
　　  
　　于是Mark和Eduardo回家的时候，都已经是微醺的状态，在浴室做了些没羞没臊的事情，入睡时已经过了凌晨两点。

  
　　  
　　晨光熹微。  
　　  
　　纱帘随着春日和煦的微风轻轻拂动。  
　　  
　　Mark还在熟睡，他微微皱着眉，梦中他正与Eduardo缠绵，冲上巅峰之前，他忍不住扣住了Eduardo的腰，在Eduardo高热的身体内部快速顶弄，毫不顾忌Eduardo在他身下辗转呻吟，内心的渴望在梦中展露无疑，肆意挞伐的性欲中掺杂着浓重的征服欲与破坏欲，用放肆的动作一直攀上高潮。  
　　  
　　“呜、咳……”  
　　  
　　Eduardo的呜咽与激烈的咳声令Mark从梦中惊醒，他想要起身查看Eduardo的状况，却发现Eduardo趴在自己腿间，像是被呛得难受，一脸不爽的表情，可他唇边还有Mark刚才留下的罪证没擦干净，看着很有几分可怜。  
　　  
　　所以那并不是梦，自己扣住的也不是Eduardo的腰。  
　　  
　　Mark无奈地拉着他往自己身上趴，“wardo？”  
　　  
　　“这样你就能接受？所以跪不跪有什么区别？倒不是我一心想要跪倒在‘伟大的扎克伯格先生’面前，但你能为我做的事情，我为什么不能为你做？”Eduardo显然还有些困倦，脑袋靠在Mark胸前，也不知道刚才怎么就有精神醒来干坏事。  
　　  
　　“我说了原因，你大概会嘲笑我。”Mark张了张口，居然给出了这么句答案。  
　　  
　　Eduardo顿时来了精神，坐在Mark身上，“威胁”他：“快说。”  
　　  
　　他坐的位置恰到好处，Mark挑了挑眉，趁Eduardo不注意，如梦里一般抚上了他线条优美的腰身，但究竟还是有些不知如何解释。  
　　  
　　Mark迟疑了一会，才犹豫着开口道：“我想，你一定听过这句话‘权力腐蚀人心，绝对的权利则绝对会腐蚀人心，伟人几乎总是坏人,哪怕他们只动用其影响力而不动用权威也是一样/Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men, even when they exercise influence and not authority’*。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo当然知道这话，他揶揄Mark：“你打算怎么把阿克顿勋爵的名言跟我们的性生活扯上联系？”  
　　  
　　“性与权力密不可分”，Mark却认真地对上了Eduardo的视线，“wardo，你应该记得哈佛那间酒吧，那是我第一次经历被人跪在面前blow job，她跪在我面前，不是因为我本人的吸引力，而是因为facebook的成功。我清楚我对那个女孩的蔑视，因为这蔑视和能够对她为所欲为的权力，带来了翻倍的快感，你看，我从来不是一个善良的人。”  
　　  
　　“那个时候的facebook还只是风靡了哈佛，看看现在，看看我们每天的生活，我随时可能再次被自大蒙住眼睛。”  
　　  
　　“我不希望，哪怕是无意识的，用那样的心态去看待你。所以我用这种方式，给自己设一个提醒。”  
　　  
　　“我承受不起再错误对待你一次。”  
　　  
　　“别给我机会。我不信任我自己。”  
　　

  
　　Eduardo回视总是以傲慢、桀骜不驯的姿态面对世人的Mark，他从来没想过，Mark会在他们的关系中做出这样的考量，他更没想过，Mark会对自己说出这样的话。  
　　  
　　他几乎要被Mark坦诚的爱意刺得遍体鳞伤。

  
　　  
　　于是他倾身俯下，低头亲吻Mark那双锋利的薄唇，亲吻Mark从不用心掩藏锋芒的棱角，亲吻Mark逐渐染上欲望的眼睛。  
　　  
　　Mark温柔地抚摸Eduardo的身体，与他唇齿相依，四肢交缠。  
　　  
　　床笫缠绵间，比欲望更浓烈的，不是征服欲的较量，而是爱。

  
　　  
　　他是他的原点，是他青春的余烬，拥有他，他就能守住自己年轻鲜活的灵魂。  
　　  
　　他的爱人与众不同，熠熠生辉。

  
　　  
　　“I love you.”

  
　　  
　　 **End**  
　　  
　　*ménage à trois就是法语3P啦，不是硬要拽自己不懂的法文，就是听歌听到发音超好听，就想让花朵说法语~  
　　  
　　*这段话是阿克顿勋爵写给大主教Mandell Creighton的信件，联合上下文看，译为“权力导致腐败，绝对的权力导致绝对的腐败”并不合适，我查了一下，许多译者学者都认为此翻译不妥，这个版本是我自己结合上下文翻的，有不妥欢迎指出，信件原文指路https://history.hanover.edu/courses/excerpts/165acton.html


End file.
